Suppressed
by FrancesMoon
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Alice moves to Forks to live with her aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle and cousins Emmett and Edward after the death of her parents. Mystery surrounds her parents death as Alice meets the rest of the gang and starts to fall for Jasper, who's still trying to figure out his own family issues. Teenage drama balanced with trauma. Cannon pairings.
1. Forks

**Song suggestion: Location by Freelance Whales**

**APOV.**

I felt sick I was so nervous. My mind was so preoccupied I barely noticed the breeze chilling my skin through my parka. It wasn't even September yet, how could it be so cold? Pulling my coat tight around me I made my way into Port Angeles airport walking straight past luggage collection. I'd travelled with hand luggage, my favourite Louis Vuitton bag.

I walked slowly unsure whether Esme would be here or not. I'd have been totally against moving to Forks if I didn't have such a soft spot for my aunt. She was so much like my mother, the closest I'd get to my mother now. I shook this thought from my head, there were more pressing matters right now.

Rounding a corner and my nerves evaporated as I spotted Esme. Her caramel curls hung just below her shoulders. Her features were softer, less prominent than my mothers had been. All three of us seemed to have identical emerald green eyes. Esme looked my way and met my stare.

"Alice!" She beamed moving forward and hugging me tight. After a second she pulled back scrutinising my face before beaming again. "Oh! You need to meet your cousins!" She turned and led me towards the exit. She bombarded me with questions as walked. Asking if my flight had been ok, if I'd managed to changed ok at Seattle and so on. I gave half hearted answers. My mind was pondering on other things.

I've never been scared of meeting new people, or shy. But the prospect of meeting my uncle and cousins was making my anxious. In different circumstances I'd be excited to meet family I'd never met before, but I was moving in with them. If they didn't like me or I didn't like them it would make life so difficult. I tried to banish these thoughts as we approached two tall boys stood by Esme's car. They watched us approach.

"Boys, this is Alice."

"Good to finally meet you Alice!" The larger one said before embracing me in a bear hug. I froze still not really knowing how to react. He let go and stood back in his place and the other boy smirked looking away from me. My face must be a picture of shock.

"Sorry, Emmett's a bit full on." Esme patted my shoulder and I controlled my face to smile at him.

"I'm just being friendly!" He exclaimed rolling his eyes. He was huge probably 6ft4 and you could see his big muscles through his long sleeved shirt. He'd be totally scary if it wasn't for his cheeky almost childlike face, he had blue eyes and short blonde hair. He shot me a huge grin before turning to his brother. "Are you going to introduce yourself or just stand there being rude?" It was clear he was joking but it seemed to irritate the other boy who shot him a glare before turning to me.

"I'm Edward, it's nice to meet you." He reached politely shook my hand. He was a few inches shorter than Emmett but still a good 6ft. He was less bulky than his brother with similar features but he had Esme's caramel hair with hazel eyes.

"Well, now you all know each other we should get going, there's lots to do." The boys groaned and turned towards the car. Emmett called shot gun and Edward sat in the back across from me.

"So, Alice," Emmett said as the car pulled out the car park onto the main road. "What kinda stuff do you like?"

"Photography and other arty things, I like sport and music too." I paused wanting to conversation to continue. "What about you?"

"I like sport too and food and cars." He turned round grinning and I couldn't help but smile. "What sport do you like?"

"Running, like athletics mainly and I like my car if that counts." I looked out the window smiling, I couldn't imagine the looks I'd get driving down these streets in my audacious looking car.

"What car do you have?" I was surprised, the voice came from beside me.

"A Porsche." I said as I turned to look at him, he looked impressed and in my peripheral vision I could see Emmett turn round "911 turbo." I added before either of them could ask.

"Ok, that's cool." Emmett was impressed, Edward just gave me an odd look. I went back to looking out the window.

"And what colour is it Alice?" Esme spoke for the first time, I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Yellow!" We both laughed and the boys groaned.

"And it will be here just before school starts, everything else is here already," We approached the 'Welcome to Forks' sign and I tried to concentrate on what Esme was saying to take my mind off my current whereabouts. "All you need to do is arrange your things, I hung all your fancier clothes so they wouldn't crease."

"That's really nice of you, thank you." I felt bad about the amount of effort she'd gone through to make this move easy for me. She'd even redecorated my new room for me, she'd bought new bedding and even some new bits of furniture.

"Honestly, it's really not bother sweetie." I noticed Edward shoot me a sideways glance that lasted a second too long. I wondered how much they really knew about me and the circumstances leading me to invade their house.

I tried clearing my mind and looking out the window. The town was surrounded by mountains and trees, lots of trees. It made a big change from the New York skyline I'd grown up with.

"I bet this is different to New York." I jumped and looked straight into Edwards eyes, it was like he'd just read my mind. He smirked.

"Yes, very different." I paused "There weren't even houses where I lived, just apartments and skyscrapers." I smiled sweetly and I heard Esme giggle. She'd turned onto a dirt path hidden in the midst of forest.

"Your Porsche isn't going to like this" Emmett sounded amused, I groaned. He was right I'd have to get it cleaned every week if not every day "It's alright, the rain will wash off the mud." he snickered.

I cringed and tried to think of something witty and mildly mean to respond with but the path had curved and we were approaching the most beautiful house I'd ever seen.

It was a mix of modern and original. The windows were tall and wide, very modern. But the rest of the house looked original and authentic. It was three floors with a large garage on the side. I assumed everyone had their own car.

"Do you like it?" I hadn't realised the car had parked and Esme was looking at me from the front seat.

"Yes," I smiled at her "It's perfect."

**Hey! Favourite and review if you like it and if you didn't like it then you don't have to do anything :) xoxo **


	2. The House

**Song Suggestion: Fidelity by Regina Spektor**

**APOV.**

Esme showed me up to my room. The hall and landing had soft toffee coloured carpet and cream walls. There was lots of art hung on the walls, like my mother, Esme was a keen collector of art. Most of the art was abstract with lots of colour and expressive brush strokes.

She lead me to a room at the end of the landing. The door was closed and had a plaque hung in on it which said my name in silver glitter. It realised that the other two doors had 'Edward' and 'Emmett' hung on them too, it was her way of making me part of the family. It was clear the amount of effort she'd gone through to help me feel at home with them.

"This is your room." She looked a little worried as she lead me into the large room. I knew all the rooms in this house must be large considering the size of it but I still felt a little bad taking up their room.

The walls were a light sage green and the floorboards were a deep oaky colour. The bed had a swirly white metal frame and the bedding was dusty purple silk. There was a large flatscreen tv hung opposite my bed and I could see a small walk in wardrobe and en suite bathroom. The dresser, dressing table and bedside table were also white like the bed frame. Most of the free space on the floor was covered by a large white faux fur rug which the boxes of my things were standing on. My favourite part was the far wall it, it was almost all window and looked out upon the forest which the house backed onto.

"Esme, it's perfect!" I hugged her tight. "You're too good to me." She released me looking at me with a peculiar expression.

"Alice, there isn't enough I could do for you after-" I shook my head, I didn't want her to continue. She smiled softly. "Well, I'll leave you to unpack and I'll get one of the boys to give you a full tour before tea." I nodded and she left.

The reason I worried about Emmett and Edward knowing exactly what had happened to make me come here was this kind of thing. I didn't want to be treated differently by anyone, it would never change what happened and so there was no point dwelling on it. I assumed they knew exactly what happened, like as a warning to walk on egg shells around me or something, which was exactly what I didn't want. This wasn't New York and no one knew me or my past, it was time to start fresh and what better way to start fresh than arrange all my shoes and clothes?

Just as I began to kick off my Ugg boots I heard a soft knock on my open door. I turned to see Emmett standing in the door way looking slightly shifty. "Hey, I wondered if you needed help with sorting your stuff out?" I couldn't tell if he really wanted to help or was just being polite, _or forced to by Esme. _

"Sure, only if you want to though." I smiled, not wanting him to feel any pressure to help out. To my surprise he beamed at me and walked right in towards the boxes piled on my rug.

"Happy to help." He grinned as he studied the layout of the room. "Mom did a good job in here, you got the best of the spare rooms." He winked at me before looking towards the boxes. "Where do we start?"

It took no time at all to get unpacked with Emmett's help. I organised my clothes while he put my art and photography things in the draw under my bed, I hadn't noticed the draw was there till he pointed it out. I moved onto my shoes and Emmett slouched across the bed.

"So, what's New York like?" He was watching me line up my shoes as I categorised them.

"It's big and busy, well, it was where I lived." I put my casual shoes into place. "Different parts have different kinds of people but where I lived it was like everyone was busy getting to and from somewhere." I put my posh shoes above the casual. "Everyone had a purpose no one was just wondering." He was still gazing at me as I spoke. "Which is what I'll have to get used to here, it's way more relaxed." I pulled a face and he laughed.

"You do realise you'll never wear most of those shoes to anywhere in Forks." He laughed and moved to sit beside me. I paused and surveyed the shoes I was organising, smart casual.

"A girl can dream, Emmett." He snorted as he picked up a pair of strappy Louboutins. "Be careful with those." I added reaching forward to pull the pile of boots towards me.

"How do you even put these on?" He asked, looking genuinely puzzled. I raised an eyebrow and he just shook his head. "And anyway, I thought you did sport, you can't run in these." I giggled, rolling my eyes.

"I do have trainers but they're still in the box, you could organise those for me if you want to help?" I smiled as he reached for the box. "You said you did sport, what kind do you do?" I asked wanting to keep the conversation flowing.

"I do them all! basket ball, cross country, football but my favourite is baseball." He grinned as he paired my favourite pair of Vans, they were watermelon print. "Do you play volley ball?" I was slightly taken aback by this.

"I've never played, in my other high school we only really did lacrosse and athletics." I thought for a moment. "I think you have to be tall to play volley ball though." This amused him.

I stood at a measly 4ft11 which everyone had always found quite entertaining. All my friends in New York were tall and leggy, your stereotypical socialite, which made me stand out obviously. To make matters worse, I'd heard that kids in rural areas all grew tall due to all that clean air. If Edward and Emmett were anything to go by, that theory was definitely true.

We finished putting my shoes away and moved onto bags, I got his advice on what wouldn't be the most standout of them all for my first day. After the bags there were just two boxes containing books, a few photo frames and some little decorations from my old room. The decorations were things I'd picked up when traveling like dream catchers, small wooden carvings and trinket boxes full of jewellery. There were a few scented candles and pillows too. When we were done Emmett offered to tour me round the house.

"So," We were stood in the hall. "This is all Moms art." He gestured to the surrounding walls. "I don't really know what most of it means but you might because you like art, right?"

"Right." I laughed and he took me through to the large lounge which had the same cream walls and toffee carpet as the hall but with less art on the walls. There were three large sofas set round a huge plasma TV which hung on the wall. There were various coffee tables and ornaments dotted round the room. Although it was modern, it felt very homely.

"It's cosy in here, especially when it gets colder and we have movie nights. And we have _a lot _of movie nights." He grinned and I couldn't help but crack a smile. It was clear how family orientated it was here, so different to the 'family' concept where I'd grown up, it was nice.

We continued into the kitchen which had the same oaky floor as my bedroom. "And here we have the kitchen and the normal dining table where we usually eat."

The majority of the room was taken up by a very modern kitchen area with a long island splitting the room into kitchen and dinging room. The table was a slightly lighter oak than the floor with mismatched chairs round it. Each chair had different carvings on the back and there was a large rug covering the free floor space. It had a very rustic feel that purposely clashed with the modern kitchen. The room sang Esme's signature interior design skills.

"Through here we have the posh dining room." I followed him into a room just off the kitchen. "We never really eat in here but when Dad's friends from the hospital come over or Mom's friends have dinner parties, this is where they eat."

One of the walls was completely glass looking towards the forest, it had the caramel carpet and there were two large pieces of art facing each other on opposite sides of the dining table. The table was a smart dark wood and all the chairs matched, much more formal than the kitchen.

We headed back towards the hall.

"That's Dad's study, but there's no point going in, it's just boring and the other door leads to the garage." I nodded. "But here," He gave me a massive grin. "This is our bit." He opened the door under the stairs which revealed a set of steep stairs which I followed him down.

The room was huge with light blue walls and chocolate brown carpet, there were matching brown sofas and armchairs dotted round the room too. There was a huge TV, games consoles, a pool table and a huge pile of board games. It was like one of the 'kids only' basements you see on Cribs or something.

"It gets cooler," He laughed and lead me round to behind the staircase where a large fridge stood which he opened to reveal lots of alcohol, I could almost feel my eyes pop. "We use this stash when we have small get together while the rents are away. Do you drink?" He asked looking almost scared, as if he thought he'd offended me or something.

"Do you really think I grew up on the upper east side and didn't drink?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right, yeah, is it really all it's cracked up to be then?" He looked interested.

"Less glamorous than people think, especially when you're not legally allowed to drink. You end up at loads of shit clubs." I scrutinised the contents of the fridge "You'll need to get some more wine." I smirked at him and his face lit up.

"You'll like it here you know, Mom and Dad go away quite a lot and the people we have round are cool." I smiled, maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad after all.

Emmett continued with the tour with a little less enthusiasm as he'd shown for the basement.

Upstairs, where my bedroom was, there were both Emmett and Edwards bedrooms, a spare room and a large bathroom. Then on the next floor was Carlisle and Esme's room, another bathroom and two spare rooms.

We ended up lounging in the main reception room with the smell of Esme's cooking wafting in, there was a games show on which Emmett was shouting answers at, all of which were wrong. I felt more relaxed now, knowing there were at least two people in Forks I could talk to here. My mind began to wonder about Edward when the front door opened loudly causing me to almost jump off the sofa which put Emmett in hysterics. I then realised that the man who had entered must be Carlisle.

He was tall, like his sons, with blonde hair slightly lighter than Emmett's but with the same blue eyes.

He walked in smiling. "Hello Alice, it's nice to meet you. I'm Carlisle, I hope everyone's being welcoming." He was looking at Emmett when he said the last bit.

"Oh, they are." I smiled widely at him. "It's a lovely house you have, thanks for everything." It was because of him all my paperwork had been done so soon, I hadn't had a chance to thank him in person till now. He smiled knowingly and headed into the kitchen to greet Esme. We carried on watching the games show in a similar manner as before, except Emmett got one question right which resulted in a very over the top victory dance. Eventually, we were called for dinner.

I sat beside Emmett as Esme set out a variety of dishes.

"I did a few vegetarian dishes specially for you, Alice." I thanked her as she fussed over Emmett's mammoth sized portions I scanned the table deciding what to eat. I ended up choosing some avocado salad, some chick pea salad and a slice of fresh olive bread.

Carlisle, Emmett and Edward were talking animatedly about an upcoming baseball match they wanted to watch, arguing about who would win. I'd feel completely normal if it wasn't for the eyes I could feel on me. Esme worried too much.

"The avocado salad is really delicious." I smiled at her and she tried to cover the worry on her face with a smile. I knew she was eyeing the little amount I'd eaten.

"Are you ok Alice?" Her voice was quiet, even at a normal volume you the others wouldn't have heard her over their own crazed voices.

"I really couldn't be better, I promise." She didn't look convinced. "I only feel bad about how much you're worrying, I really do think I'll be happy here." She nodded and the worry lessened slightly.

"Alice, did you ever go and see a baseball match back in New York?" Emmett asked eagerly. He was clearly trying to get me into the conversation, Esme looked so happy should could burst.

"Actually once last year, me and my Dad went to see the Yankees." I could see the slightly awkward looks to one an other but continued anyway. "I had absolutely no idea what was going on." I giggled, everyone laughed and the mood lightened. I could talk about them now, I was strong enough now.

**Hope you enjoyed! If you liked it favourite and review! It's much appreciated :) xoxo**


	3. My car is here!

**Song Suggestion: Mykonos by Fleet Foxes **

I awoke after the first proper nights sleep I'd had in months. The light shone through the curtains, casting dancing shadows across my room. I snuggled deeper into the silky covers and reached for my phone. I had one message from Esme which read '_Me and Carlisle are at work today and Emmett is at baseball practice, help yourself to food love you xx_' So the only person around was Edward. This could be interesting.

Not wanting to waste the day I got up and went for a shower. The hot water felt glorious against my already refreshed body. I washed my hair and shaved my legs slowly. When I have free days like today, I enjoy prolonging mundane activities. It seems to relax me, there's no pressure to be ready for a certain time to be anywhere.

Wrapping myself in a towel I wondered into my wardrobe. I probably wouldn't be leaving the house today so there was no need to dress properly. I moisturized and dressed in a grey Juicy Couture tracksuit. Me and my friends in New York used to wear matching ones while nursing our hangovers after nights out. I wrapped my still wet hair in a towel and headed downstairs.

Edward was sat at one end of the kitchen table, an empty plate in front of him and his head was in a book. "Good morning, how are you?" He was peaking over the top of his book to watch me.

"Fabulous, thanks and yourself?" I poured myself a cup of coffee and began to examine the contents of the fridge.

"I'm well, if you don't have any plans today I could show you round the town?" I picked a small box of strawberries from the fridge and sat opposite him sipping my coffee.

"That's nice of you, what is there to see in Forks then?" I couldn't help but smirk. I'd googled Forks a million times after I'd agreed to move here, there wasn't much to do. The scenery was pretty which would make for some nice photography but except for that, nothing.

"Well," he put his book down. "You'll need to know how to get to and from school without me or Emmett guiding you now your cars here-"

"MY CAR IS HERE?" I jumped up running towards the front door, I could hear his footsteps behind me. Sure enough, I opened the door and my perfect yellow car was sat in the drive.

"THAT'S MY CAR!" I squealed, I was literally almost bouncing with excitement. I ran out barefoot occasionally wincing when I stood on a stone. I tried hugging it but I must have just looked like a starfish because I could hear Edward laughing.

"You really do like your car, don't you?"

"Yes!" I began to walk back towards the house. "So if you direct me can I drive?"

He agreed and after finishing breakfast, drying my hair and putting on some Ugg boots I deemed us ready to leave. I'd never have gone out with no make up in a tracksuit and Uggs in New York but this was Forks. My windows were also tinted.

"It feels so good to be back." I moaned and sunk into the drivers seat, buckling up fast. I turned the key and the engine purred. "Amazing, right?" Edward looked half amused, half curious. "What? Honestly, that look is starting to bug me." I sniffed.

"You're just not like I thought you'd be." He laughed looking away as I pulled out onto the mud path.

"How so? Did you expect me to be traumatized and crying all the time?" I shocked myself at my own bluntness. "Sorry, it wasn't supposed to sound so blunt." I'd had the crying faze for the first few weeks after the accident, but when Esme had visited and talked some sense into me, I'd started to get back to normal. Kinda.

"Kind of, I just thought you'd be more difficult. Turn left." I did as he said. "I'm glad though, things were starting to get a little boring round here."

"Forks boring? Could you believe it." We laughed and he continued directing me towards the school. He tipped me off about the quality of the coffee shops and diners that we passed. The route to the school wasn't complicated and Edward insisted I drove back without directions to prove I knew where I was going.

"What you said earlier," I broke the silence. "I could have been difficult but I didn't want to be, in a way I was glad to leave New York." I'd only recently managed to admit this to myself.

"Yeah, but leaving New York is one thing, leaving and moving to Forks is another." I laughed, he was right of course. Ideally I would have moved to somewhere like LA and learnt to surf. But no, Forks.

"I just have a good feeling about Forks." It was true, I'd thought this entire process was going to be heart breaking. Leaving New York and all the 'glamour' of the upper east side. But things were so relaxed here, I felt more at home than I had in that empty apartment for the past few months. This was a good fresh start for me.

"Wow, a good feeling about Forks? I bet you never thought you'd say that." We laughed most of the way home.

We spent the rest of the day talking about what the high school was like, what everyone did at weekends and he asked me about New York, like Emmett had. The evening passed much like the last, it was friday and both Carlisle and Esme had booked the weekend off. We stayed up a little later and watched Pulp Fiction together, they'd let me choose.

The weekend passed too fast for my liking. Although both boys had reassured me that school wouldn't be so bad, I couldn't help but worry. On saturday my timetable came through the post, I had math and gym with Edward but no classes with Emmett because he was a senior and we were juniors. On sunday me and Esme had to meet with the bank.

My parents wills had only recently been released meaning we had to spend hours sorting out what and when things would come to me. I'd inherit everything they'd left behind when I turned 21 and a trust fund would come through when I reached 18. Till then the monthly allowance I'd been receiving since I was 14 would continue. I had to sign and agree to let Esme be in charge of their estate till I was of age. We'd agreed that selling my father's company would be for the best and it would be going up for sale in a month.

It was now sunday evening and I was lying on the floor of my wardrobe trying to figure out what would be an acceptable outfit for the first day of term. I groaned racking my brain for a nice yet not to stand out outfit which was also warm and- No, I could not think of anything!

"Having trouble?" I jumped and sat straight up to see both Emmett and Edward stood in the door way looking amused, obviously.

"Did no one ever tell you to knock?" I stood up gazing at the mass of clothes hung and piled round the room. "I don't know what to wear!" I added when they didn't answer my question.

"Of course you don't." It was Edward who spoke, rolling his eyes. "Think casual, like jeans and a t-shirt."

"I don't think Alice does jeans and t-shirt, you know." Emmett laughed. "Wear what you like, who cares if you fit in." He was right, it didn't really matter if I fit in or not but Edward was also right...

"Oh! I know, I know!" I reached to select the garments for my outfit and they both approved. I added my gym kit and pencil case to my bag and everything was ready.

**Favourite and review guys! The chapters will keep coming fast I promise! xoxo**


	4. Forks high school

**Song Suggestion: My Body by Young The Giant**

**APOV.**

I flipped my hair and sprayed some Prada Candy over myself and checked my appearance in the mirror.

The skin on my pointed pixie like face was flawless, I looked less pale than I had in recent weeks which was nice. My emerald green eyes sparkled and I batted my super long eye lashes. Pink gloss covered my pouty lips and my once short jet balck hair fell wavily past my shoulders. So far, today was going well.

I removed my towel and dressed in black skinny jeans by Burberry, a slightly oversized grey jersey t-shirt and black studded ankle boots by Isabel Marant. I added my Michael Kors parka and the huge black Alexander Mqueen bag I'd packed the night before. It wasn't too overstated but it was definitely me.

"Alice, are you ready?" Emmett called as I walked down the stairs.

"I was born ready." I joked, picking up my car keys as Esme rushed into the hall. She wished me good luck and hugged us all good bye. We'd decided to take my car today mainly because Emmett thought the stares we'd get would be funny. I was a little unsure about the stares but I was just glad to be in my Porsche.

"We really are going to be stared at." Edward said cringing into the back seat. "And anyway, couldn't you have a bigger car?"

"I could, but then it wouldn't be as fun." I was driving much faster than I had the other day and it felt good. I shouldn't be living in fear of driving like a normal person because of the accident. This was getting back to normal.

"You drive as fast at Edward." Emmett moaned as I pulled into the school parking lot. "And there's more space in his Volvo." I parked and we all got out the car.

"Fine then, tomorrow we can come in Edwards car but really, a Volvo?" My laugh immediately stopped as I realised every single pair of eyes in that parking lot were on me. I waited till Emmett and Edward were on either side of me and we began to walk, I walked with confidence like walking into a club on a friday night in New York. You had to be confident. I could hear the whisper of 'Alice Brandon' and 'new girl' I even heard a 'Is that a real Mcqueen bag' and so on. I rolled my eyes, this was ridiculous.

"How long will this last?" I murmured only loud enough for the two next to me to hear.

"It'll probably become less obvious around christmas." I sighed as me and Edward split off to go to our first class, maths.

Maths passed slowly, I'd ended up sat next to Edward and I found the work easy. I'd never had trouble with school. My next two classes were biology and english both of which I was sat next to a girl called Bella who was a friend of Edwards.

Bella was taller than me by a good six inches I noted as we walked together from biology to english. She had mousey brown hair and big doe eyes, she came across as being very friendly and she didn't ask me any questions. I decided I liked her.

After english I had art. I'd been looking forward to this class because art was the subject I loved. This semester we'd be drawing from life and we spent the lesson drawing large plants which had been placed on each table. I was sat next to a girl named Angela who was a friend of Bella's and also knew Edward. Like Bella, she didn't ask me any questions she just smiled behind her large glasses and chatted politely.

Bella and Edward met us outside art and we walked to lunch together. I queued for lunch with them even though there was no chance I'd be caught eating school food. I got a can of diet soda and they lead me to what I assumed was their usual table. I sipped my soda and observed the groups dotted round the canteen.

I could see Emmett sat with all the popular seniors. The other guys he sat with were big like him and the girls all had perfectly set hair and make-up. Emmett looked like he was flirting with the prettiest of them, a beautiful curvy blonde. I noticed that she didn't look as dopey as her friends which was probably why she appeared to be doing her best to ignore Emmett.

"And this is Alice." I heard Edward say and I stopped looking at Emmett's table to focus on the people I was being introduced to. It was three boys and two girls who were all staring at me. Just a little rude.

"This is Ben, Eric, Mike, Jessica and Lauren." I smiled at them and the guy, Ben, smiled back but the rest just continued to stare as if I wasn't aware they were doing it.

"It's nice to meet you." I said confidently with a lack of sincere emotion, the chances were they'd already decided I was a bitch so acting like one would do any harm. They looked away quickly then and carried on with their lunch.

"So Alice, I heard you're from New York, what part exactly?" It was Lauren who asked, and with the tone she used it was obvious that she doubted I was anything important which amused me. I took in her appearance, she had light blonde hair and icy blue eyes . She was chunky with a big bust which she looked to be taking lots of pride in with her slightly unbuttoned shirt. I couldn't help but smirk, this girl was nothing compared to the bitches I'd been friends with.

"The upper east side." I smiled sweetly. "You know, Manhattan." Her eyes grew slightly wider and I took another sip of my soda, feeling quite smug that I'd managed to silence her.

"Hey guys." My attention flitted to the boy who had just sat down between Ben and Edward to my right. His hair was slightly longer than the other guys, it was sandy blonde and tousled. He had a strong jaw bone and high cheek bones with deep brown eyes that met mine for just a second too long before he turned to look at Edward. A slight smile appeared on his lips, making my insides flutter, and he said something quietly to Edward who nodded briefly.

"Alice, this is my good friend Jasper." He looked at me and our eyes met again. His eye contact was strong, a little intense. I composed myself and returned the smile he had plastered across his lips.

"She was just telling us about New York, weren't you." Lauren added which made Edward snort slightly, she glared at him then looked back to me.

"Is it really like those tv shows, you know, Gossip Girl and Sex in the City? And is that yellow Porsche really yours?" Jessica asked eagerly, moving forward as if I were about to give her a juicy piece of information.

"Not particularly and it really is mine, d'you like it?" I was trying to get the attention away from me so I didn't have to answer anymore stupid questions. It worked, the boys began talking about the car and Jessica and Lauren were conversing in hushed tones.

"Don't worry about those two, they really aren't anything to worry about." Angela said quietly and Bella laughed, I just nodded. My thoughts were on the boy who was laughing with Edward. Whilst pointing my vision towards my soda I listened in to their conversation.

"I know, summer was so good." Jasper was speaking, he had a slight twang in his accent which I couldn't quite place.

"Too bad you had to go back to Texas and miss the end of it though." Texas, that explains to the accent. "You missed a lot!" Edward sounded like a total girl but it intrigued me, he was usually so subdued.

"Shit, what did I miss? I was only gone two weeks!" Even I was interested now and I wasn't even talking to them.

"I can't tell you much here but-"

"Alice, what class do you have next?" Bella's voice broke my concentration and I knew I'd have missed anything juicy now.

"I have history." I pulled a face, she was about to answer when someone butted in.

"I have history next, too." He and Edward had finished their little catch and were now facing me and Bella. "We're studying the civil war this semester, I checked the syllabus." He looked far too happy about this as he pushed his tousled hair out of his face.

"Seriously? The civil war." Distaste was clear in my voice and he looked as though he were about to give a very good argument as to why this was a good topic but thankfully Emmett interrupted.

"How you finding your first day little one? I hope everyones being nice to you." He rested his hands on my shoulders and glared around the table, mainly glaring at Mike, Jessica and Lauren which seemed reasonable. They had been the ones staring most.

"Yes, everyones being very welcoming thank you, Emmett." He continued to glower till I pinched his hand. His girly screamed was almost covered by the bell, perfectly timed. "And please don't call me 'little one' in public." I added before reaching for my map to find my next class.

"Hey, I can show you to class if you'd like?" Jasper offered, his twang sending a shiver up my spine. I looked up at him, his half grin making my insides tingly.

"Yes please." I said politely and began to walk beside him.

When I got into class I introduced myself to the teacher and began to look for a free seat, and of course the only free seat was beside Jasper. He was right, we would be studying the civil war. I rested my head on my hand as the teacher began droning. I felt like I was asleep with my eyes open till I saw a small piece of paper pushed my way from across the table. I read it.

_**See it's not too boring is it?**_

I shot him a glance and he winked at me, it gave me butterflies. I responded to his note.

_You have to be kidding _

_**Nope it's actually a very interesting subject when it's not being taught by this guy **_

_I beg to differ _

He was about to reply but the teacher looked our way as he set us our first assignment, a short 500 words on why the civil war began. Nothing I couldn't teach myself from google.

"What's your next class then?" He asked as we left the classroom.

"I have gym." I smiled up at him, just realising quite how tall he was. He was around the same height as Emmett but without the huge muscles, but I could still see the light outline of his abs through his shirt. Damn.

"Me too." He smiled and I almost lost my breath. "Oh, and the gym is this way." He pointed back the way we'd come. He smirked at my blush and showed me the way.

**Favourite and review guys! Thanks to those who have already, I'll upload soon! xoxo**


	5. Gym

**Song Suggestion: Temptation by New Order **

**APOV.**

I entered the gym with Bella and Angela, we were last to be changed and as expected I was the only girl wearing shorts. Everyone was still staring, including the coach.

"So, you're the new girl from New York." He didn't even try to address me personally, he said it loud enough for the entire class to hear. It even echoed through the gym.

"Yes, Sir." I responded sweetly. I assumed this guy must get some kind of kick out of publicly interrogating kids or trying to embarrass them or something. I saw Edward move a little closer with a wary look in his eyes.

"Alice, isn't it?" I nodded. "Tell me Alice, what school have you come from? I used to work in New York and I bet everyone's dying to know." He smirked. Yep, this guy was definitely an ass hole.

"The Dalton school, Manhattan." I hadn't mentioned this to anyone yet, Dalton was one of those ivy preparatory league schools. I heard the whispers but I didn't care. I didn't just go there because my parents could pay the fees, I could have got a scholarship if I'd needed to, my grades had always been top of the class. I was no spoilt rich girl.

"Ivy league, how posh." He laughed. "Well, did they teach you how to play badminton?"

"They did." I kept it short, making it clear I wasn't up for a chat.

He just nodded and we split into groups of four to play doubles. Me and Bella were to play against Edward and Jasper. The coach continued to watch me as he moved round the gym.

"Bella, if you cover that side I'll cover this side and-" She was shaking her head looking almost petrified. "What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Alice, I can't play badminton." Her emphasis on the word 'can't' was convincing enough. "Honestly, I shouldn't even be allowed into gym after the damage I caused last year." I chewed my lip, I got very competitive when it came to sport. This situation was not ideal.

"It's a good thing I'm good at badminton, just make it look like your doing something if coach comes over, that guy definitely doesn't like me." She nodded and I we faced the apposing team.

"I bet your sorry you picked Bella as your partner now!" Edward mocked, he could see my competitive streak. I tied my hair into a messy bun, I almost didn't care it was messy this kind of fighting talk got me into a good game.

"Bring it." I pouted, my game face was so on.

Edward's serve was fast and hard and I met it with equal strength.

The game continued like this and I covered our half of the court as Bella stood in the corner stepping back whenever I got near her. I ran and jumped meeting the shuttlecock before it had time to curve towards me. Both Edward and Jasper were all over their half even running into each other at one point. I won three of four games. They came over onto our side while everyone was still finishing up.

"Ok, I'm impressed." Edward ruffled my hair but I was still so out of breath I couldn't bring myself to tell him not to. "You never said you could play badminton."

"Yep, you've really got some stamina." Jasper spoke with that same half grin while making the same intense eye contact. "Good game."

"Yeah, I play hard." I smiled smugly. "How did it feel losing to a girl, not even two girls just little 'ol me?" I mocked them all the way back to the changing rooms.

After we'd changed they met us outside and we headed to the car park, Emmett met us half way to the car. He was unbearable after finding out I'd beat them in gym. The happy atmosphere made it easy for me to forget the still blatant stares. My first day really hadn't been too bad.

**I don't really know why I didn't include this chapter in the other one but whatever. Review and favourite if you liked! xoxo**


	6. Edward's Secret

**Song suggestion: Pictures by Benjamin Francis Leftwich **

**APOV.**

The week passed in a similar manner to my first day. I was finding math, english and biology easy while enjoying art and gym. History was still boring but I did get to sit beside Jasper who was continuing to intrigue me. He rarely spoke to the whole group during lunch and was generally quiet except when speaking to Edward. But he kept that intense eye contact with me whenever we spoke, I didn't understand it.

It was friday night and Esme was working in Seattle for the weekend and Carlisle was working a long night shift. I wasn't sure where or what the guys were doing but the house was quiet.

I was curled up on my silky bed covers trying to distract myself by shopping online. I hated nights like this, the week had been full of homework and early nights. It kept me occupied, now it was almost eight and all my homework for the weekend was done and I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

My mind started to wonder, pondering on the events that had caused me to leave New York. Before the move, any night like this I'd have rung a friend and we'd have headed to our usual bar or club. But here, I barely knew anyone well enough to ask them over and I knew there no proper bars in Forks, let alone clubs.

I kept trying to remember what had happened the night of the crash. I'd been completely fine except for a concussion. I couldn't remember anything from three days before the crash, my friends had confirmed that I hadn't been with them and my bank statement showed I hadn't used my card. Too much time alone had me racking my brain for any memory of those days and it drives me crazy.

I searched handbags into net-a-porter setting the results to go in price range high to low, the rush of blowing loads of money on a handbag might take my mind off things. When not even the thought of a new Proenza Schouler bag could distracted me I gave up, snapping my Macbook closed. I felt like sulking, if I'd been like this in New York there'd be plenty of things to distract me. Not here in Forks though, fucking Forks.

As my sulk continued my stomach rumbled loudly and I realised I hadn't eaten since breakfast, I still hadn't come up with a solution to school lunches. I didn't pass anyone on my way down stairs but when I entered the kitchen both Emmett and Edward were at the table making phone calls. I ignored them, still in my sulk. The more effort that went into my bad mood the less my mind could stray.

I opened the fridge and glared at the contents while trying to tune out the voices behind me. I had no appetite, I'd thought it was getting better since I'd moved here but my clothes still felt too loose. There was nothing I wanted so I settled for a diet soda and began to leave the room.

"Hey Alice, some of our friends are coming over soon to watch a movie you can join us if you like?" Edward was still looking at his when he asked.

"Yeah, maybe." I rubbed my head, I could feel a headache starting to creep on. This is what happened when I over thought.

"Are you ok?" Emmett didn't sound like he was asking, it sounded like he was accusing.

"I'm just starting to get a headache, that's all." By the looks they were both giving me I knew this wouldn't be a short conversation. I sat down at the table. No doubt they were under strict instruction to make sure I was ok at all times.

"Probably because you haven't eaten anything since that piece of toast for breakfast." Blurted Edward, the glare I gave him wasn't subtle.

"You haven't eaten since breakfast?" Emmett look incredulous and I just nodded. "Ok, what do you want?" He got up and headed towards the fridge.

"Thanks a lot, Edward." I muttered and he smirked.

"Either look after yourself or we'll do it for you." I was still glaring at him. "You can't expect us not to look out for you." Again, I didn't reply. "Eat whatever Emmett makes you and you choose the film." I knew I'd have to eat anyway so I might as well take the bribe.

"Fine." He smiled and looked back at his phone. "Who's coming over anyway?" I didn't know any of Emmett's friends.

"Jasper and two of Emmett's friends. Seth and Jared they don't go to our school." My brow furrowed, I didn't think any kids from round here didn't go to our school. "They're from the reservation, Emmett plays baseball against them a lot." I just nodded.

"You don't eat meat, so I could make you mac an cheese or mac an cheese," He turned to grinning. "Which will it be?" I rolled my eyes and Emmett began cooking. I rested my head on the table in my folded arms.

Jasper was coming over and I knew I didn't look nice. I was tired and my head was hurting. I was too exhausted to put make up on or go change out of my leggings and old Dalton high school t-shirt. Plus Emmett and Edward would be suspicious of me wanting to look nice for their friends and I didn't want to get into that conversation with them.

"Do you want me to get you some tylenol for your headache?" Edward asked, his tone softer than I'd heard him use before.

"It's ok, there's some in my room and I should go and get my glasses too but thanks." I'd be able to asses my face too, just to make sure I didn't look too bad. I got up slowly to avoid head rush then headed upstairs.

I combed out my knotty hair and tied it in a bun then pulled on my dad's old Yankees hoodie, I was starting to feel a chill. Once my glasses were on you couldn't tell how tired I was. They were big with a black rim, very slightly rounded. I grabbed some tylenol and the film I wanted to watch before heading back downstairs.

There was a huge plate of mac an cheese set in my place when I re-entered the kitchen "Emmett! I'm never going to eat all this!" I moaned.

"Well, you can try." He watched me pick up my fork. I poked two little tubes of pasta onto my fork, waited till they were cool then ate them. It was creamy and cheesy, such a comfort food.

"It's nice, thank you." I continued to eat, to my cousins approval, till I'd eaten a third of what I'd been given. "Ok, I really can't eat anymore." I felt slightly sick but it was normal for me after eating. I often missed out meals and under eat so whenever I ate a proper meal it always made me uncomfortable.

"Is this the film were watching?" Edward asked picking up the dvd, I nodded as I took my tylenol. "What's it about?"

"Well, it's called True Romance and it's by Quentin Tarantino, it's like a crime thriller I guess." I shrugged sipping my soda.

"I assume you're a Tarantino fan then after you chose Pulp Fiction last week." Emmett observed.

"I just like good films." I responded.

We moved into the front room and I left to take a moment to brush my teeth and clear my mind. I didn't know why I felt so agitated, I tried to calm myself as I returned downstairs taking a seat on the unoccupied sofa under a fluffy blanket. Only moments later Jasper and Emmett's friends arrived.

Seth and Jared were tall, tan and full of muscle like Emmett. They high fived each other talking about a baseball match that was on tomorrow. I could see Edward and Jasper conversing in the hall, I tried to ignore it because it bugged me how they always looked like they were keeping a secret. I came through into the lounge where I had Seth and Jared introduced to me, I smiled and greeted them politely.

Everyone took their seats. Emmett sat with Jared on one sofa, Edward beside Seth on another meaning Jasper came and sat at the opposite end of the sofa I was on. He smiled tentatively at me and I smiled back as I tried to calm the butterflies rising in my stomach. Edward put the film on and dimmed the lights.

"Never knew you were a Tarantino fan, Edward." The twang in his voice made me tingle slightly and I curled into an even smaller ball under my blanket.

"Nope, it's Alice's choice." He sat back and the film began to roll. I peaked a look at Jasper and he was looking at me.

"You've got good taste." He murmured only loud enough for me to hear, my heart fluttered and I tried to concentrate on the film.

It was only ten minutes in and I could feel my eyes starting to close. I'd been so far from sleep for months that I knew better than to resist. I rested my head on the cushioned arm of the sofa and let sleep overwhelm me.

When I awoke there was no light from the tv and the room was empty. I sat up slowly, confused and disorientated rubbing my head. I then noticed there was someone lay on the sofa opposite me. It was Jasper.

"Hey," He spoke quietly. "You finally woke up then."

"How long was I asleep?" The darkness outside gave no indication of time. I straightened my glasses.

"Five hours, maybe more." He stretched out across the sofa he was on and I tried to organise my thoughts.

"Why are you still here?" I blurted out, confused at the situation then realised how rude I sounded. I was about to apologise when he chuckled at me.

"I'm staying over, I just have to stay down here till Edward's finished with some business." He was smirking. Business? What kind of 'business' would Edward be dealing with at this hour? Ugh, I was so confused. This whole scenario felt surreal.

"You two are keeping too many secrets, it's not healthy." I grumbled trying to get comfy without letting the blanket slip off me. I heard him snigger quietly.

"You seem quite elusive yourself." I could see he was waiting for me to respond, and I didn't. "Except your secrets seem bigger than our teenage dramas..." It was that obvious then.

"I don't have secrets, I just don't feel the need to tell people everything." He looked interested now. "Where as you and Edward are always telling each other things but no one else, those are secrets." I clarified.

"I see your point but you seem to be the only person who notices." He sat up now, still watching me. "You're either very observant or very nosey." A smile played his lips.

"Actually, I'm both." I said smugly, I still wanted answers about Edward's business.

"Well then, that makes two of us." His smile widened. "I feel as interested in you as you seem to be in mine and Edwards secrets."

"Nosey, not interested." I responded and he raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you want to know anyway?" I was once again intrigued, what could he possibly want to know about me that Edward couldn't tell him?

"Why you moved here, why it's like you're always holding back..." It was clear he was studying my face as he spoke. "Why you don't seem to be fazed by anyone."

"If I answer one of yours will you tell me what Edward's business is?" He mulled over my request for a moment.

"I don't see why not, if you stay here long enough you'll see what his business is." His smirk just made me more interested.

"Ok, deal." I said before I could change my mind, one question about me wouldn't hurt.

"Why did you move here?" My eyes narrowed. "Answer truthfully, please, because Edward won't be happy when you find out his secret." He was smirking again and I just nodded.

I had to take a moment to word my response, I always spoke too harshly around this subject.

"There was an accident back in New York that my parents were involved in and they died, Esme is the only relative who could take me so here I am." My voice had stayed level and it hadn't hurt as much to say out loud as I thought.

It was quiet for a few moments, I watched his face. He didn't looked shocked and he didn't have the vile sympathetic look which most people had been giving me. He looked like he was understand, mulling over what I'd told him.

"I'm sorry, I won't tell anyone." I could hear the promise in his voice, our eye contact was intense and I felt his compassion.

"I know you won't." Neither of us broke eye contact for a long while. It would have felt weird but this whole situation felt weird. I didn't move a muscle till I heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked away quickly remembering Jaspers side of the deal. He smirked and nodded turning to face the arch way to the hall.

Edward was stood with someone, a girl. It took me a moment to realise the girl was Bella. He bent down and kissed her. I turned open mouthed to Jasper who was still smirking, he nodded answering my silent question. I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from saying anything while Jasper tried not to laugh.

After saying goodbye Edward closed the door and turned to see us both sat watching. His jaw dropped and he walked in to stand between us looking very irritated.

"Jasper! You were supposed to get her to go to bed if she woke up!" He hissed angrily.

"She is right here, and she wouldn't do what either of you asked without a reasonable explanation." I chirped and Jasper nodded in amused agreement.

"Alice," Edward said, it was clear he was trying to calm his tone. "Please do not tell anyone, I-"

"No need to worry Edward, I won't tell anyone." He relaxed slightly.

"Promise?" His eyes were pleading.

"I promise, now if you don't mind I think it's time for bed." I stood up and stretched. "I'll see you two in the morning." I sauntered out of the room, there was nothing like a good juicy secret to cheer me up. I couldn't wait to see Bella on monday.

**I hope you enjoyed! Favourite and review please! Thank you to those who already have xoxo **


	7. The Question Game

**Song suggestion: She's Got You High by Mumm-ra **

**APOV.**

I was in and out of sleep for the rest of the night, probably due to the fact I'd already slept five hours but I was also very wary that Jasper was only a door down from me. He intrigued me too much, I wanted to know about him. He could insist that I was keeping secrets but he was equally elusive, and irritating.

Giving up on trying to sleep I took a shower. It was still early and the only person who was up was Carlisle and I'd heard him leave for work already, I hadn't even heard him get back last night.

I dried my hair and tied it in a high pony tail on the top of my head, it looked like a pineapple but I liked it. I spent ages doing my most basic make up, dragging out the process trying to kill time. My skin looked perfect and my eyelashes looked like the fake expensive ones everyone would wear to galas.

Strolling lazily into my wardrobe I mused over what I'd be doing today. I chose a pair of very skinny Victoria Beckham mid-wash jeans and a super baggy white t-shirt which hung off one shoulder. I checked the time, almost nine. This was a reasonable time to get up, no one could complain about being woken up now, right? Right.

I grabbed my ipod and ran into the kitchen. I started searching the cupboards for ingredients, when I had everything I needed I plugged my ipod into the dock and turned it up on full. It was my favourite playlist featuring Will Smith, Ice Cube, Run DMC and Snoop Dogg.

Dancing round the kitchen I mixed a large vat of blueberry pancake batter and as expect, it wasn't long until there were three sleepy boys in the kitchen.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Edward bellowed over 'Boom! Shake the room' a classic, may I add.

"I'm cooking you breakfast, duhh." I turned rolling my eyes at him, considering he was supposed to be the smart one he did lack common sense sometimes.

"This loudly though? I'm tired!"

"Well, that's your problem and you're already awake so just embrace it." I smiled and Emmett came over and stood beside me to inspect the pancakes. I noticed Jasper stood behind Edward, he was watching me carefully with a slight smirk playing on his lips, I had to look away. I couldn't deal with any intense eye contact yet, it was too early.

Edward threw his hands up incredulously and sat down.

I finished the pancakes with Emmett's help, because clearly he could just embrace it unlike Edward. I turned the music down and brought the pancakes to the table. I had one with fresh strawberries on the side. I could feel Emmett's eyes on me as I ate slowly, playing with my food. His slightly over protective behavior was knew to me, I'd never even had this treatment from my Mom.

"So, what's everyone doing today?" Emmett asked between mouthfuls of pancake.

"I have nothing planned." I answered looking at Edward waiting for his reply. I snook a glance at Jasper too, regretting it when it appeared he'd been looking my way. Just slightly awkward.

"Me and Jasper are going to do our physics homework but then nothing."

"Have you already done your history paper?" Jasper asked, smirking a little. This wasn't funny, our teacher had set us a 2,000 word essay on thursday after a class I'd payed no attention in.

"Funnily enough, I finished it yesterday." The intense eye contact was back and it felt like I was holding my breath waiting for a reply. What on earth was wrong with me? What kind of person was Forks turning me into? Alice Brandon did not ever feel this way about hot guys in New York!

"I'm surprised you finished it considering you didn't make any notes..." He murmured, eye contact still going strong. I was glad my cousins were busy stuffing their faces, the tension between us was so pungent. I shook my head very slightly and we both just ended up laughing, the tension had almost vanished.

"What's funny?" Emmett asked, his face a picture of confusion featuring mouth full of pancake. I saw Edward look between the two of us suspiciously.

"History thing." I shrugged and to distract from questioning I got up and took all their empty plates away. I didn't even know what had made me laugh, that boy had a very odd affect on me.

We spent the day together in the lounge. I shopped online for clothes more suitable for this new climate. My order mainly consisted of jeans, boots, knitwear and a new winter coat. Emmett was watching a game on tv while Edward and Jasper did their physics homework. When they'd finished and the game was over we played scrabble together.

I tried my hardest to ignore Jasper but his presence was agitating me. Despite my irritation I still managed to beat them hands down.

To my relief Jasper left just before six. It wasn't that I didn't like Jasper but until I got to know him a little better I knew I'd feel this weird sense of agitation when in his company. It had me on edge to say the least. When Edward decided he'd make dinner I seized opportunity to get him alone and find out more about Jasper.

Edward was making a pasta bake and had left me in charge of putting together a salad. A task I didn't take lightly. I was very precise about the size everything should be cut to in a salad. I was trying to think of a tactful way to bring up Jasper but Edward beat me to it.

"You and Jasper get on well." He had his back to me and missed the glower I gave him, this wasn't how this conversation was supposed to start.

"It's probably a good thing considering how much time you spend together, it'd be awfully annoying if we didn't get on." I chose my words carefully, watching his body language. He shifted slightly.

"I suppose you're right." Conversation between Edward and I were always like this. Neither of us really said what we were thinking, it was like a game that would get very boring and annoying very quickly.

"I think you and Bella get on better though," I knew this would rile him and he turned round glaring at me forgetting the knife he'd been using was still in his hand. I held my hands up in surrender and he put the knife down. I couldn't help but laugh. "Lighten up Edward, why are you keeping it a secret anyway?" He peered through the door way to see if Emmett was still watching tv, I followed his gave. It was safe, he'd fallen asleep.

"We just don't really know where things are going yet and we want to keep it private till we do know." His glare returned. "Which is why I'm not happy about you knowing." I was offended now.

"You didn't care about Jasper knowing." I sniffed, cubing the cucumber.

"That's different, I can trust Jasper." Even more offended.

"What, and you can't trust me?"

"I just, I've known you a week and-"

"Don't be silly, we both know there are worse things you could tell people about me if I ever slipped your secret out so essentially we're even." He faced me again now.

"What makes you think me and Emmett know so much about you?" I laughed now.

"The way you acted when I came, you were waiting for me to tip over the edge and waiting for some kind of explosion of emotion." I shook my head "And I knew Esme would have warned you, she wasn't expecting me to cope as well as I have." His expression was controlled.

"And how have you coped so well?" I'd known this was coming, since my first day here. Emmett would never ask question he was so laid back, as long as I was ok he wouldn't bug me. Where as Edward was clearly as nosey as Jasper.

"It's quite simple, you just try and except it and then when you start thinking about it," I smiled meeting his stare. "You just distract yourself." He nodded "It didn't work till I'd gotten over the screaming crying faze but now, I feel better and better every day." I smiled sweetly.

"I don't know whether you're totally bonkers or ridiculously head strong." I couldn't help but laugh.

Carlisle was back in time to eat with us and after dinner Emmett showed me how to play his favourite video game while Edward read his book, tutting at the appropriate moments of course.

Sunday passed in a similar manner and before I knew it I was packing my bag for school again.

I had trouble sleeping that night, I kept falling asleep and waking straight up again. It was like short bad dreams but instead of there being a horrible scary dream it was just like white noise getting louder. And then I was awake again. I'd been awake for a good half hour before my alarm went off.

As I showered, I tilted my face towards the shower head trying to wake myself up. The warm cosy air of my hair dryer was willing my eyes close, I barely dried my hair without falling asleep.

I dressed comfortably in black leggings, a baggy off white waffle knit jumper and a grey tube scarf. I added short black Ugg boots and a black parka with faux fur trim round the hood. It was bright outside making sunglasses the perfect way to hide the bags under my eyes, even covered by make up they were obvious.

I was ready early which meant I could grab a coffee before I left. I sat in the kitchen breathing in the aroma of hot coffee. By the time Emmett and Edward we ready to leave I was slightly more awake.

Maths was bearable compared to english and biology. I found my eyes closing constantly, I was pinching myself to stay awake. Art was impossible, at one point I was physically hold my eyes open. By lunch I was yearning for some of the pro plus buried at the bottom of my bag for emergencies. Considering I had history next where I could happily fall asleep on a normal day, it seemed like an emergency.

As usual I queued up for lunch and just got a drink. This time it was coffee instead of diet soda. Me and Bella were first at the table so I took the two little tablets then, knowing there'd be no questions. Bella hadn't noticed. I hadn't brought up her and Edward yet because I was too busy trying to keep myself awake which was irritating me. I wanted to find out what was going on from the girly side. I missed having girly conversations, I'd be glad for Esme to be home so we could talk about shoes and lipstick.

"Someone's away with the fairies." I jumped, which for about five seconds had me totally awake, it was Jasper. I didn't know if my increased heart rate was him or a side affect from the pro plus. He sat down next to me with Edward on his other side.

"Yes, well." I couldn't think of anything to add so I just sipped my coffee deeply. Anything not to fall asleep in history. It stayed silent for a moment.

"You're not very talkative today." He observed taking a bite of his sandwich.

"And you're being nosey which is totally not like you." My voice dripped in sarcasm causing him to smirked.

"Grumpy too." He noted and continued eating his sandwich, occasionally looking my way. I talked briefly with Bella about gym, we were doing track today. She was worried because she wouldn't be able to not participate as you ran in groups of three.

I barely noticed the bell ring, I stood up and walked silently with Jasper to history. I was outside the classroom fantasising about my silky duvet when I felt a soft nudge. I glared in the direction it came from and I saw Jasper who was laughing at me.

"You're not with it at all today, are you? It could mean an easy defeat in gym though." He said wistfully.

"No, never and anyway we're doing the 100 and 200 meter dash instead of badminton today." My voice sounded bored.

"Cool, well you just missed us being told Mr Smith isn't in and they don't have cover." I didn't respond, my brain was too tired to think. "We have a free period." I nodded still not saying anything.

"Are you ok?" I squeezed my eyes shut then opened them again quick. He was looking at me weird.

"I'm really tired." I admitted quietly, his expression softened.

"We can go to the library, I'm sure you can nap at the back it should be empty." I nodded and followed his lead. We walked in and as he predicted it was empty, I looked around for a secluded section when I felt a hand on my lower back. My whole body tingled as he guided me to a quiet table a the back. It was hidden behind a huge shelf, perfect.

I sat down putting my head in my folded arms on the table. The great feeling of being able to close my eyes wore off after a minute. I opened my eyes and looked at him, as expected he was looking back at me "What?" I asked.

"Were you actually planning on taking a nap in the library?" I couldn't read his face, but by his tone I realised he'd been joking before. I sat up straight not breaking eye contact.

"Do you have any idea how tired I am?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes. His eyebrows raised.

"Clearly not." I nodded and put my head back down, closing my eyes. I stayed like this for a few minutes but it was just like last night, sleep would not come to me. I hissed in anger propping my head up on my hand, it felt like all that caffeine was finally working. Jasper was reading quietly. I reached out fast and pushed his book off the end of the table, it made a quiet thud on the floor.

"Why?" He drawled and this time it was my turn to smirk. "I thought you were trying to sleep." He picked up his book and put it back in his bag.

"It feels like all the caffeine I've consumed today is finally kicking in." It must be because I had that weird happy feeling that only ever occurred in these situations.

"Is that a good thing or?" His eyebrows pulled together slightly.

"I don't really know, but at least I'm not falling asleep." I could see him trying to read my expression and I pulled a face. He just shook his head and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" His question was expected and I pursed my lips thinking. My mind was spinning, it felt a little bit like the timed I'd be mildly spiked in a club.

"I know, a question for a question." His face lit up. "Nothing deep though." I added quickly and he agreed.

"So, what are you thinking?" He leaned forward slightly, his handsome face was full of interest "And answer truthfully."

"I'm thinking that this weird caffeine high is like the time my drink got spiked." He opened his mouth to ask another question and my finger met his lips hushing him, I pulled it away fast as I felt it tingle. "My turn!" He looked irritated for a second then smoothed out the crease on his face. "Why did you move here from Texas?" I knew he'd moved from Texas after my little eavesdrop last week.

"How do you-"

"Never answer a question with a question, and anyway, you can't ask again till you've answered." I was glad to see I was making him as agitated as he makes me feel.

"We moved because my Dad found a better, more highly paid job here so me and my sister moved with him." I nodded. "How did you know I'd moved here from Texas?"

"I was eavesdropping last week during lunch, who's your sister?"

"Rosalie, she's the blonde less dopey one who hangs round with Emmett." I thought for a minute, remembering seeing a blonde girl with Emmett at lunch on my first day. "What do you miss about New York?" I glared at him.

"We agreed not to ask anything deep!"

"It doesn't have to be deep." He smiled softly and I suddenly felt much more comfortable. It's like, just by his attitude I could act completely different around him. The affect he had on me was ridiculous.

"I miss it felt like nothing matter, you could do whatever you wanted and it just didn't matter. I also miss having so many different possibilities for my weekends." I could feel my pout, this is what I'd been missing most recently. It was my turn to ask but what I wanted to ask was deep so I pushed it out of my head. "Why do you always make such intense eye contact with me?"

"I've told you, you intrigue me." He paused grinning slightly. "How do you get all your history homework done so fast when you never listen in class?" It was clear he was avoiding the deeper questions like me.

"I just teach myself from google, it's not hard." I shrugged. "Do fun things ever happen in Forks?" I remembered the full fridge in the basement Emmett had shown me but I was starting to think it was just a novelty event.

"For us, all the time." His answer wasn't explanatory enough for my liking. "What kind of things did you do at the weekend in New York?"

"We went out to bars and clubs, there were big parties at each others apartments and then there were always things like galas and charity events happening." I reminisced slightly and I could see he was deep in thought. "What kind of fun things do you do here?"

"We have parties, there were loads in summer." He paused. "When it's warmer, we have bbq's and more outdoor parties but during winter there's just the occasional bonfire." I nodded, maybe there was some hope. "Why do you like going out so much, to parties and things?"

"I like being social and having fun, things are too quiet here." I sniffed. "Why do you find me intriguing?" His eyes narrowed and I smiled softly, it was a deep question. I was curious, he would have said nosey.

"You just seem different, I like it." We gazed at each other and then the bell went, making us jump. "Gym then." He murmured as we stood up.

"I guess so..." My voice was quiet and we walked to gym in silence. I felt a lot less agitated in his presence after our little game.

**How super long! I wanted to fit gym in but it would have just been crazy long, I'll upload soon but please keep the reviews coming! xoxo**


	8. Record

**Song suggestion: How I Want Ya by J-Man **

**JPOV.**

We shared a few glances on the way to gym and she murmured a goodbye as she entered the girls changing rooms. I was still thinking over the things I'd found out from our little question game. I could imagine her as a little social butterfly in New York. I felt sorry for her, after everything that had happened with her parents it must be hard moving somewhere so different. It was no surprise now why Edward had spoken so much of all the things Esme had been up to preparing for her to come and live with them.

It was this stuff that intrigued me about her though, the kind of unique ability to just be able to get on with life even when things were shitty. I admired that.

"Hey, where were you?" Edward asked as he appeared beside me, already fully changed for gym.

"When?" I changed my shirt and I was ready too.

"History, you and Alice weren't there when me and Bella came to meet you." He looked suspicious.

"Our teacher wasn't in, we had a free period so we went to the library to do work." I felt bad lying to Edward but I'd feel even worse trying to explain hour I was weirdly drawn to his cousin.

"Oh, ok." He let it go and we walked into the gym, only a few of the girls were there already. "I can't believe Bella will actually have to participate in gym, she's been in a panic about it all day." We could see coach setting out two sets of cones to mark the start and end of our runs.

"I know, remember last year." We both grimaced, it hadn't been 15 meters and she'd fractured her ankle. The rest of the girls came out the changing room and at the back were Alice and Angela who appeared to be dragging Bella along between them.

I swallowed heavily, Alice's shorts looked even shorter than last weeks. She was very petite but perfectly toned. She looked up from comforting Bella and saw me looking. Her smile was knowing and I felt my face flush.

"Ok guys, we're doing the 100 and 200 meter dash today and different runs for the rest of the week." Bella looked almost green. "I need you to get in groups of threes to run in, we'll do the 100 meters first."

Me and Edward grouped with Ben, we all ran about the same. The three girls stuck together and we sat together watching the other groups run. I sat beside Alice. Edward was trying to cheer Bella up while Ben and Angela talked about a paper they had due for english. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her shaking slightly.

"Are you cold?" She looked at me, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"No, are you?" By the emphasis on the last part it was clear the questions were back. I wasn't complaining.

"No, but you're shaking." She looked the other way uncomfortably. "Have you eaten today?" I blurted before I could stop myself, I wanted to take it back straight away. The look on her face was furious. Before either of us could say anything her group got called up to run. I watched her walk away regretfully.

Her response made it clear that she probably hadn't eaten. It worried me, on saturday I'd seen her eat three pieces of her pancake and I could guess she hadn't eaten dinner properly. We all knew she didn't eat lunch and it was starting to bug me. Not only did it bug me that she didn't eat but it bugged me that it bothered me so much. I'd known this girl five minutes. In my defence though, I knew it bothered Emmett and Edward, they always had an eye on her during meal times.

I watched as Coach shouted go and clicked the timer. Bella just jogged, it was the safest option. Angela had a slow sprint but Alice had just taken off, she'd just turned into a tiny streak of black hair. I exchanged looks with Edward and Ben as the girls finished running.

He stopped Alice as they started to walk back to us and talked animatedly to her as she caught her breath. I could see Edward looking wary, he'd acted in a similar way every time she'd come into contact with coach since her first day grilling from him. She smiled politely and came back over to sit with us.

"Damn Alice, I've never seen such a small girl run so fast!" Ben whistled, she just giggled and sat back down next to me.

"What did coach have you say to you?" Edward asked.

"He wanted to talk to me about my time, it's a Forks high record." She smirked, giving me a short glare.

The rest of gym was boring without Alice to talk to, sure enough she set a new record with her 200 meters too. I put barley any effort into running and didn't care about the times I'd got. Me and Alice had been starting to talk properly and I'd fucked it up.

I was pissed off with myself for upsetting someone who obviously didn't need anymore shit in their life. I liked her too and I wasn't the kind of person to upset my friends or whatever it was me and Alice had going on.

On the way out the hall I saw Edward stop Alice and talk to her. He seemed to be pleading with her, but whatever it was she agreed to but tossed her hair angrily as she walked away. I wanted to know what they were talking about but after my last spout of nosiness I knew better than to ask question.

I now knew how Alice felt watching me and Edward talk. This sucked.

**Only short I know but I'll upload again real soon, I promise! Keep the reviews coming, they're really appreciated!xoxo**


	9. Not your fault

**Song suggestion: It's Time by Imagine Dragons **

**APOV.**

I was glad gym was over, the side affects from my caffeine high had left me feeling shaky and faint. I was full of relief as I fely the gym until Edward ambushed me on the way out.

"Hey Alice, I really need your help." I recognised the pleading look on his face from when he'd made me promise not to tell anyone about him and Bella.

"How so?" My lips were pursed.

"Could you ask Bella over for tea?" I raised my eyebrow, it seemed easy enough.

"Yeah, sure, why couldn't you ask her?" He looked a little hesitant now which made me suspicious. "Spit it out Eddie."

"Well, my plan was if you invite Bella over and I invite Jasper over, after tea when we go upstairs Bella will just come into my room and Jas-" I held up a hand stopping him, I saw where this was going.

On one hand I was still furious with Jasper for sticking his nose in where it wasn't needed and breaking the rules of our game by going far deep. But, on the other hand I was determined to have good a relationships with both my cousins and gaining their trust was key. I mean, I didn't actually have to talk to Jasper we could just sit there in silence while I avoided any kind of intense eye contact.

"Please Alice, I barely get to spend any time alone with Bella and-"

"Fine! I'll do it, but you owe be big time." I felt too light headed to argue. I just wanted to go home.

I got changed quickly and explained the situation in hushed tones to Bella. She got over the initial shock of me knowing their secret as soon as she realised she got some alone time with Edward.

As we walked to the car, I noticed Edward's earlier happiness had vanished and he looked irritated.

"What are you in a mood over? I've just agreed to a plan which means I'm spending the evening with a guy I hardly know so you can spend quality time with Bella, please cheer up." He laughed at my outburst.

"When I asked Jasper to come over to help my plan he was so short me, I don't know, I feel like I'm using you guys." I paused, taking in all of what he'd just said.

"Well, that would be because we are using us." He looked offended but I continued anyway. "We're family and Jasper is your best friend, you're allowed to use us." I smiled and he calmed down. "As long as you know you'd do the same for him, it isn't a big request really." He didn't have time to reply because we were then joined my Emmett.

I curled up in the backseat trying to feel less dizzy, all the wise advice I'd given Edward had taken it out of me. So, Jasper wasn't in a good mood. I could guarantee it had nothing to do with Edward's plan and all to do with our little spiff. The car stopped and Edward was by the door in a flash, I knew be wanting to freshen up before Bella came over.

Emmett opened my door for me and I climbed out slowly, I felt myself wobble as my head rushed. I closed my eyes and I could see stars. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"It's just head rush." I assured him before I opened my eyes. Emmett's usually happy persona had vanished and he looked worried, which made me feel bad immediately for worrying him.

"If you're sure." He kept one of his large hands on my back until we were in the house, removing it as he saw Esme coming towards us. It was clear it wasn't just me who didn't want to worry Esme. She hugged us both.

"Edward text me about Bella and Jasper coming over, it's really great." She was almost bouncing. "Food will be ready in an hour." She smiled happily at me before vanishing in the direction of the kitchen. I knew she'd be so happy at the thought of me inviting a friend over for tea, bless her. But at least Edward's plan was making more than him happy.

My head spun again and my eyes closed as I reached the top of the stairs. Again, Emmett was there to guide me. I flopped onto my bed and Emmett sat beside me.

"What's going on Alice?" He asked and I just grumbled and burrowed my head deeper into my pillows, there was a long pause till he spoke again and his voice came out quiet. "I'm worried about you, Alice." I rolled over slowly so my mouth wasn't full of silk duvet.

"I'm just really tired, I didn't sleep well last night." I sat up slightly and he looked upset.

"You don't eat." He wasn't looking at me when he spoke. I hated seeing someone usually so full of joy being hurt. It was different with Emmett, I felt like I couldn't lie to him or be angry with him. Where as when Jasper had asked me about eating today, I'd been furious.

"I'm sorry." My voice came out thick. I could feel hot tears in my eyes. I was angry with myself that I'd let my bad habits worry people. I knew it had worried Esme, I'd felt her eyes on me at the dinner table before and occasionally Edward's. Plus Jasper had noticed now, too.

He moved closer to me and pulled me into a big bear hug. I wrapped my arms round his large shoulders and I tried to holt my crying.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." He whispered softly, I shook my head pulling away slightly.

"It is, I shouldn't let my actions get to everyone." I swallowed, trying to calm the shaking in my voice. "It's not fair after everything you've done for me." He shook his head and pulled me close again.

"Alice, what isn't fair is your situation and we want to help, just let us." It felt like everything had caught up with me, I just nodded into his shoulder. "I'm glad you agree, now I can start making you eat jumbo sized portions of everything, like I do!" He let me go and I laughed, his face was more cheery now, how it should be. "And I won't tell anyone about this, it'd tarnish both our tough kid reputations." He joked and it worked, I couldn't help but giggle. "As long as you start letting us help you, we really do want you to be ok and even if that means everyone finding out I'm really just a sensitive guy." He pretended to sigh heavily.

"Okay, okay! I give in!" He smiled happily and I heard the door open downstairs then Bella and Jasper's voices. I jumped up quickly but I was immediately calmed by Emmett.

"I'll tell them you'll be down in a minute, you might wanna wash your face or something." He winked at me and left the room quietly.

I combed my hair and tied it in a messy bun, removed my make up and put my glasses on to disguise my tired eyes. I skipped downstairs to join everyone in the lounge.

I chose to sit next to Emmett instead of Jasper because Edward and Bella were sat on one sofa. They were talking about some party they'd been to in summer.

"Oh please, you were the drunkest of us all!" Bella teased and Edward was shaking his head amused.

"No, I was just merry, isn't that right Jasper?" He insisted.

"As I recall, I don't have many clear memory of that night so I'm not much help." Jasper grinned slightly but his eyes looked dead. I hadn't realised how much I'd got to him earlier. They continued on like this with Emmett interrupting with his side of the story till we were called through for dinner.

I was last after Jasper to get up and I touched his arm softy, he turned fast like he'd been shocked with electric. His perfect face was unreadable.

"I'm sorry" I whispered and continued past him into the kitchen. We couldn't have this conversation here but if he'd carried on in his huff everyone would have noticed.

Esme dished up our dinner, it was stir fry with noodles. I had veg with tofu but everyone else had chicken.

"Jasper, you should bring Rosalie round with you next time. I haven't seen her since you guys went to Texas, you know you're always welcome." She smiled at him the way she smiled at me when we talked about New York which confused me, making me realised there was probably even more to Jasper than I'd originally thought.

"I will do." He smiled politely at her.

"Good, you guys know you're always welcome." She said, with that same smile then took her place at the table. "So, what did you guys do today?"

"Alice broke two Forks high records today." Edward smirked at me. After all of todays drama I'd completely forgotten.

"She did?" Emmett looked at Edward. "Wait, you did?" He directed the second question at me and I began to explain.

"The 100 and 200 meter dash, my times were records at Dalton so it's not really a shock." I laughed.

"Wow, I'm impressed! Good job, little one." I rolled my eyes at the nickname. I stayed out of rest of the chatter and concentrated on eating.

Esme had only given me a small portion in comparison to everyone else's but I still couldn't finish it. I didn't make a conscious effort not to eat, it had just become habit. I noticed the happy looks from Esme and Emmett as I ate, it was nice to have them not worry.

**I hope you enjoyed! Review and favourite! Thank you to those of you who are reviewing, it really is appreciated!xoxo**


	10. Pixie

**Song suggestion: Last Night I Heard Everything by Oliver Tank**

**JPOV.**

We went upstairs after we'd eaten and when Emmett had gone to his room, me and Bella room swapped.

I closed her door shut behind me and Alice was sat cross legged in the middle of the bed. I didn't really know what to expect after she'd briefly apologised to be before dinner, it wasn't even her place to apologise. It was me who should be sorry. We were still staring at each other and she reached out tapping the bed beside her with a small smile. I sat on the side of the bed, raising my eyes to meet hers.

"You shouldn't have said you were sorry." She tilted her head questioningly and I continued. "I shouldn't have asked you about that, it wasn't fair, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I over reacted." I opened my mouth to protest but she spoke before I could. "Emmett talked to me before about it and I know Edward and Esme notice too." She sighed. "I feel bad worrying everyone with my stupid habits, I don't even do it intentionally." It was clear she was annoyed with herself. "I'm really sorry I was rude to you though, I just need to sort my shit out." I felt a pang of guilt, moving somewhere under circumstances like hers and trying to sort yourself out with new people around you must terrible.

"Everyone wants you to be alright, you know that right?" I felt like an ass saying it but it seemed to be the right thing to say.

"I know, thank you." Her face looked soft, the most peaceful I'd ever seen her look. It suited her.

"So, you're ok then, from before in gym?" She nodded.

"And Emmett's decided he's going to start getting me to eat jumbo portions like him." Her laugh sounded like wind chimes making the corners of my lips lift.

"Oh, I'd like to see that." We laughed together. It was clear that when she'd spoken to Emmett before he'd convinced her to eat a little more. I stretched out now, lying across her bed, still facing her.

"More questions?" She asked tentatively, I nodded eagerly making her beam. "If you could be anyone who would you be?"

"Tough one." I noted, it took me a while to think and she waited patiently. "I'd be Gandalf." She burst out laughing. "What? He's a great character! Go on then, who would you be if you could be anyone?"

"Gandalf was a good one but it was unexpected. I didn't have you down as a Lord of the Rings geek like me." She laughed and I raised my eyebrows, Alice would be the last person I'd put down as a Lord of the Rings fan just by looking at her.

"Looks can be deceiving." I smirked at her and she bit her lip, making me smirk even more. I didn't know what the weird sexual tension was between us but it was sure playing out interestingly. "Go on, you need to answer."

She only spent a second thinking.

"I'd be Ace Ventura, pet detective." She said it very over dramatically, wiggling her head and pouting which made us both burst out laughing. It surprised me how much she'd just goof out, when Edward told me his rich New Yorker cousin was moving in I had not expected this.

"No seriously, I love that character." She laughed it off, thinking of another question. "What are your favourite things to do?"

"I like reading," I paused, she was completely concentrated on my face. "History books mainly and I like drawing, sometimes." Her eyes lit up and she opened her mouth to ask, I raised a finger to her lips. "I'm pretty sure It's my turn to ask the question, little one." Her face turned scorned as I used Emmett's nickname for her. "What are your favourite things to do? And I won't call you that again, I'll come up with something better." I smirked at her scowl.

"Art. I like drawing and painting but I like photography a lot more." She pondered. "What kind of things do you like drawing?" She moved slightly closer, interested.

"People, sometimes animals or landscapes." I shrugged. "I don't really do it much anymore..." I hadn't drawn since before summer, there'd been so much drama and so many parties it hadn't left time for it. "What do you like to draw and paint, or take photos of?" I wasn't surprised she was artistic, she had that kind of flare about her, but I'd be interested to know what kind of art she liked.

"I like surrealism and abstract stuff mainly, so I try to work in those styles. When it comes to photography I just love anything beautiful." She blushed. "I like rural rustic sceneries, there's lots in Europe like Tuscany and South France- Sorry, I'm rambling." She giggled and looked down at her hands. I couldn't help but smile, it was cute.

"I like it when you ramble, you should do it more often." She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Do you and Rosalie come here a lot? What Esme said at dinner made me think..." She drifted off, watching me.

"Yeah, Rose is friendly with Emmett so we come round for dinner and all do homework together. We went to a lot of parties together in summer as well, me and Edward get along with a lot of Emmett's friends so we all hang out." I felt the need to give her a proper answer because I could imagine how tough it would be working out how everyone knew each other.

"So, when did you get so good at running?" I asked her, changing the subject.

"Well, I'm not that good and I'd been doing track for Dalton since my first year." She shrugged, it was weird. She'd set records at Dalton and Forks high but she didn't seem bothered in the slightest. "Who are your favourite bands? Or singers?"

"Good question." I had to think for a minute "Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Modest Mouse and Bon Iver." I hadn't looked at her when I answered but I looked up and her eyes looked alive. They were so green, like emeralds and her pupils were large. "What about you?"

"Bon Iver is one of my favourites." I felt a funny tingle run through me and she continued, still watching me with her emerald eyes. "I think Florence and the Machine and David Bowie are my other favourites, but I like most music." Her face had changed now, she looked soft, almost vulnerable. But before I had a chance to say anything else the door opened.

'Alice-" Emmett stopped still and confusion clouded his face. He turned as if checking he'd come in the right room, his brow furrowing. He opened his mouth as if to say something, closed it and opened it again. Narrowing his eyes he looked towards me and took in a gasp of air to probably say something quite loudly. But before he had the chance, Alice jumped on him. Wrapping her tiny hands round his mouth muffling his voice.

"Emmett, I don't want to get violent but if you don't stop talking now I will have no other choice." He stopped trying to talk and she let go, climbing down from his back and sitting on the bed.

"Now, let me explain." He sat down beside me and between us we explained what Bella and Edward were up to. He stayed quiet for a few minutes after we'd finished explaining.

"So, d'you think they're like, fooling around in there?" He asked pulling a face which me and Alice mirrored.

"I have no idea, I haven't had the chance to talk to Bella about it yet and there's no chance Edward would tell anyone if they were." Alice sulked. Any of the soft vulnerability I'd seen before was completely gone. She seemed to be able to switch her emotions on and off, almost at will.

"Edward hasn't confided anything of that nature with me, I can assure you." I shrugged and Emmett looked annoyed.

"So, they've been sneaking around at night on the weekends too?" We both nodded at him. "Then they're definitely not just talking." We nodded again in gross agreement. "Ew, when did my baby brother turn into such a secretive ass." Alice giggled at his comment.

"It's not like him at all is it." I said. "He told me it's been going on since summer." I shrugged, I was still watching Alice.

"I know, it's weird like," She moved so she was lying on her front. "He said they were keeping it quiet till they knew what was really going on between and it's been going on for nearly a month." She propped her head up on her hand. "It's odd isn't it?" We agreed in unison.

"Do you think they should know that I know?" Emmett sounded slightly amused and Alice sat straight up looking excited.

"No! I know what we should do!" A slightly sinister smile played her lips, intriguing us both. "We'll not tell him you know and then whenever they're both around or even just Edward you should hint at it, make him super paranoid." She giggled like an evil little pixie. Pixie, that was it.

"Alice you're a genius! An evil genius!" Emmett high fived her. "But you," He said turning to me. "Can we trust that you won't tell him I know, I mean you guys are best friends." He looked serious now.

"Chill out Emmett, he won't snitch." Alice laughed, she looked relaxed and the almost flirtatious eye contact was back. Her lips pouted just slightly as Emmett looked back to me.

"If Alice can trust you, so can I, but I'm leaving now just in case they come back." He chuckled. "This is so evil, I'm impressed Alice." He tried to tip toe quietly out the room which put both me and Alice in hysterics, it was like watching an elephant trying to do ballet.

"Edward's going to be furious if he finds out what we're doing." She said smugly stretching out across the bed.

"I know, it'll be worth it though." I mused. "Hopefully, he'll get so paranoid he stops all this sneaking around so we don't have to cover for him."

"What, because covering for him today was such a terrible experience?" She mocked a sad face and I rolled my eyes.

"No, it was quite enjoyable actually." Her expression softened again, the very slight hints of a blush crept across her cheeks.

"I'm glad, the feeling is mutual." She had that look in her eye again and the pout on her lips, I swallowed dryly. The affect she had on me was uncanny, I'd never known anyone to have as much control over my emotions before.

"Me too, I've thought of your new nickname though." I smirked and she scowled again "Don't look at me like that, pixie." She moaned and threw a pillow at me.

It wasn't long till Bella stuck her head round the door, I didn't want to go but I knew I'd see Alice tomorrow so it wasn't so bad.

When I arrived home Rosalie was still awake and watching tv under a blanket in the lounge.

"Hey, what are you doing back so late?" Her voice was soft and I flopped down next to her, she looked tired.

"I was over at Edwards." I sighed and she smirked.

"Was Alice there?" She asked and I just nodded in response. "Did you talk to her?" I nodded again. "And how was it?"

"It's weird Rose." I sighed running a hand through my hair. "She has such an odd affect on me, it sounds really dumb."

"It doesn't, but you definitely like her though." She was smiling now, I just nodded in response.

I hadn't told Rose much about her, she'd already known a little about Alice's situation due to her close friendship with Emmett. I'd told her about the weird attraction I have towards her, how I find myself caring about her even though I've known her five minutes. The kids at school could say what they liked about Rose being a bitch but they knew nothing, she was a lot more emotional than people thought.

"Did Dad leave this morning?" She nodded. Our father worked for a big corporate company and travelled a lot with work. More often than not it was just me and Rose but we liked it like that. We both went to bed after the show she was watching finished.

I lay in bed wide awake, Alice was on my mind. She was coming out of her shell the more we spoke, maybe becoming more herself, I wasn't sure. But I kinda liked that idea.

It was bright out when I woke, the sun was shining but it was still cool out. I showered and put on the usual skinny jeans, t-shirt and hoodie. It wasn't quite cold enough for a jacket yet. I pulled on a pair of converse and headed to the kitchen.

I whistled along to the radio as I made breakfast for me and Rose, the deal was I'd make the breakfast and she'd drive. We shared a car but I hardly drove it because it was Rose's pride and joy, a red BMW.

"You're cheerful today." She mused, I could hear her sorting her bag out as usual, she'd check to make sure she had everything at least twice "Have you made sure you've got everything you need?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I put our breakfasts down on the table and we sat down to eat, she had a habit of mothering me but it didn't bother me. Our mom had walked out on us before we moved to Forks, I knew this was why she mothered me so much which is why I let her.

We headed to school and the morning dragged, I wanted it to be lunch time so I could talk to Alice. I wanted our questions game to continue.

When I approached our usual table for lunch Alice, Bella and Angela were already there gossiping animatedly. I exchanged looks with Edward as we sat down.

"What's going on?" Edward asked interestedly to which Angela replied in a hushed tone.

"My parents are away at the weekend and my brother's throwing a party, it's mainly seniors but he said I could bring some people too." She smiled making it clear we were all invited. "I'm only asking you guys and Ben though so we have to keep it on the down low." She looked serious and we all nodded. Before we could ask anything more the others arrived and Angela changed the subject quickly.

Alice turned to face me excitedly, she was almost bouncing in her chair.

"What's made you so happy, Alice?" The bitchiness in Lauren's tone was clear and all of us who were in on the party went quiet.

"Esme text me saying my order from Net-a-Porter arrived this morning!" She squealed and we all let out a sigh of relief."I just ordered some really nice clothes and now I can't wait to get home and try them all on!" Lauren just glared at her and everyone began chatting again.

"Nice." I murmured only loud enough for her to hear.

"It wasn't a lie, my parcel did arrive this morning but the party is just the icing on the cake today." I chuckled at her chirpiness, shaking my head. I realised then that a half eaten muffin sat beside her usual can of diet soda, we were making progress.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please keep reviewing, I really appreciate your comments and ideas! The next chapter might not be up tomorrow because I'm visiting family and won't be home till super late but I've got so many ideas I want to get down into chapters!xoxo **


	11. Dancing

**Song suggestion: Die Young by Kesha **

**APOV.**

The rest of the week was spent making arrangements for saturday night. It turned out that Esme and Carlisle were visiting friends from friday to monday so it didn't matter what time we came home. Edward had suggested Bella and Jasper staying over with us, probably just so he could spend the whole night with Bella but I wasn't complaining. Jasper hadn't wanted to leave Rosalie at home alone so she was staying over too. They were also getting ready with us so we could go together in Esme's seven seater. Edward wasn't drinking so he could drive us to and from.

It was all working out quite nicely and I was extremely excited. It was my first party in Forks and I couldn't wait! I also got to meet Rosalie.

I woke early on saturday and made breakfast for Edward and Emmett who were both in good spirits for tonights party.

"So, have you decided what you're wearing yet? Because we can't be waiting around for you to decide later." Emmett mocked and I rolled my eyes.

"I have a few options, what do girls round here wear to house parties?" I had lots of different outfits laid out in my wardrobe. I just wasn't sure which would be most suitable.

"Bella just wears a casual dress with converse." Edward shrugged and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at the look on Emmett's face.

"You're very observant of Bella aren't you, have you ever considered you know, going there?" He winked at him and Edward went bright red, I'd never seen him look so shifty.

"No, she's just a friend." Edward insisted glaring at him.

"Anyway," I intervened. "What do the girls round here wear?"

"Well, Rosalie and her friends wear dresses and heels." Emmett thought for a second. "Not that their dresses and heels would be a fraction of the price of yours, you might want to rethink some of your outfits if you're scared of things getting ruined." He advised.

"I'll wear one of the outfits I'd wear to the trashy bars in New York." I was thinking aloud. "Not that I'm trying to fit in, there's no point." They agreed and we sat round the table finishing any outstanding homework. I didn't plan to be in any fit state to do homework tomorrow.

"Jasper, Rosalie and Bella are getting here around six so we can aim to get there around nine." Edward informed us before we all went our separate ways. It wasn't even one yet so I decided I'd take a nap so I was fully energized for tonight.

My alarm woke me just after five and I ran myself a bath while putting my hair in rollers. I couldn't believe how alive I felt. Since moving to Forks I'd slept more than I had in months, I was ready to rock Forks.

I exfoliated my body before shaving, the hot water aroma combined with the sweet bubble bath didn't even make me sleeping. I dried my body and put on some body lotion, I chose the Vivienne Westwood 'Naughty Alice' I'd got the with perfume. It was perfect, I'd wear the perfume later too. I painted my finger and toe nails a bright bubble gum pink and they were almost dry when I heard the door bell.

Even though I was still in my towel and had my rollers in I still headed downstairs excitedly, I felt a flutter inside me when I saw Jasper. He smiled at me and the flutter feeling increased. Bella and Rosalie followed him in, they were all carrying night bags but Rosalie's looked a lot bigger than the other two. Her hair was still slightly damp and it was clear she had no make up on. She looked worried and came straight over to me.

"Alice, please tell me you have a set of curlers because I forgot mine and someone," She glared at Jasper. "Wouldn't let me go back for them." I was thrilled that there was someone except me in Forks who felt this passionately about having good hair.

"Of course! I can help you curl it too if you like?" I offered.

"You're a life saver! Yes, I always have to get Jasper to do the back." She glared at him again. "Which is usually why my hair looks terrible from the back." I pretended to tut at Jasper, his just grinned and shrugged.

"You girls can go get ready now, we need to leave at nine." Emmett confirmed and I just rolled my eyes, I knew I'd be ready by then. "We're gonna go play xbox and have some beers, come join us if you're ready early." He spoke mainly to Rosalie which confirmed my thoughts that he was crushing on her.

Me and Rosalie bounded up the stairs to get ready with Bella trailing behind us. It didn't take long till my room was strewn with make up, clothes and hair products. Bella was lay across my bed playing music from my laptop while Rosalie began to curl her hair.

"Do you girls have your eyes on any senior boys?" Rosalie asked, giggling her eyebrows. I shook my head and so did Bella. I'd just finished sorting my wardrobe out, putting the outfits I wasn't wearing back in there place.

"Not even a junior boy?" She had a knowing look in her eye when she looked at me, I tilted my head slightly trying to figure out what she knew.

"Guys, I'm basically ready can I not just go and sit with the boys?" Bella moaned, not answering Rose's question. I turned to look at her, she looked exactly the same as she had when she walked through the door.

"Oh, honey, you are not ready!" She looked at me like she was a deer in headlights.

I managed to persuade her to change into the cornflower blue skater dress she'd brought with her. I couldn't force her into heels because her feet were two sizes bigger than mine so she stuck with her black high top converse. I knew she wouldn't sit still long enough for me to do her make up properly but I managed to get her to put some red lipstick on.

"You look so much more ready now!" Rose said as she began her make up and Bella just shrugged and left to join the boys, we both rolled her eyes. There was no helping some people.

I sat beside Rose as I started my make up, I couldn't help but notice she had a smirk plastered across her face.

"What are you smirking about?" I asked as I buffed my foundation over my primed face.

"You do a good job of hiding it." I was genuinely unsure about what she was talking about, that comment could relate to a lot in my life. I looked at her puzzled.

"Hiding what?" I started adding concealer.

"The fact you have a huge crush on my brother." She said matter-of-fact way. I closed my eyes wrinkling my brow.

"Ok, I can't possibly be sober for this conversation." I reached under my bed and pulled out a big bottle of vodka.

Earlier in the week I'd driven out of town to a quiet off license to buy drinks, it was the only place I knew my fake id would work and it had. I'd picked up vodka, wine and the beer Emmett had requested. I'd also stocked up for future parties, Jasper had told me these kind of house parties were regular. I hoped he wasn't lying.

"Shots!" Rosalie squealed throwing her arms up in the air.

I headed downstairs, still in my towel, in search of shot glasses. I figured that although we were drinking cheap vodka we could at least drink cheap vodka properly, from glasses.

"Emmett," I said on the way through to the kitchen.

"Yep." He shouted as I checked the cupboards, no shot glasses. I walked back into the lounge.

"Where do you keep the shot glasses?" I hadn't told Emmett about the bottle of vodka I'd got but he couldn't really complain, I had enough practice when it came to drinking. I wasn't stupid.

"We have some somewhere, but not for you." He said glaring at me suspiciously. "Why are you asking?" He knew why I wanted shot glasses, but he was being over protective and irritating. He'd told me not to buy spirits but I'd thought he was joking, till now. I saw Jasper watching me from the corner of my eye, I exhaled slowly.

"Fine, we can drink from the bottle." I giggled running from the room before Emmett could come after me.

"No shot glasses?" Rosalie noted as I came back empty handed. I shook my head and opened the vodka taking a large swig.

"So, how do you feel about Jasper?" She smiled gesturing for me to give her the vodka. I sat back next to her with the vodka between us.

"I don't know, he makes me feel weird." I shrugged taking a swig after her. "Like, when we met I had that weird feeling, you know when you just want to get to know someone?" She nodded and we continued with our make up. "I mean, I don't really know if he likes me or just, I don't know." I sighed.

"The feelings mutual for him, I think he likes you." I watched her, slightly open mouthed in confusion, as she casually filled in her eyebrows. "He talks about you, he's never been like this about a girl before and he doesn't deny it when I say he fancies you." She was smiling at my shocked face. "He doesn't tell me anything personal, don't worry." I nodded and filled in my own eyebrows.

I sat back, letting the information I'd just heard sink in. There was clear attraction that I felt towards Jasper, and interest. I'd never been interested in a boy like this, in a way that wasn't just physical attraction. I wanted to get to know him and apparently he wanted to get to know me too, apparently. I tried to clear my head, not wanting to feel head fucked whilst drinking, it would only make me emotional.

"Anyway, do you have your eye on anyone?" I asked Rose, trying to distract myself, she just giggled. I began to add bronzer to my face making my cheekbones stand out even more. By her giggle it was clear there was someone.

"Who?" I asked smirking and she took another drink before answering.

"Emmett." My mouth dropped open again.

"What? I thought he fancied you and you weren't interested!" I almost screamed and she began to explain as we finished our make up.

She and Emmett have had a flirty friendship since she'd moved here but neither of them had made a move. They'd been playing 'best friends' for a few years now but it was apparent that they both had feelings for each other which, from my observation, I could confirm.

"I think you should just go for it, kiss him!" I was smirking as I opened my box of false eyelashes. I had gold smokey eye make up where as Rosalie had done a much darker smokey eye. The lashes would just set off our looks perfectly.

"I'm not sure though, what if he doesn't feel the same way, if I've misread the signs and it ruins our friendship?" I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, the feelings definitely look mutual to me. Even if he's surprised or whatever, it's Emmett, he's a teddy bear so he'll be really nice about it." I assured her as we applied our lashes.

"Ok, I'll do it!" I she giggled. "But only if you kiss Jasper!" I felt my face drop.

"That's not fair! You've known Emmett years and I've known Jasper two weeks, it's so not the same situation." I couldn't moved because my eyelashes were drying.

"Exactly, imagine if it gets to end of senior year and nothing's happened, wouldn't that suck?" She did have a point, Jasper was good looking too, if I didn't get in there no doubt another girl would try.

"I don't know, maybe, but can we please just stop talking about it and have a good time?" I took a long drink of the vodka and she agreed.

There was only twenty minutes till we were supposed to be leaving so we turned the music up loud and got changed. I was wearing a very short, very tight and very yellow Versace cut out dress with a pair of massive black patent leather Louboutins. I added a black YSL clutch bag which was also patent leather.

Rosalie looked stunning. She was wearing a pink skin tight dress that fell just below her knee, it showed off her curves perfectly. I recognised the black heels she had on, they were Jimmy Choo and her clutch was a black DKNY one which I had once, it got ruined on a night out a few months ago.

"You look knock out Rose!" I whistled at her and she giggled.

"So do you! Those boys aren't going to know what to do with themselves!" We laughed and began to choose what alcohol we were going to take. I'd bought a selection of wines, not knowing what I'd be in the mood for on the night. I chose a bottle of rosé and Rosalie chose a bottle of white.

"Alice we need to leave!" I heard Edward shout. My room was more tidy than it had been earlier so there wasn't a lot to tidy tomorrow. I put two glasses of water on my bedside table and a box of painkillers.

We took our wine and headed downstairs. I had my rosé in one hand and vodka in the other. I was so ready.

Jasper bit his lip as I strutted down the stairs and I noticed Emmett looking a little lost for words as Rosalie followed me downstairs. The boys were carrying the crates of beer I'd got them and we headed to Esme's people carrier.

Bella got in the front with Edward, Emmett and Jasper sat in the back and me and Rose squeezed into the two at the very back.

"Bella, stick the radio on!" Rose called and she did as she said. "Oh, come on Bells, you can turn it up a little louder!" She insisted and she took another sip of vodka.

She turned it up on full and it was a song I recognised from. I sang along dancing in my seat, I felt tipsy now. Rose joined in and it just seemed to amuse everyone else. I pulled my phone out my purse and snapped a picture of me and Rosalie.

The song changed to another one I knew and I squealed shaking my body as much as possible when restricted by a seatbelt. Jasper turned round laughing at me, his laugh faded as our intense eye contact came back. I wasn't sure what to do so I just offered him some vodka, he took a deep swig and Rose cheered. The drive didn't last long and we pulled up outside a more traditional looking house than ours, it was still large. I suddenly realised they had a gravel drive and I groaned.

"Who even has a gravel drive!" I moaned. "I never had to worry about things like this in New York!" I exclaimed as Jasper helped me out the car. He kept his hand on my back as we walked slowly through the drive and up the steps to the porch. It was obvious Emmett and Rose had been here many times before because they just opened the door and walked straight in.

The downstairs was all open plan and full of people. It was like every single senior from Forks high in one room. I spotted Angela and waved, she was wearing a short floaty lilac dress and cream heels. She smiled and I realised Ben was on her arm, I winked at her and we all headed towards the kitchen. Once everyone had got themselves a cup, I poured everyone a generous shot of vodka.

"To parties in Forks!" I shouted and we all drank. Everyone filled their cups with their chosen drink and we began to mingle.

I was introduced to all Emmett's jock friends and all Rosalie's super girly friends but I didn't really chat with them. Gradually the music got louder and people started to dance. I loved to dance, in New York it was my favourite thing to do. I'd go out to any club or any bar as long as I could dance, I didn't care.

Downing my drink I grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her towards the group of dancing people. I began dancing, swinging my hips and moving my feet in time to the music. Rose joined in happily. More people started to join in and I could feel myself getting a little more sober. I headed back to where Jasper, Edward and Bella were stood chatting to some people I didn't recognise. I found my cup and poured myself a big wine. There was only a little vodka left and I reached out to add the last of the vodka to my wine, why not?

Someone's hand was on mine before I could reach it. I looked up furiously to see it was Jasper who was stopping me.

"Hey, what are you doing?" My voice was only slightly slurred, I knew I wasn't drunk yet.

"Stopping you from getting too drunk too early." I rolled my eyes. What was it with these people, did they not want to have a good time?

"Lighten up Jasper, believe it or not I know my limits." He let go of my hand and I added the vodka to my wine happily. He, Edward and Bella were now all giving me disapproving looks. Just to prove them wrong I took a deep swig from my glass. It didn't taste nice but just on principle I smiled. "Mhmm, delicious."

Jasper shook his head looking away form me. This was ridiculous! Who goes to a party and complains about people getting drunk? I was annoyed, Jasper was supposed to like me so how come he wasn't dancing with me? The first thing the boys who liked me in New York would do is ask to dance with me. I saw Rosalie dancing over to me and I immediately cheered up, someone who actually wanted to have a good time!

"Hey! Look what I got!" She pulled a bottle of whiskey from behind her back, this was perfect.

"Rose I love you!" I screamed hugging her, I didn't have to turn round to see the glares I knew the three party poopers would be giving us. Just to piss them off even more I moved so we were right in front of them and we downed our glasses of wine.

"Alice, you're such a little bad ass! I love it!" Her smile wavered as she looked behind me, I could guarantee she'd seen Jasper looking like a sad puppy. "Hey Jazz, whats up?" Jazz? I like it, I'm going to start calling him that.

"Nothing." He sounded like a stroppy teenager who was grumpy because his mom wouldn't let him play xbox or something.

"Then lets do some shots!" To my surprise Jasper joined in, we all did three shots of the whisky then he downed the rested of it. He didn't look annoyed anymore, I was glad to see he'd lightened up and was finally having a good time.

"We need to dance!" I insisted and Rosalie agreed turning towards the group of dancing people, before I could doubt what I was about to do I turned grabbing Jaspers hand. You can't do shots and down drinks and not dance! He didn't resist or let go of my hand as we approached the dancing group.

We started dancing and it appeared he had a good natural sense of rhythm, like me. I kept hold of his hand holding it up in the air as we danced, I liked the feeling of his hand in mine. He spun me round a few times and I giggled feeling dizzy. I grabbed onto him, suddenly realising how close we were I pulled back worried he didn't want to be close to me. He kept his hand on my lower back, keeping me close. My lips parted, unsure of his intentions as the intense eye contact returned.

**Sorry I stopped it there! But It's a super long chapter, I hope you enjoyed! There's more coming tomorrow don't worry! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, I'm more inclined to update if I know you guys are enjoying it!xoxo**


	12. Man Down

**Song suggestion: Houdini by Foster The People **

**JPOV.**

Her lips were pouty as she glanced to her right as she pulled back.

"They're watching" She slurred, I wasn't sure who she meant. I spun her round and we danced some more. I didn't feel drunk enough.

"Do you want another drink?" I asked as she swung her tiny hips with her arms above her head.

"Yes please!" I reluctantly let go of her hand and left her dancing with Rose and Emmett.

It was only once I was nearly at the place we'd hidden our drinks that I realised it was where Edward and Bella were stood. They were both watching me, I could see judgement in their eyes. I realised it must have been them Alice had meant when she said people were watching us. I ignored them as I took the bottle top off another beer and poured Alice half a cup of wine, I was still worried about her drinking too much but she'd insisted she knew her limits, I trusted her.

"You and Alice look like you're having fun." Bella said loudly and as I looked up I saw Edward's smirk.

"Yeah, we are." I walked away not wanting to hear their opinions, I wanted to get back to Alice. When I returned to the group, Emmett was spinning both the girls round and they were giggling.

"Hey, thanks Jasper." Alice stumbled slightly but still giggling, I put my arm round her waist as she steadied herself. "Wow, I feel druuuuunk" I laughed at her antics and it looked like she'd caught Bella and Edwards stares again. "Did they say anything to you when you got our drinks?" Even in heels she had to stand on her toes to talk into my ear because we were so close to the speakers now.

"They were just saying we looked like we were having fun." I rolled my eyes and she pulled a face.

"What's that even supposed to mean? Fuck them!" She squealed holding her cup up high. Her smile was the most natural and relaxed I'd ever seen it.

"I'll drink to that." I laughed, she giggled in agreement and we both drank. The beer was warm but I didn't care. We carried on dancing. I didn't recognise most of the songs but Alice seemed to know the words to every song.

She danced with confidence, she was sexy and she knew it. It wasn't hard to imagine her in New York anymore, with her tight dress and massive designer shoes. It made it even more obvious how much she'd been playing it down for school.

Her dancing had started to slow and she wasn't flipping her hair as much. The smile was slightly wavering from her face as she moved closer to talk to me.

"What else can we do instead of dance?" She was talking into my ear again with her hand resting on my shoulder as she waited for an answer.

"We could go find the rest of the juniors, I think Bella and Edward have joined Ben and Angela upstairs. It's usually where they go when they're bored of this." She nodded and I held her hand leading her out of the mass of dancing people.

"Oh!" She smiled and waved her empty cup at me, we went back to get her wine and I got another beer. I was tipsy but not drunk like I knew she was, I'd be keeping a close eye on her. I guided her towards the stairs, my arm round her because she wasn't really walking in a particular direction.

"Jasper," Her voice was giggly. "I don't think I can make the stairs..." She looked very serious and I couldn't help but laugh. "It's not laughing matter, I think you're a man down!" She slid down and sat at the foot of the stairs, looking liked she'd folded her body in half.

"Are you sure you can't make the stairs?" I bent down to her level and tried not to laugh. She pouted and shook her head. I reached out, lifting her over my shoulder in one swift motion causing her to squeal.

I carried her up the stairs, surprised by how little she actually weighed. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from mentioning it to her, but I knew it wasn't my place.

"Jasper!" She giggled as I put her down gently at the top of the stairs, but she kept her arms round me.

She bit her lip and looked up at me, her eyes shone. I looked back at her trying to figure out what she was thinking as she ran one of her hands down my chest slightly. I felt myself take a quick breath in and looked back at her.

There was a crash from the room next to us and we jumped apart. I could hear Edward asking if someone was alright, I could guarantee it was Bella. Alice tottered again looking a little lost. I put my arm round her and we followed the sound we'd just heard. I'd been here before and I knew everyone was in Angela's room.

Sure enough they were all in there. Edward was sat beside Bella on the bed, rubbing her freshly bruised knee while Ben was sat at one end of the small sofa with Angela at the other and her legs laid across his lap. They all looked up with interest as with entered.

"Hey guys!" Alice said happily, she was smiling in that way that drunk people did when they probably couldn't see anything.

"How are you two?" Edward asked amused learning forward to see us better. I shook my head at him and he just looked even more amused.

"Fabulous! What are you doing up here?" She was obviously looking around for some sort of entertainment factor which would have them up here instead of with the rest of the party.

"We're just chilling out, I think you should join us." Bella said, eyeing Alice's wobbly stature.

"Oh, cool, can we do that?" She turned to look at me pulling a face which meant she really didn't want to. I agreed with Bella and we sat across the bed from the others.

The conversation descended into gossip about who was doing what downstairs and I tuned it out, more interested in the little pixie beside me. She had her back against the wall like me but she was slumped against it. Her usual perfect posture had vanished. I looked at her properly, checking she was ok and she smiled, reaching her hand out towards mine. I took it gladly.

"Hey," Alice said interrupting the others conversation as she addressed the room. "Can we play a game?" She had a sweet smile on her lips.

"What kind of game?" Ben asked interestedly.

"We could play, hmmm..." She thought for a second. "I've never?" The game didn't ring a bell with me, or any of the others judging by the looks they were giving her.

"How d'you play?" Angela looked excited.

"Well, you say something you've never done and everyone who has done it has to drink." She confirmed with us. "And you just go round the group till you're bored of the game, I guess."

"It sounds fun, I'm in." I said looking at the others, everyone agreed willingly except Edward. He was just annoyed he wasn't drinking tonight.

"Shall I start?" Alice asked and they nodded eagerly. "Ok, I have never..." She thought for a second. "I've never finished an entire jawbreaker." Edward laughed, like me he'd been expecting something crazy. Me and Angela drank.

"Your go, Jasper!" She looked excited.

"I have never errr, been fishing." I shrugged and Alice laughed. Ben and Bella drank and Edward sipped his soda to join in the game. It was Ben's turn.

"I've never eaten a bug." I saw Alice wrinkle her nose as Bella drank.

"Seriously Bella?" You could hear the disgust in her voice.

"I was like six ok, it was a dare!" Bella giggled, you could hear a slight slur in her voice.

"My go!" Angela said, thinking for a second. "I've never peed my pants in public."

Everyone laughed but everyone's laughs increased when Alice drank.

"Excuse me?" I smirked and she blushed slightly, looking away. I had to admit, finding out the most sophisticated of all of us had peed herself in public was hilarious.

"I was really drunk." She shrugged. "Your go, Bella." Her voice was melodic and she rested her head on my shoulder, looking away from everyone. I put my arm round her and hoped she wasn't embarrassed as the game continued.

"I have never," She bit her lip thinking. "I have never been in trouble with the law." She said proudly and we all laughed, except Alice and Ben who both drank. Edward's flabbergast face looked between the two of them.

"What have either of you ever done to get in trouble with the law?" He sounded almost outraged.

"Me and some friends who live near my Grandparents in Oklahoma got into a fight because I drove over one of their skateboards by accident. One of the neighbours called the cops." He chuckled at the memory and we all looked at each other surprised. Ben was came across as being super sensible.

"What did you get into trouble for?" He asked Alice and she was smirking.

"For having a good time." She laughed, her smile wide.

"No one gets in trouble with the police for having a good time, Alice. This is serious..." Edward corrected her and she narrowed her eyes.

"It's ok, we won't judge you." Angela promised, she was learning forward just as interested as the rest of us.

"Alcohol and drugs." She shrugged. "As I said, for having a good time. Stop judging me Edward." She said the last bit without even looking up. I could see the judgement from his face fade and he just looked at me as we exchanged a look. I wasn't shocked, and he shouldn't be either, you'd assume drugs and alcohol must be like a birth right on the upper east side.

"Alice you bad ass!" Ben laughed, lightening the mood. "Your go ,Edward, what have you never done?"

"I have never broken a bone." Edward gave Bella a cheeky grin and she moaned before drinking. "Don't drink for every bone you've broken Bella, otherwise we'll be here all night." She blushed as everyone laughed. Me, Alice and Angela also drank.

Alice had taken a large gulp of wine and grimaced as it went down and she wrinkled her nose. I reached out to take the bottle from her, she clearly didn't need or want anymore. She let me take it, smiling gratefully.

Just then the door opened and Rosalie stuck her head in smiling.

"Hey, can I borrow you, Alice?" She looked excited and I could see her deliberately avoiding eye contact with me, suspicious. Alice shuffled off the bed and tottered towards Rosalie.

I could hear their voices giggling as they headed down the hall but I couldn't make out what they were saying. It took me a second to realise everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked indignantly.

"What's going on between you and Alice?" Angela asked and everyone moved in closer to hear my response.

"I don't know." I shrugged it was the honest answer.

"You obviously like her!" Bella's emphasis on 'obviously' proved she was drunk.

"Yes, obviously." Edward added, he was smirking. "I'm not mad at you for liking her." I felt slightly relieved, this is one of the things I'd been worried about.

"Like I said though, I don't know what's going on." I shrugged again and they girls faces looked disappointed.

"I think she likes you." Ben declared taking a drink of his beer. "Definitely into you." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Maybe, I just don't want to act too soon," I looked between the four of them. "You know what I mean?" Edward and Bella nodded sympathetically. They carried on with the game and more time elapsed, over half an hour had gone past and I was starting to fidget.

"Don't worry about her, Jazz." Edward moved to sit beside me. "She's with Rosalie, she'll be fine." I didn't say anything, "I think you're doing the right thing waiting it out a little, I don't think she's quite back to whatever her normal is yet." I nodded in agreement.

"What about your thing?" I asked nodding at Bella who was laughing with Angela.

"It's going good, you won't have to cover for us any longer." He had a almost shy smile. "I asked if she wanted to go out with me, properly, and she said yes"

"About time!" I smirked. We joined talking with the rest of the group. I couldn't help but notice it was almost an hour since Alice had left with Rosalie.

"Hey," Emmett stuck his head round the door. "Everyone's leaving so we might wanna get off soon." I checked my phone, it was almost 02:30am.

"Have you seen Rose and Alice?" I asked anxiously and he gave me a knowing look.

"They're down stairs, I don't think the last few shots they had have done them any good. They were trying to keep up with me and the guys." He laughed and I tried to look less tense. We said bye to Angela and Ben and followed Emmett downstairs.

The girls were sat on the sofa looking very drunk. Rose had her legs across Alice who's head was resting on the arm of the sofa, her eyes looked like they were ready to close for the night.

"Feeling fabulous, Alice?" Edward mocked.

"Go away Edward." She murmured "I want my bed, can we go now?" I looked at her pouting and I couldn't help but chuckle, she was so cute.

"Aw, Alice." Emmett patted her head. "We're all ready to go." He pulled Rosalie up and waited for me to get Alice up. It was as if her entire body had just gone limp and her shoes slipped off her feet. I picked up her shoes and guarded her towards the door, carrying her across the gravel drive that she'd complained so much about on the way in.

Alice and I got into the very back two seats Rose and Emmett were in front. I recognised the tired drunk look on Rose's face as she flopped against Emmett, this was classic drunk Rosalie. Bella sat in the front and Edward held her hand as he began to drive. Alice moaned quietly putting her head in her hands and learning against me.

"Alright there?" Emmett turned round laughing at Alice. "You'll know next time not to try and keep up with us big guys." I smirked as she batted him away with her hand. She kept her face pressed against my shoulder even when the car had stopped.

Rosalie had her arms round Emmett as she tottered towards the house, Bella only stumbled slightly on the way in but Edwards over protective arms were round her the whole way. I didn't even try to get Alice to walk, I just carried her.

"Thanks Jazz." She murmured and I smiled at the nickname.

"No problem Pixie."

**I had no fun writing this chapter, which was why it took so long to be uploaded. I've had a million distractions too but the next chapter will be fun. I hope you enjoyed, please review xoxo**


	13. Mouthwash

**Song suggestion: Wash by Bon Iver **

**APOV.**

I couldn't think properly, everything was jumbled in my head and the images I could see were blurred. I felt weightless for a while, just weightless confusion. I knew Jasper was with me but I couldn't hear his voice.

Suddenly the weightless feeling was gone, I was sat up right and I didn't like it. My eyes wouldn't open properly so I couldn't tell where I was.

"Alice?" Jasper asked softly. I moaned trying to open my eyes and this time it worked, everything was still blurred but I could just make out the kitchen table in front of me. Looking up, I came face to face with Jasper and I realised I was sat on his knee.

"I think she needs to eat something to sober her up, it's working for Rose." I heard Emmett say and I rubbed my eyes, they began to focus more. Everyone was sat round the table in couples. "Wanna have something to eat?" He asked offering a bag of potato chips, I just shrugged. Anything to make me feel less drunk was welcome. Jasper opened and held them out for me, my grip wasn't reliable.

Everyone was telling each other bits that they'd missed during the night like the guy who blew chunks out his nose when being sick and some girl got mad at her ex and slapped him. I didn't remember any of it, I just remembered dancing with Rose and Jasper.

Emmett was right, I was starting to feel more sober as I ate little handfuls of chips. Everyone looked drunk and tired, except Edward who just looked happy to have his arms round Bella. It was sweet. I suddenly felt sick from the food I'd just eaten and I grabbed out of Jaspers flinging them across the table.

"What was wrong with the rest of them?" Edward asked slightly amused, breaking away from the rest of the conversation.

"They're making me not feel good." My voice was still slurred but I didn't care. I saw Edward conversing wordlessly with Jasper, I couldn't be bothered thinking about whatever it was they were being sneaky about. I'd had such a good night dancing with Rose and having fun with Jasper, even if I felt too drunk and too tired now.

"So Alice, how are Forks house parties compared to the ones in New York?" Rose was watching me interestedly. She'd sobered up so fast compared to me.

"They were never in houses, always apartments." I smiled. "It's so different here," I eyed the room. We'd never sobered each other up, we'd just partied till we passed out. Although it was all very small townish, these guys all cared for each other more than me and my friends had in New York."I like it though." My voice sounded far away and I was blinking tiredly, Rose looked satisfied with my answer though.

"Bed!" Emmett declared at my half yawn.

"PLEASE!" I begged and everyone laughed. Edward and Bella left like a shot but Rose and Emmett took their time clearing away all the food left on the table.

"Do you need carrying?" Jasper asked, smirking slightly.

"No." I laughed as I stood up, he kept a hand on me keeping me steady. I only swayed slightly, I loved this tired feeling it meant I'd be ready to sleep dreamlessly.

"I'll go up with Alice and get ready for bed, if you guys wanna finish up here?" Rose suggested and I just did as she said. She took my hand and I followed her upstairs.

I changed into the first things I could find, a pair of silky pyjama pants and old baggy Dalton high sweatshirt. Rosalie helped me change but I still managed to bash my head against the storage units in my wardrobe about a million times.

Stumbling out my wardrobe we found Emmett and Jasper talking in the corner of the room, it was hard to take them seriously when they were both in sleepwear. When they saw us they gave each other what they thought were discrete nods.

"Giving Jasper the lecture on treating Alice right were you, Em?" Rose raised one eyebrows as Emmett looked shiftily at his feet.

"I can look after myself, thanks." I glared at them. Rose smiled at me, she was as independent as me and I liked that. My mom had always told me to stick with strong women.

"We're only next door, just holla if you need anything." Rose paused giving Jasper a look I was too tired to distinguish. "Night guys." She took Emmett's hand and lead him towards the door.

"Yeah, night." Emmett murmured as they left the room. Leaving Jasper and I stood on either sides of the room.

"Who said it was cool for you to stay with me?" I asked, tried to hide my smirk. He laughed and moved closer towards me.

"I can take the spare room if you'd rather? Just, while you were semi conscious you kept asking me not to leave you." He spoke whilst keeping strong eye contact between us. I could feel the blush creeping up my face, I'd been asking him not to leave me? Wow, well this was embarrassing.

"Sorry about that." I sighed looking at the floor. "I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Alice." He laughed, moving closer making me look up. "Just drunk." He grinned cheekily and I couldn't help but smile, I shook my head which immediately reminded me how drunk I was.

"Oh, wow." I said as I felt myself sway.

Jasper lead me over to the bed where I flopped out. My head spun immediately and I groaned, curling into a ball on my side. Lying down was so hard to get used to when you were drunk.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper touched his finger tips to mine.

"Dizzy." I sat up too fast and my head raced, the sick feeling from before had come back and I pressed my free hand to my lips trying to swallow. My vision felt too blurred again.

"Bathroom?" He asked, I just nodded closing my eyes. I did not want to throw up in front of him but I knew I couldn't control it.

He got me to the bathroom and lifted the seat, rubbing my back while I was sick till there was nothing left to throw up. I felt so embarrassed, tonight shouldn't have ended like this. I slumped on the floor with my head in my hands, the room was spinning too much. I could hear murmured voices which was when I looked up and realised Emmett and Rose had come in, they must have heard me throw up. I just groaned in embarrassment.

Rosalie was beside Jasper stroking my hair, I realised that she must have been holding it back too. Someone shut the toilet and flushed getting rid of the foul smell of vomit.

"Can I go to bed please?" My voice was raspy and it bothered me.

"Mouthwash first!" Emmett rolled his eyes at Rose but I agreed. "It would be too much effort to brush her teeth..." She shrugged, I swirled the mouthwash round my mouth a few times and spat it out and I felt myself sway a little.

I felt arms too big to be Jaspers around me, Emmett. He put me under the covers and Rosalie handed me a glass of water, all three of them stood beside me, just watching me.

"What?" I asked, cringing at how horribly raspy my voice was.

"We shouldn't have let you drink so much." Rosalie said shaking her head. "Do you want us to stay with you?" I felt bad now. She'd dragged me away form Angela's room to tell me she'd finally kissed Emmett, she was so happy. They'd admitted their feelings and were going to try things, and here they were offering to look after me!

"No, go sleep." I insisted. "Please, I'm fine with Jasper." I sipped the water trying to subside the pain in my throat. They nodded exchanging looks with Jasper.

"Shout if you need us again." I nodded as I drank some more water, I wanted to put it down but I felt too shaky. Jasper took it from my hands, resting it on the bedside table. He was eyeing the glasses of water and pain killers I'd left out.

"You were prepared." He observed, turning the main light off but the table lamp shone. Shadows played across his face and I slumped lower into the silky covers. I felt a shiver down my body and I curled into a ball, he was still stood there.

"Jazz, come to bed." I reached out for him and he climbed in next to me. I turned the light off and there was finally darkness. I heard him sigh as I reached for his hand. "What's wrong?" I turned over to face him.

"I feel bad, I shouldn't have let you drink so much." I tried to giggle but stopped immediately when I realised how much it made my throat hurt.

"We had fun, that's all that matters." I tried to reassure him but he sighed again. "And anyway, what chance did you think you'd have trying to tell me what to do?" I hoped he could hear the smile in my voice.

"That's true, you're very stubborn." He mused letting go of my hand and wrapping his arms round me. I rested my head on his shoulder and curled into his warm body.

"Exactly, but," I looked up at him, my eyes adjusted to the dark now. "Maybe next time I'll take your advice, I don't feel too good now." I could almost feel his guilt again. "Which is my fault," I pressed. "I was stupid." I kissed his jaw softly.

"We did have fun though." He murmured, his face slightly closer to mine now.

"So much fun." My voice had got raspier. "We should do it again some time." I wanted to elaborate but my voice hurt too much.

"We will." I could feel his breath on my neck but I was too exhausted to respond. "Sleep now though, little one." Before I could tiredly tell him off for the nickname, he kissed me on my forehead. It lasted longer than mine had, it didn't feel shy like mine either. I wrapped my arms round him, so comfortable in his arms.

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews, PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! Let me know what you think :) xoxox**


	14. Smug

**Song suggestion: Missed The Boat by Modest Mouse**

**JPOV.**

"Jasper?" Alice whispered, I'd been half awake for a while but I hadn't wanted to wake her.

"Yeah?" Her head was resting on my chest and I felt her move slightly to look up at me. I opened my eyes to meet her beautiful face. Her big green eyes had less of the usual sparkle but she still looked perfect.

"I feel like shit." She groaned and I couldn't help but chuckle. Whatever mildly romantic moment we'd been having had completely vanished.

"I'm not surprised." I murmured back and she nuzzled her head into my chest. I stroked her hair sympathetically. My hangover felt almost non existent. I hadn't really been drunk, just merry.

"Was I embarrassing?" She didn't look up when she asked, she sounded almost shy.

I had to take a second to think back, we'd missed most of the drama dancing. Alice had missed more than I because she'd been with Rose. I remembered her long hair swishing and the way her hips had moved. "No, not at all." I paused looking down to meet her gaze once again, she looked shy. "Why d'you ask?" I felt my brow furrow and I wrapped my arm round her.

"I just," She broke our gaze. "I was really drunk and we played that stupid game with everyone, then I couldn't even get myself out the car!" She sighed continuing. "Then I threw up in front of everyone, I feel so embarrassed."

"You didn't reveal anything embarrassing during the game." I mean, drugs and alcohol weren't really a big deal considering she'd grown up on the upper east side, it was almost birth right. I mean we all drunk underage and pot was quite common from the seniors, but I couldn't shake the feeling that she'd probably done harder drugs than pot. "And you shouldn't feel embarrassed about the other stuff, we've all been there before." I tried to reassure her but she was still looking away.

"You don't think I'm disgusting?" She whispered. I couldn't even believe she was asking me.

"Alice, it would be impossible for you to ever genuinely disgust me." Her smile sent a wave of butterflies through me.

"Well, I still feel disgusting whether you think I am or not." She sat up slowing, stretching. "That did not feel as good as I thought it would." She moaned and put her head in her hands. I sat up too and I felt a slight throb in my head, not a good sign.

"I'm feeling it now too." I rubbed my head and I could hear her tinkling laugh. "What time is it?" I thought allowed suddenly, looking round for a clock or phone. She reach beside her and picked up her phone.

"Just gone eleven." She sighed again. "We should get ready, if I shower here you can take the shower in the main bathroom?" She offered.

"Yeah, sure." I got up collecting my bag from the floor, Alice paused before she entered her bathroom.

"Don't be long." She pouted and closed the door behind her quickly. Wow.

I made my way to the main bathroom, it was similar to our main one. Like the Cullens, we had one of the large houses on the outskirts of Forks. Except it was usually just me and Rosalie living there, rather than a nice house full of people like this.

Showering fast, I brushed my teeth and dried myself with one of the many fluffly towels then dropped it in the washing basket. I pulled on my change of clothes, sweat pants and a t-shirt. I put my socks on as I hesitated behind Alice's door, I'd just spent the night with her in my arms so why was I so afraid to knock?

Three small knocks.

"Come in." She sang sounding chirpy. Maybe the shower had helped her hangover.

I entered the room, any slight mess that had been left from the night before was gone. She was sat on the bed with her laptop, her hair was wrapped in a towel and she was wearing a navy Juicy Couture tracksuit. I recognised the brand from being forced to shop with Rose.

"Jazz, look at these!" She giggled and I sat beside her. She was on facebook flicking through pictures from the night before. "Look!" She giggled again, it was a picture of the two of us dancing and laughing. "It's so cute!" I smiled at her.

"It is cute." I smiled softly, it really was. You could see genuine happiness in her eyes. We looked through the rest, there were a few of Rose and Alice pulling funny faces and some of us with Edward, Bella, Angela and Ben. We were still laughing at them when I heard Alice's stomach rumble and she laughed even more. "Ready to go downstairs?" I asked, she huffed and closed her laptop.

"Are you sure I shouldn't be embarrassed?" She chewed her lip. I reached out and took her hand tentatively.

"Honestly, you weren't that bad." I reassured her and we headed downstairs.

As expected, the others were sat round the table all looking hungover. Except Edward who just looked very, very smug. They all looked up as we entered.

"You two finally got up then." Edward stated, leaning back in his chair to survey us.

"Be quiet." Alice said glaring at him before heading round to the breakfast bar. "Coffee?" She asked and I nodded.

"Fill me up would you?" Rose grimaced and Alice took her mug. I sat opposite Edward, trying not to look at him. Despite being such good friends, I still found him incredibly irritating sometimes.

"I'm never getting that drunk again." Bella murmured with her head in her arms and Alice sat beside me passing out our coffees.

"I didn't think you were that drunk." Alice said taking a deep sip of her coffee.

"She wasn't, she just isn't used to it." Edward smirked and looked round the table at everyone in a very superior manner.

"Be quiet already," Emmett moaned throwing a napkin at him. "Just because you were boring and didn't drink."

"Actually, I didn't drink so I could escort you home." He smirked again. "And it's a good thing I did considering the state of some of you..." He looked pointedly between Rose and Alice.

"Hey!" Rosalie said warningly, you could almost hear the venom in her voice. Emmett was also glaring at Edward. It had been obvious that the two were into each other ever since we move here. Something about the way they were together had changed, especially since I guessed Rose had stayed in his room last night rather than the spare room. It didn't bother me, I'd always assumed it would happen some time.

"Was I that bad?" Alice asked worriedly looking towards me. No one tried to stifle their laughs and she looked down, avoiding everyones eyes.

"You literally couldn't actually walk." Bella smiled lifting her head from her arms.

"Yeah, we could even hear you throwing up." Edward beamed, he was enjoying this far too much. Alice groaned and put her head down on the table. I felt her brush her her fingers against mine under the table and I took her hand.

"Lay off her guys, I'm pretty sure I had to pick you up from a party in a worse state last summer." Emmett was right. Mid July there had been a party at Jessica's and we'd got hold of loads of gin. Edward got too drunk too fast and spent and spent an hour with his head in the toilet before Emmett came to pick him up.

"Oh yeah..." Bella turned to look at him smirking, the smile was long gone from his face now. "It wasn't even midnight and you had to get taken home." Alice looked from Bella to me to Emmett.

"That's hilarious!" She stated with a sly smile towards Edward. It wasn't long before everyone started trying to embarrass each other with their worst drunken experiences, Alice seemed the most amused.

The day passed too quickly for my liking. We all chilled out together watching movies and eating popcorn. It was unbelievably relaxed considering Alice had met us all two weeks ago and had only properly met Rose last night. I'd spent most of the afternoon sat with Alice, her head resting against my shoulder as we all kicked back and watched the tv screen.

"Hey, Jazz will you give me a hand taking the bowls back to the kitchen?" Emmett asked, it was late afternoon now.

"Yeah, sure." I collected the rest of the empty popcorn bowls and followed him into the kitchen.

I knew full well this had nothing to do with keeping the house tidy. Last night before we'd gone to bed Emmett had insisted on talking to me about Alice. He was incredibly over protective of her, they were more like brother an sister than cousins. It was more about keeping her safe than not hurting her, I'd been friends with both Edward and Emmett for three years now. He trusted me.

"I take it everything was fine when we left last night?" He was putting the bowls into the dish washer, not looking at me. Being serious didn't suit him.

"Yeah, we just went to sleep." I shrugged and he turned to look at me.

"You know I'm not trying to be annoying right?" I nodded in response. "I can't help but worry about her, I just think she needs looking after." This was the difference between Emmett and Edward's approach to keeping an eye on Alice, because I was sure Esme had them under strict instruction. Edward had a little more trust in her, where as Emmett would just bulldose anything he thought was upsetting her.

"No, I know. She's you're cousin, you want to keep her safe." His eyebrows contracted and he became more serious.

"It's not just that." He sighed. "I don't know if you know much about what happened to make her come here but it's some pretty fucked up shit." His expression was almost pained. I could empathise with him here. Thinking that Alice, who was so lovely and charming, was dealing with the tragic death of her parents on the inside was troubling. She didn't deserve this.

"I get that." I murmured, I felt a little guilty now. It was insensitive of me to be getting involved with her when she clearly had enough on her plate.

"I'm not saying don't spend time with her." He rushed the words out. "She clearly likes you but I just don't want her to be getting into you to distract her from, you know, getting back to normal." I nodded. "Just take it slow, ok?"

"Yeah, agree, I can do slow." I said and he smirked, removing all seriousness from the conversation.

"Damn, I sound like such an ass trying to be serious." He rolled his eyes.

"You really do." I mocked him. "But seriously, do I need to give you the talk about Rose or...?" I smirked at him and it was clear he'd taken offence.

"Dude, you know how long I've liked her!" He looked shifty now. "I'd never treat her bad." I knew it was true. The big man act he had going on with the guys at school didn't fool anyone who really knew Emmett. He was a softy on the inside, it had showed even more with Alice moving here.

"You better not." We laughed and headed back to the rest of the group.

**It's taken me ages to write this chapter because I've been back at college and been super busy. Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming because I really appreciate them. I hope you enjoyed xoxoxo **


	15. Sting

**Song suggestion: Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine **

**JPOV.**

We arrived home later than planned, it was almost ten. A light shone from the hall meaning at some point today or late last night my father had arrived home from his business trip. I exchanged a look with Rose as we unlocked the door.

He was sat on the fourth step up and there was a very large suitcase resting at the bottom of the stairs and he was dressed in a smart suit. He looked nothing like me or Rose, you'd never have looked at us and assumed we were family. He had cold grey eyes and very dark very straight hair. His face was contorted into a glower as we closed the door behind us.

"And where have you two been?" His voice wobbled, it was clear he was angry and I started to panic. I knew this situation too well, our innocence was clear but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered to him when he was like this.

"We stayed at the Cullens last night." I looked at Rose who was just staring at her feet, her lip wobbled. She like me knew what was coming. "We were only there becau-"

"Cut the crap, I don't care." He stood up walking towards us slightly. "You two don't appreciate anything I do for you." He spat. "I came home from a business trip with fantastic news to this," He gestured wildly to the dark rooms around us. "I've worked so hard to provide for you and this is how you repay me? You can't even be here when I need you to be." He was very close to us now.

"We didn't know you were coming home today." I said quietly, I knew he didn't care but I needed to say it. I needed him to hear it so maybe he'd listen and believe me. Maybe this wouldn't get bad.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked with anger still in his eyes, he lifted a hand and slapped me hard across the face. I knew it was coming no matter what I had or hadn't said. This wasn't a new thing, a slap rather than a punch because it wouldn't bruise. He'd learnt that a long time ago.

"Dad..." Rose cut between us.

"Don't you start." His glare was worse now. "You two are just like her." His voice shook and I swallowed deeply as Rose opened her mouth to say something. "NO!" reached to hit her like he had me. I pulled her out the way, her eyes were wide and she kept hold of my hand tight. He slapped me again. It stung but I'd rather it be me than her.

"You look like her and you act like her," He came closer, his eyes as narrowed as they could go. "With your blonde locks and ungrateful attitude, I hate you like I hate her and it's all your fault." He spat. "I WORKED SO HARD FOR HER AND I STILL WORK HARD FOR YOU." He reached up high to remove a large baby photo of us from the wall. With all the strength he could muster, he threw it across the hall. I shielded Rose and myself from the shards of glass as they flew around the hall way.

"I WANTED TO TAKE YOU OUT TO DINNER." He threw the coat stand next and I could feel myself flinch. "I WANTED TO TELL YOU ABOUT MY KNEW BUSINESS VENTURE." Now he was just breaking and throwing whatever he could find now. "BUT YOU WERE-" His voice came out in huffs. "At a friends house." He mocked my voice and moved towards us slowly. It was menacing, I held onto Rose tighter. "So it doesn't matter now." He shrugged. "I'll be away for a month and when I return you better have stopped acting like..." It was clear he couldn't bring himself to say our mothers name. "Stopped being ungrateful bitches like her."

He dusted off his suit and reached for his luggage before pushing us out the way. I heard the car ignition and the crunch of gravel as it pulled out the drive. We stood in silence except the occasional sob from Rose.

This was our secret. It had been like this ever since our mother had left all those years ago. His violence had began almost the day after she left, he'd got better with it and it was less frequent now. It was clear that this must have been the reason she'd left. She abandoned us and left us with a man who would hurt us. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. She should have taken us with her. The abandonment and the pain she'd caused me and Rosalie was unforgivable. I could understand her leaving because he hurt her, but leaving her two children with him? No.

It was easy to forget about normally, with distractions like school, parties and spending so much time at the Cullen's, especially when he was away. But when he was home, when we had to spend time with him, it was uncomfortable and awkward. It didn't feel like a family, it just felt wrong.

We cleared the mess from the hall in silence, the glass only caused the occasional small cut. The mess was gone and in the bin faster than it had been made.

Still in silence we headed upstairs to our rooms. It wasn't long after I'd changed and sorted my school things out that there was a small knock on my door. "Come in." I murmured quietly, I'd been waiting for this. It happened every time our father behaved like this.

"Can I stay with you tonight, please?" Her face was puffy and her cheeks were tear stained. She was in pink pyjamas with no make up on and no fancy hair style, she wasn't the glamourous girl in high school anymore. It was like we were children again.

"You don't need to ask." I smiled softly and she ran across the room to give me a crushing hug. We got into separate sides of the bed but Rose kept a hold of my hand. I could hear she was still crying.

"I hate this." She choked through her tears.

"Things will be ok, it'll get better." I tried to reassure her as much as myself, recently things had been so good.

My father hadn't been like this since mid July and since then things had been great. There'd been parties every other weekend, camping, bonfires, we'd been back to Texas to stay with our grandparents and I'd met Alice. I felt uncomfortable now.

Alice. I knew now that Emmett was right, I had to take this slow. No one, not even Edward knew about my father. It was obvious she had secrets too, darker than mine but neither of us were ready to admit them yet. Things would have to be slow, I couldn't ever drag Alice into a relationship with me when I couldn't be honest with her. I also couldn't drag her into this kind of violence, I'd never put her at risk like that.

I started to worry then, maybe I just wasn't good for her? Maybe I would just hurt her instead of make her happy? What if I was like my father and couldn't show affection? I felt sick.

Things would be slow. Very slow.

**Hey hope you enjoyed! Thank you to all those who review and favourite! I really love hearing your opinions so please review! Super short chapter I know but I had to get it up because I'm literally bursting to write the next two chapters! xoxo**


	16. Camel

**Song suggestion: Requiem On Water by Imperial Mammoth **

**APOV.**

Two weeks ago I was looking forward to my first party in Forks. Now I was in the back of Edward's Volvo sulking. It was Friday, we'd just finished school and were heading home for another boring Jasper free evening.

I'd assumed after the party things would have changed between us, that we'd be spending more time together and getting to know each other better. But I couldn't have been more wrong. The first few days back at school after the party he'd almost ignored my presence but slowly the tension from before had crept back. We were now in exactly the same position we had been in the day of our question game, slowly trying to find out more about each other. It was so tentative, as if he had spent the night of the party in my bed cuddling with me.

He didn't come round as much either now that Edward and Bella had made their relationship public. The only time he was round now was for homework, homework nights were the worst. Bella, Jasper and Rose would all come over for tea and we'd all sit in the lounge and study together. I always finished well before them, the work here at Forks was easy. I even found myself helping Rose and Emmett with their work sometimes and they were seniors. It had crossed my mind to try and find out if I could graduate early, or just look into taking more senior classes.

Despite everything that had happened, or should I say hasn't happened, with Jasper, I'd still managed to stay in a good mood. But today I'd just had it, I'd woken in a foul mood and everything had annoyed me. I was sick of feeling ignored by Jasper, sick of Edward sucking Bella's face at every given opportunity and sick of being bored. What I wanted to do was have a wild night out in New York but there was no chance of that happening, even if I was in New York, I hadn't been able to party like I use to since the accident. I felt held back, not my carefree self at all.

The car pulled into the drive and I got out trying to arrange my features into something that wasn't a frown. I ignored my cousins and walked straight past them into the house and straight up the stairs into my room.

I pulled off my clothes and swapped them for black leggings and my Mom's old t-shirt which she wore to paint in. I curled into a small ball on my bed and inhaled the scent of the shirt. I always sprayed her old clothes with her favourite perfume so that at times like this, it felt like she was still here a little.

Now I felt silly. Here I was in a huff about a stupid boy I'd known for a month when it was nearly five months since my parents had died. I squirmed uncomfortably, it just didn't feel right. Non of this should have happened. I should be in New York now parading different outfits for my Mom in preparation for a night out and my Dad should be standing there laughing at me pretending to be a model. But no, I was here in Forks sniffing an old t-shirt that reeked of Chanel No.5.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." I yelled and sat up. I could feel my hair had gone static so I must look ridiculous.

"Hey," Emmett said opening the door, he came and sat opposite me. "What's up?" I felt my lips pout slightly. Did he know I was sulking or was this just a general Emmett greeting?

"Nothing, you?" My voice was nonchalant.

"I'm bored!" His voice was sulky, I felt better knowing it wasn't just me who. "I want to do something, it's been like this for ages..." He looked irritated now. "And Edward won't do anything fun because all he wants to do is kiss Bella." He pulled a face.

"Em, I'm really bored too. It sucks doesn't it." I empathised, Emmett and I had been having a lot of quality time over the weekends. We often found ourselves in the basement, he'd been teaching me how to play Call of Duty on xbox, so far the zombie one was my favourite.

"I was thinking of asking Rose and Jasper round because Bella is already coming over, it can be like a date night." I faked a smile as he winked at me, I didn't want Emmett to think there was anything wrong. He was protective enough, God forbid he thought Jasper had upset me and we'd be taking Jazz to hospital in to parts.

"Yeah great, we can watch a film or something?" I kept up the charade in a similar manner until he left to call them. This was when I flopped across the bed and groaned into my pillow.

What if after the party he'd realised I was just a weirdo and that he didn't actually like me in that way? I mean, it was stupid anyway because we hadn't even kissed yet, it was nothing. Maybe he'd decided he just wanted to be friends, or something stupid like that. The idea of this made me feel sick. I'd found a guy that I genuinely liked and wanted to get to know and the chances were he just wanted to be friends. Oh, God, maybe he only even spent time with me that night because he was drunk. No, no, I had to stop over thinking this. It was literally nothing.

"THEY'LL BE HERE IN TWENTY MINUTES ALICE!" Emmett yelled in a tone which meant _get ready now. _I dragged myself into my wardrobe to look for a shirt that wasn't covered in paint. Then I remembered my mother.

What on earth would my Mom have thought of me if she were here, huh? Swooning after a guy and having a sulk because he wasn't as chatty as he'd been two weeks ago. She'd have told me to be a strong women and own it, guys didn't control girls emotions. I was better than that.

I took a deep breath, cleared my head and began to get ready. I pulled on a pair of black jeans, the type that are super comfy but look like it broke the bank paying for them, with a watermelon print shirt from American Apparel. I tied my hair back in a high pony tail and put my glasses on. I generally got away with only using my glasses when I was watching tv or reading for long extents of time, or when I had a headache. Looking round my wardrobe I decided I was definitely in need of a revamp, an order from net a porter should sort that out, or possibly American Apparel. They were my favourites.

As I strolled down the stairs I caught Emmett sneaking a load of food down into the basement. He silently gestured for my to follow him, I rolled my eyes and followed his lead.

Bella and Edward were already down there, cuddled up on one of the sofas. I wrinkled my nose and exchanged a look with Emmett. I was really starting to wish they'd kept there relationship a secret now, there'd be a lot less PDA.

"I was thinking these films?" He held up a selection of comedies and I smiled and nodded. The films looked terrible but it was clear he was making an effort. "I thought we could just grab some beers and eat some food." He continued, he looked like a puppy trying to do a trick to impress his master. It was sweet how much he wanted everyone to be happy.

"Yeah, it sounds good." I tried to mask the unenthusiasm in my voice but he looked at me suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" His voice was quieter now, not that Bella or Edward would have heard because they were too busy whispering sweet nothings to each other and giggling. It was quite sickly.

"I just miss New York a lot today." His expression became sympathetic. "I don't know, it's just taking a little longer to adjust to Forks than I thought." I shrugged.

"It's a big change, it'll take time." He sighed pulling me into a big bear hug. I felt a little bad for not being totally truthful with him when he went through all this effort to make me feel at home. He pulled back and was about to say something but the door bell rang, his eyes glittered and he shot up the stairs to answer the door.

I curled into the corner of one of soft love seat sofas and occupied myself with my phone because the horrid couple in the corner were still giggling. I mean honestly, is that kind of behaviour really necessary?

Since I'd moved here they'd been no contact between me and my old friends. I knew that when I eventually moved back to New York they'd still be there, probably still going to the same clubs and drinking the same cocktails that they always had. It was weird, I'd lost contact with a lot of them after the accident, but a few of them had continued to try and get me to go out and party. They'd had good intentions and by their facebook updates I knew they were just out all the time, they weren't purposefully ignoring me.

"Hey guys!" I jumped at Rose's voice as she and Jasper followed Emmett down the steep stairs. She eyed Bella and Edward with a look of disgust. "I see you're all having fun." I rolled my eyes at her and she made a bee line for the space next to me.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked, my voice was happier than before. I really did like Rose, she reminded me of my New York friends except more genuine.

"I'm great," She beamed, her face glowed. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." I shrugged. Using missing my home city as a cover up for being irritated with the Jasper situation really had made me miss it more than usual.

"Oh?" She frowned and I saw Jasper look at me from the corner of my eye. He was chatting with Emmett and Edward who had finally removed himself from Bella.

"It's just so boring here." I shrugged playing with my sleeve.

"Tell me about!" She groaned and it was clear she understood. "When we went back to Houston in summer, all my friends were going on these crazy nights out and stuff." She sighed enviously. "I went out with them a few times, it was so awesome and then I came back to Forks." She pulled a face and I couldn't help but smile.

I hadn't known they'd moved from Houston, I'd just assumed small town Texas or something. It felt like I had more and more in common with them the more I found out.

"I think we should organise something cool soon." I lowered my voice slightly. "You know, something that's actually a good night." She burst out laughing.

"Definitely! I don't think I can handle this kind of boredom much longer." She thought for a second. "You know, if you're really bored of being stuck in Forks we could go shopping tomorrow?" She offered.

"Really?" I gasped, I'd been so busy moping around I hadn't even thought of driving out to the surrounding areas. I also hadn't considered it because I knew my cousins wouldn't go on a shopping trip with me and Esme had been so busy with her new interior design business to have the spare time.

"Yeah, I mean we can cheer ourselves up with retail therapy and discuss some kind of cool plans to liven things up here." I let out a deep sigh, this really was perfect.

"That sounds amazing!" I clapped my hands together excitedly and we continued to discuss our plans for the next day. We decided on Seattle, I wasn't sure how far it was but Rose said there was a starbucks and an American Apparel which were two things I needed desperately.

Not long after our plans were made Emmett announced that it was time for the first film. I turned down a beer, I still didn't feel back to normal even after organising a great day out for tomorrow. Rose joined Emmett on the sofa opposite and Jasper sat in the arm chair next to the sofa I was on.

I wasn't really watching the film, my mind had slipped back to New York. I found myself flicking through the millions of pictures on my phone from my ex New Yorker life. I felt so nostalgic it was almost making me feel sick. Sneaking a glance round the room I felt a horrible empty feeling in my stomach. The two couples were cuddled up, laughing at the movie which I was paying no attention to. I wrapped my arms round my legs tighter and curled up as small as I could. I stayed like this till the end of the movie.

"Right then," Emmett said removing the dvd from the tv. "What next?" an argument broke out between him, Rose, Bella and Edward about the next film. Again, I ignored the noise and continued flicking through pictures on my phone. I didn't care how rude I looked, I was at my wits end. I didn't want to be sat in here, I wanted New York.

"I'm gonna go get a soda." I stated after they'd decided what film they were going to watch. I ignored their responses and ran up to my room, heading straight into my wardrobe.

It took me a few minutes to find them but I knew I'd hidden a stash of cigarettes somewhere. I fished out the pink diamante lighter a friend had gifted me for a birthday two years ago.

Carlisle was at work and Esme was at dinner with a client but I still found myself sneaking through the house, as if one of them were about to pop out of the woodwork. I grabbed a diet soda from the fridge and slid open the french door to the back porch.

I sat on the top step and lit my Camel cigarette then took a sip of my soda. The scent of the fumes brought back a thousand memories from parties, nights out, charity galas and trashing hotel suites. With every drag the memories felt closer, I closed my eyes replaying the best ones in my mind.

Footsteps disturbed my thoughts making me jump, I spun round to see Jasper stood a few feet behind me.

**Hey, hope you enjoyed! I want to say I'll update soon but only if you guys review! I like knowing your thoughts on my story!xoxoxo **


	17. Popcorn Kiss

**Song suggestion: The Fear by Ben Howard **

**APOV.**

"Can I help?" I said coldly, I wasn't even looking at him. I knew it sounded rude but I couldn't stop myself, he was annoying me again and had been for the past two weeks.

"I think we need to talk." His voice was tentative and shy, nothing like his usual confident twang. He sat down on the step beside me, I could see he was looking at me but I ignored him.

"Yeah." I smiled grimly. "I get it, you thought you liked me but you didn't, it's cool." I took a long suck on my cigarette.

"What?" The confusion in his tone made me furious. I turned to look at him and I could feel the anger burning in my eyes.

"Oh, come on, did you really think you were that discreet? You've blatantly just been ignoring me since the party." My tone was getting colder, I considered saying more but just looked away shaking my head.

"I didn't intend to make you feel ignored." I snorted but he continued. "I like you Alice, I didn't stop liking you after the party, if anything I like you even more." I stumped my cigarette out angrily.

"So you thought ignoring me would be the best way to show that? Good job." My narrow eyes met his now. His face was soft, confused like a child. It made the anger lessen, I was just left with irritation. "I don't get it Jasper."

"I just think we should take it slow." He whispered biting his lip and looking at the floor.

"Well these last two weeks haven't been slow, they've been nothing." My tone was still angry even if I didn't feel it. I didn't understand him.

"I just-" He stopped and his eyebrows furrowed as he thought. "I don't want to hurt you, I'd never want to hurt you." His voice was so quiet now and honesty glowed from his eyes. "I just don't want to take it too fast, I don't have a great past and there's things I'm scared you'll find out about me and then not like me anymore." His voice was almost a whisper. "I like you a lot, I just don't want to make you sad."

"You wouldn't hurt me or make me sad, what's brought this on?" I asked but he just shrugged, looking deeply into my eyes. "I have secrets too you know, things I'd hate for you to know, for anyone to know." I sighed. "Everyone has secrets from the past they're not proud of, you can't let them hold you back."

"You're right," He half smirked but I could still see the sadness in his eyes. "I sound like such an ass." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Only kinda." I smirked. "And I like you a lot too, by the way." I pouted as he eyed me up with his usual smirk now.

"Oh yeah?" He emphasised his Texan twang making me pout even more, I just nodded in response slightly embarrassed. "We better get back before they wonder where we've been, little one." We stood up and I glared at him

"Stop calling me that Jazz!" I giggled and poked him softly in the belly,

"Ow, fine." He said reluctantly. "I'm sorry, by the way." We both stopped walking now, not even half way across the decking.

"For what?" I questioned, slight confusion crossed my face and I tilted my head slightly.

"Making you feel like I was ignoring you, I didn't mean to upset you." He looked into my eyes and I pouted playfully, I'd already non verbally forgiven him. "It was so hard trying not to talk to you." He grinned taking my hand.

"Yeah?" The playful tone was clear in my voice and he watched me expectantly. "I'm sure I can make up for your lack of Alice time by talking to you non stop for the rest of the evening, if that makes you feel any better?" I offered and he shook his head trying not to smile.

"You're just too much." He laughed and we regained the intense eye contact that we'd been giving each other since I arrived here. It felt like he was seeing me, looking into my soul or something, it was deep. I couldn't take it anymore.

I acted on impulse, standing on the tips of my toes, I pressed my lips to his. He leant down and kissed me back. Our lips and tongues moved in unison and he ran his hands through my hair. I ran one hand up his abs, resting the other on his shoulder. He tasted like popcorn and I giggled causing him to pull away slightly.

"What?" He sounded embarrassed, rejection was written all over his face. I giggled again and wrapped my arms round his neck, pulling myself closer even if he did still look confused. He wrapped his arms round my waist, giving me a squirming feeling in my stomach.

"You taste like popcorn." I whispered. He groaned and rolled his head back, half amused half embarrassed.

"Well," He said looking down at me. "You tasted like soda and cigarettes." He raised a disapproving eyebrow and it was my turn to feel embarrassed now. "Since when did you smoke?"

"Everyone smoked socially in New York, they remind me of home so..." I chewed my lip, watching his face.

"I see." He nodded thoughtfully. "You really miss it don't you?" I felt my face drop a little as I nodded.

"So much, sometimes." I swallowed and put on a smile. "But not so much when I'm with you, or when the whole gang is together having fun." I was referring to our little couples gang with Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett. It really was fun when we were all together.

"Yeah, I'm pretty cool right?" I raised my eyebrows smirking at his play cockiness. "And the rest of the gang are pretty cool too I guess..." He shrugged trying to play cool.

"And you said I'm too much!" I giggled shaking my head.

"We're both too much." He wiggled his eyebrows making me giggle even more. "But we should probably get back now, they really will be getting suspicious." I agreed and we headed back hand in hand.

The rest of the night passed slowly. Jasper sat with an arm round me on the sofa I'd been sat on before. I rested my head on his shoulder suddenly realising how exhausted I was. I hadn't got so much sleep the past two weeks, I'd been having white noise dreams. I pushed any thoughts of white noise out of my mind and let my heavy eye lids drop.

**Hope you enjoyed! A KISS FINALLY! Hahaha, thanks for all the reviews again! You guys are the best, please keep them coming I really appreciate your thoughts and ideas! It took a little while writing this just because I've been super busy (I do fashion/textiles and I've been doing a ton of samples recently) **

**Please review/favourite/follow thanks!xoxo**


	18. It's Versace!

**Song suggestion: Good Life by One Republic**

**APOV.**

It was fuzzy and gray, noise crackled. I could occasionally hear or see someone familiar but it was confusing. It was annoying me, I didn't understand what it meant.

The shrill sound of an alarm woke me. I sat straight up, gasping slightly for air. My nightmares weren't technically scary, but they scared me. The unclear emptiness was similar to my memories of the day and days leading up to the car accident. I hated not being able to remember, it felt like I got off too easily sometimes.

"Hey," I jumped before realising it was only Jasper, he didn't notice jump because he was turning his phone alarm off. "Rose told me to set the alarm so you'd wake up in time to go shopping." I nodded mindlessly, I couldn't even remember going to bed let alone Rose getting us to set an alarm. I had to try really hard to think back to the night before.

I thought back to the night before. I came back from school, sulked, Emmett talked to me then Jazz and Rosalie came over. We'd been watching a film, I went outside and Jasper was there then we kissed. We kissed. I kissed Jasper, me and Jasper kissed.

A warm feeling filled my belly and I turned round to see him watching me with concern written across his face. "What's wrong?" He inquired running a hand through his tousled locks. I opened my mouth and closed it again, like a goldfish. Rearranging my features from 'I just had a weird nightmare which wasn't actually scary but just scares me because I'm weird' to 'Yes we kissed last night and yes I want to kiss you again"

"Nothing, I think I just woke up too fast." I leant back against him and he put his arm round me.

"Sure you're ok?" He looked down at me, his expression unreadable for a change. I couldn't help but notice how perfect his jaw looked from the angle I was at.

"More than ok." I smiled and his face relaxed.

"That's what I like to hear." He grinned and I snuggled into his chest, inhaling his scent. He smelt like expensive aftershave, not as pungent as the boys in New York had worn but with a hint of teenage boy.

It was then that it came back to me. Last night after we'd kissed, we sat back with the rest of the gang and I must have fallen asleep. Mystery solved.

"Did I miss anything good last night?" I asked quietly as he played with a strand of my hair.

"Not really, Rose pushed Emmett off the sofa for eating her last Reese's cupcake but that was it." I smiled at the mental image.

"And did you miss me while I slept?" I pouted up at him, amusing myself with my mock arrogance.

"How could I not?" He smirked. "You must have tired yourself out somehow." His smirk got bigger and I felt a very slight blush burning its way across my cheeks.

"You're not complaining though." I almost whispered, not wanting to break our intense eye contact.

"Not at all..." He was whispering too, he broke the eye contact. His eyes lowering from my eyes to my lips.

This time he moved first, leaning in towards me. His lips met mine and just like last night our mouths worked in unison, slower than last night, more intimate rather than urgent. I felt the burn in my belly and I moved forward, straddling him and the kiss deepened, the squirming inside me grew. He rolled me over so he was on top of me. I gasped and we broke apart for a second. Just in time for us to hear a knock on the door, the voice that followed revealed it was Rose who was ruining our moment.

"Alice, are you up? We need to leave in an hour if you want to make Seattle today." Jasper looked disappointed and pulled back a little further as I regained my breath. I had to admit I was pissed about Rosalie's timing.

"Yeah, I just need to get a shower then I'll meet you downstairs." I responded in the most normal voice I could muster considering Jasper was still slightly over me.

"Ok, be fast though." I closed my eyes and exhaled as I heard her footsteps fade down the landing and I heard Jasper flop down beside me.

I went to sit up with the intentions of getting ready but Jasper reached for my hand and gently pulled me towards him.

"Don't go, stay here." He grumbled playfully.

"Come on, we can't stay like this all day." I tried not to pout because I would have really liked to stay like this all day. But on the other hand, shopping and girl time was calling.

"I suppose." He sighed and began to smirk as I climbed out of bed. It was then I realised I was still wearing last nights clothes. Gross.

"Hey, Jazz," I said as I began picking out an outfit. "Next time I fall asleep watching a movie, wake me up to get changed because this feels disgusting." I heard him laughing as I picked out my outfit. A grey Alexander Wang t-shirt jersey dress with black tights to be paired with a black wool blazer style Sandro coat, black buckled Chloe boots and a bright orange hobo style bag by Marc For Marc Jacobs.

"You looked too peaceful to disturb." I rolled my eyes at his cuteness and headed towards the bathroom, my clothes piled in my arms. Jasper was propped up against my pillows looking smug.

"Surely you have more important things to be doing than waiting for me in bed?" I asked and raised an eyebrows. He just grumbled something about not wanting to do his homework and threw the covers over his head. I walked into my bathroom laughing to myself.

I showered fast, dried my hair and applied minimal makeup before changing into my outfit. I took in my appearance in the floor length mirror opposite me. My hair was glossy as usual, longer than it had been a month ago. My face had more of a glow than it had before, this was a good thing. I gave up measuring the small changes in my appearance and headed back to Jasper, aware that I was on a time scale.

To my surprise, when I reentered my room Jasper was sat on my bed in fresh clothes. His slightly damp hair showed he'd showered too.

"I thought you were supposed to be getting ready fast?" He mocked and I just pouted. "Breakfast?" I nodded. "I like your outfit." He grinned at me and I followed him downstairs, almost bouncing.

The only people round the table were Rose and Emmett who were eating toast and drinking coffee.

"Finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Emmett teased.

"Nice to see you too, Em." I said, rolling my eyes as walked over to survey the contents of the fridge. Jasper was near me pouring out two mugs of coffee, he was clearly well trained.

"What do you want for breakfast Jazz?" I knew he'd have fixed his own breakfast at the Cullen house a million times but it seemed polite to ask.

"Urm," He thought for a second before shrugging. "I'll just have whatever you have." I nodded and surveyed the fridge once again as Jasper took our coffees to the table.

I chose strawberries and blueberries for our breakfast, there was always a good stock of fruit in this house. I set them down between us and took a sip of my coffee. I could see Jasper smirk slightly as he looked at the berries, I was about to ask him what he found so amusing about some fruits but Rosalie spoke.

"So, are you looking forward to your first trip to Seattle?" Emmett snorted at her question which caused her to flick his arm.

"I guess so." I shrugged as I popped a blueberry into my mouth.

"You do know it'll be over three hours each way, right?" Jasper murmured from beside me, I felt my eyebrows pull together. In what kind of backwards world did it take over three hours to do relatively normal shopping? When Rose had said long, I thought she meant like an hour and a half or something...

"Hey guys" I didn't turn round as I heard Bella greet us, I was too busy trying to get my head round this 'over three hours' car journey I was starting to panic about. Bella only really caught my attention when I realised Edward wasn't with her, which threw my mind off track from trying to rearrange plans.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper and Emmett said at the same time, Rose smirked and Bella turned slightly pink.

"He's asleep." She came and sat down with us as we all exchanged glances. "I just wanted to get up, you know?" Her voice was wobbly but we all just nodded.

Bella without Edward was an odd sight, they had been practically joined at the hip for the past two weeks. I shared a suspicious glance with Rosalie who was clearly as nosey as me.

"Do you have any plans today then?" I asked in a very nonchalant manner which masked my nosey intentions.

"Just a little homework, nothing major." I nodded as I mulled over her response.

"Hey, you should come shopping with me and Rose." I smiled at her and tried not to look intimidating. It was hard to tell if it had worked because of Bella's constant look of anxiety when she spoke to anyone who wasn't Edward. She just looked between me and Rose with a look of uncertainty.

"That's a great idea, a nice girly day out." Rose encouraged, she'd clearly caught my drift.

"Yeah, it does sound nice." Bella mumbled giving me a slight smile. "But I'm not too good at shopping." She looked down at her hands and Jasper nudged me then raised his eyebrows. He had also caught my nosey drift.

"Well, we're gonna do more than shop, we have big plans to arrange." I said in a very matter a fact manner, remembering the conversation Rose and I had had the night before.

"She's right," Rose nodded. "We've got big plans." Her expression got more smug as she noticed Emmett looking suspicious.

"Like what?" Jasper asked sounding as suspicious as Emmett looked.

"They're in working progress." I said quickly. "But I'm sure we could do with Bella's help to finish off our plan." I looked back at Bella who was starting to look quite interested. The truth was we didn't even have the start of a plan, just the title 'an actual good night'. "Come on! Pleaaaase?" I whined and the boys tried to stifle their laughs.

"Ok fine, I'll go!" Bella laughed and I sat back in my chair triumphantly.

"Go where?" Edward asked from the door way which made us all jump.

"Shopping!" I squealed, trying to distract him from Bella who didn't look very pleased to see him. Unlike the rest of us, he hadn't showered or dressed. He was still pyjama clad with bed hair.

"Bella's going shopping?" He sat beside her with a half grin plastered across his face, irritating as ever.

"She is." Rose answered smiling too sweetly at him. It was clear to us both by the expression on Bella's face that she felt uncomfortable.

"They're going to Seattle." Emmett said between bites of hit breakfast, Rose shot him a glower.

"That's like three hours each way, you'll be back really late..." Edward began, l I held a hand up to stop him.

"I've been thinking about it." I chimed, giving Jasper a quick look. "Three hours each way is too long." The girls looked at me as if I'd betrayed them and the boys were giving me questionable looks. I didn't want to side with the boys but since the accident I'd struggled with long car journeys, anything over an two hours made me anxious. "Don't give me those looks, I get really car sick during long journeys." I semi lied. I did sometimes get car sick, it just had nothing to do with why I didn't want to spend six hours of my day in the car.

"Fine, but next time get some car sick tablets or something." Rose said in a defeated tone.

The girls went back to their breakfasts but the boys continued giving me odd looks when they thought I wasn't looking. They wouldn't believe the lie because they probably knew more about my accident, I'd guess that Bella and Rose must know bits but know the full deal. I even knew I hadn't told Jasper the full deal yet but I assumed Esme would have warned my cousins.

My car issue was weird because I still loved my car. I still liked to drive, it made me feel in control which I hadn't been in the accident. My father had, apparently, told a colleague we were heading to our country house in the Hamptons when the accident happened. My therapist had said that might be the link to my anxiety around long car journeys. Although I'm unable to remember anything they said my subconscious might just be suppressing any memories that related to the accident.

It wasn't long until we were all stood by the door ready to leave for Port Angeles. Edward had finally caught on that Bella wasn't acting normal, which was giving him a crease between his brows. I watched them talk awkwardly together, trying to figure out what could have happened between now and last night.

"You get car sick?" Jasper breathed into my unsuspecting ear. I'd been avoiding him since my little lie because I knew he'd ask questions. This was Jasper after all, Mr Nosey.

"Yes, I get car sick." I responded and turned to look at him with my lips pursed.

"I didn't know that." The look on his face told me he didn't believe me.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." I said, still keeping my tone low so no one could hear. It took a lot of effort to keep my lips pursed so I didn't laugh at his expression, he was crossed between being intrigued and amused.

"Oh yeah?" His question was barely above a whisper now and he moved slightly closer, his eyes smoldering. "I don't believe you." He said, pursing his lips.

"Seriously guys, no more porch lag we need to hit the road!" Rose announced causing Jasper to roll his eyes.

"I'll see you later then." I said and smiled cheekily at him. He, like me, didn't seem keen on showing our affections in public.

We told the guys we'd be back before dinner to help them cook, we planned on eating with Carlisle and Esme because we'd barely seen them recently. We'd decided to take my car, well, I'd told them we were taking my car. I bounced happily in the drivers seat as Rosalie set the sat nav to Port Angeles and Bella moaned about how small the backseat was.

Driving past the 'Welcome to Forks' sign gave me a strange sense of freedom.

"It feels so good to get out of Forks!" Rose half shouted. I couldn't help but laugh, it was reassuring that it wasn't just me who was burning to get out of Forks. We stayed silent for a little longer until I noticed Bella was still looking sad in the back seat.

"So... are you going to tell us what's going on Bella?" I asked pointedly and I saw her shift nervously.

"I'm fine." She whispered and I exchanged a look with Rose.

"Seriously Bella, the whole point of girl time is to have these conversations." Rosalie sighed. "We can tell there's something up and it's clearly to do with Edward." I nodded at her in my rear view mirror. "You might as well spit it out, you guys were fine last night."

"Fine!" Bella sighed defeatedly. "I couldn't sleep last night, everything's got really weird. Like, me and Edward started getting close just before summer when my parents split up. He was the one I talked to about everything and from then on we were just so close." She paused and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the idea of being that close with someone. "Anyway, at a party in summer we were having one of our chats privately and we kissed. Since then we started seeing each other sneakily then we got together, but now it's like we're not friends anymore. I don't feel like I can talk to him like I used to when we were just friends..." She trailed off and it was silent for a moment.

"I see." Rose said thoughtfully, like me she was on the verge of some wise advice. "I'm sure you guys could still talk about things, he probably just thinks you're close enough to just say when you need to talk." She shrugged and looked at me.

"Rose is right, he'll think if you ever need to talk to him you just will. Boys don't realise that when you officially get together it's more than just your relationship status that changes." I paused to listen to the sat nav direct me for a minute. "But honestly, Edward looked like he could tell something was up when we were leaving so I'm sure he'll speak to you later."

"I know, but what will I say to him?" Anxiety was clear in her voice. "It doesn't even feel like a legitimate reason to be upset." She was whispering now.

"Don't worry so much Bella!" I giggled. "Just tell him you want to calm it for a while, less of the proper relationship stuff and more of just you two like how you were before."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." She sighed. "It might be because we're together so much, it feels so intense sometimes." I had to agree with her here but I'd always thought that's what they both liked.

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, Edward adores you. Just talk to him about it later and I'm sure things will be fine." Rose reassured her.

"Yeah, I've just played it up too much in my head. It seems silly now." Bella giggled and for the rest of the drive we just talked about our plans for the rest of the day.

We found somewhere to park and began to look for some places to shop. Everywhere we passed looked cheap and cheesy but finally Rosalie lead us to a little boutique full of vintage. It was like a gold mine. Racks and racks of clothing stood before us as we entered. Typically, you'd assume a rich New York girl like me wouldn't be seen dead in second hand clothing. But I wasn't your average rich New York girl, I knew fashion, and I knew that sometimes true gems had been previously owned. My Mom had taught me that.

"Ok, I can deal with this." I chirped as I saw a pile of vintage jewellery. Rosalie began digging through the shoes and Bella was shiftily eyeing up a pretty blue dress on a mannequin.

I found a few cool pieces of good quality statement jewellery, perfect for jazzing up plain outfits. I found Rosalie and Bella with a selection of clothing in their arms.

"No luck with the shoes then?" I asked as I began investigating some shirts, I was pulled in by a bright pattern.

"Nope, my feet are too big for all the cute ones." She sighed. "But at least I found some other little treasures." She held up the selection of garments in her arms but I was too distracted by what could possibly be the best vintage find I've ever had, so far.

"Guys, come here." I said very seriously, they gathered behind me.

"What?" Rose was trying to look at what was in my hands.

"Look!" I held up the shirt. It was a selection of bright colours with a bold print all over it. I turned to look at the girls who didn't looked very impressed at the shirt. "It's Versace! This is a vintage Versace shirt and it's like $20!" I hissed under my breath so the woman on the desk didn't hear.

"Alice, that means nothing to me." Bella responded blankly and I sighed, rubbing my forehead. Some people...

"I know Versace but really, you'd wear that?" Rosalie was seemed half amused and half concerned at my bold fashion choice.

"No appreciate for fashion!" I hissed and tossed my hair. "Come on, you need to try everything on before you buy." They rolled their eyes and followed me towards the tiny changing rooms.

I had tried my shirt on, decided it was perfect, taken it off, got dressed again and was sat waiting before either of the others had tried on their first piece. I'd have been irritated but I had just found a perfect shirt for a bargain price so I couldn't be anything but happy.

"Guys, seriously come out already! I wanna see your things!" I moaned and they both opened their curtains, almost in sync.

Bella was wearing the blue dress from the mannequin. It finished just above the knee and the chiffon hung perfectly. Although it was quite plain, it looked lovely on Bella.

"Wow, that really suites you Bella." I smiled at her and she blushed. "You know, you could really dress it up with a nice statement necklace. I think-"

"Let the girl like her stuff plain!" Rose butted in and I scowled, much to their amusement. Rose's dress was red and just below the knee. It was tight which emphasized her womanly curves.

"That looks perfect on you." Bella told Rose shyly, it was nice she was becoming more comfortable with our company. Especially considering how much time I was sure we'd be spending together from now on.

"Yep, you really do look bootalicious." I added and they burst out laughing.

"Bootalicious? Really?!" Rose said, still laughing.

"Yeah, in a Beyonce kinda way." They continued to laugh and I just shook my head. "Well, Emmett will appreciate it, you should wear it out with him."

"Mhmm..." Rose murmured and stopped laughing immediately. I shot a look at Bella and we were in complete silence then.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"No, it's just we're going on a date on tuesday and- oh, I don't know!" She sighed.

"Go on..." I pushed her for some more, this was what girl time was for after all.

"No, it's just silly." She shrugged and turned back to her changing booth.

"Oh hell no!" Bella said, stepping between her and the booth. "As if you're going to try and get away with that when you guys forced me to pour my heart out this morning, get talking!" I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing, Bella really was becoming more comfortable in our presence.

"Fine! I just don't understand why he's so casual, happy now?" She admitted.

"Too casual?" Bella asked looking between me and Rose.

"Yeah, like we've had all these feelings for each other since we met and now we've finally admitted them, it's like he doesn't even want to be my boyfriend, properly." She looked sulky now.

"Has he said that to you? That he doesn't want to be your boyfriend?" I asked in shock, it really didn't sound like Emmett. Then again, I'd been here just over a month maybe I wasn't as good a judge of character as I'd thought.

"No, it just feels like that. I mean we've been seeing each other for two weeks." She paused and looked down. "You know, like kissed and stuff." I exchanged another look with Bella. "But he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend, what's that about?"

"Maybe he's just shy." I thought allowed and they both gave me looks as if I was a crazy person. "What? It's not like he's great at the serious stuff, he might just find it hard showing his emotional side." I shrugged. I knew it was true though, after the serious conversations me and Emmett had had, it was clear it made him uncomfortable.

"You might be right, actually." Bella said thoughtfully. "He's not very serious, maybe he's just trying to pluck up the courage to ask you out officially."

"Maybe you guys are right, it was just bugging me like I didn't want to get used by him." This time it was my turn to give Rosalie the 'are you crazy' look.

"Have you met Emmett?!" I said outraged and the girls laughed.

"See, I said it was just silly!" Rose smiled. "But thanks guys."

"Anytime." Bella smiled back.

"See, this is what girl time is for!" I bounced happily in my chair. "Now try the rest of your things on, I want coffee!"

It wasn't long till we were headed to Bella's favourite cafe. I was still almost skipping with joy from my perfect vintage purchases. The girls ended up buying their dresses and a few other bits. Now all I could think about was a coffee and a piece of cake.

The cafe was tiny but it wasn't full inside, there was a corner table with three comfy looking chairs free which we immediately claimed. I insisted on buying for the others because I still felt a little guilty about stopping us from going to Seattle.

"So, what you said before about Emmett." I began as we sat down with our drinks and cake. "You've kissed ...and stuff?" She blushed.

"I knew you wouldn't let that slip." Rose giggled and sipped her drink. "Like, 2nd base that's all."

"Oh, that's not that bad then." I giggled but the others didn't join in.

"Well, I've never really... you know." Rose looked shy now and I looked at Bella who's blush told me they were in the same situation.

"Have you guys seriously only ever been to second base?!" I whispered to avoid any of the other customers hearing. They just nodded their heads discretely.

"So you've been past second base?" Bella whispered and we all moved in closer for our slightly vulgar conversation.

"Well, yeah." I shrugged. "I had a boyfriend for a while back in New York, we weren't like in love or anything but everyone had boyfriends, just high school sweethearts." I shrugged.

"So, how far?" Rosalie looked shocked and intrigued, I felt very slightly embarrassed now. I'd honestly thought, in a small town every teenager would be at it. There wasn't anything better to do.

"Like, home run." My whisper was so quiet but by their shocked faces it was clear they'd heard. "But like one time though, then we like kinda broke up. We didn't really like each other much." I shrugged. We'd broken up a few weeks before the accident. We'd slept together and then realised how silly it all was because we didn't even like each other that much. I honestly hadn't really like him that much, I mean, aesthetically he was lovely but he had the personality of a rock. There had been no attachment there.

"Well, you and Jasper have that in common." Rosalie sighed and my head snapped up.

"Seriously?" I asked with my mouth hung open.

"Yep, he had this thing with a girl called Maria who was a total bitch." Bella stated with a look of disgust on her face. "They didn't really like each other properly, it was just a physical thing." She added and Rose nodded in agreement.

"She left Forks over a year ago, her and her family hated it here." Rose shrugged. "You guys have more than you think in common." She smiled softly at me. It crossed my mind that the other night when Jasper had talked about his own secrets this could potentially be one of them. As if he was scared I'd find out he wasn't a virgin and not like him anymore, it was comical.

"How are you and Jasper anyway?" Bella added as she took a bite of her victoria sponge.

"I don't really know, we just get along so well." I shrugged. "We're kind of close but not, I've never really been close with a guy before. I like that things can be light hearted and chilled, but that I think I might be really trusting him too." Rose and Bella shared an amused look now. "What?" I glared at them.

"You two are just so similar, Jasper isn't really close with people properly either." Rose still had a soft smile on her face.

"Yep, even Edward feels like he's always keeping things from him." Bella added.

"Ughh." I groaned. "See this is the thing, I probably have just as many secrets as him and I just-" I chewed my lip, by the sympathetic expressions I was getting I assumed one way or another they knew the gist of why I'd moved here. "I just worry about opening up to people, and clearly he does too, it's just difficult."

"Well, I think you're exactly what each other need." Rose said happily and Bella nodded.

"He was like a lost puppy before you got here, I can't believe how much he's calmed down." Bella smiled. "He was running rogue getting wasted at house parties till you came." I rolled my eyes and but couldn't help join in laughing.

The conversation became lighter then and it wasn't till we'd almost finished our cake that I remembered about our big plans.

"So Rose, our big plans?" I reminded her.

"Oh!" She said looking at her watch. "I wish we'd remembered sooner, we'll have to leave soon if we want to get back to help cook." She sighed.

"You guys need to at least tell me the general idea, considering we've come all this way." Bella joked.

"Well, last night Rose was saying about how she went out with all her friends in Texas and had an amazing time." I started and Rose nodded to confirm. "And I've really been missing the night life in New York." Bella nodded for me to continue. "So we thought it was about time to do something fun and I think I've had an idea." I began bouncing on my chair.

"So, I have a really good fake id and back in New York we all did" I sighed thinking about New York "But, I'm pretty sure I could hook you guys up with id's and then we could all go out!" The girls looked at me exasperatedly for a moment.

"Are you sure you could do that?" Bella asked. "And we wouldn't be caught?" She added.

"Honey, you misjudge how many contacts I have." I said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Alice you are the best!" Rose squealed, she too was bouncing in her seat now. "Houston was amazing when I went out there and I know there's good clubs at Seattle! Oh, this is perfect!"

"I know right, I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner." I thought for a second. "But it might take a while, like a month to get them shipped here safely. I just need you guys to send me passport photos, I'll sneak around for some from the guys, Rose you'll have to get me one for Jasper too." They nodded seriously. "So till then, any party opportunity we need to take advantage of."

"Agreed!" Rose and Bella said in unison causing us all to burst out laughing.

**Ok I am sorry it took so long to upload! I have been so busy and this chapter took me ages to write too. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**What do you think of my song suggestions so far? WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! Let me know xoxoxo **


	19. Pizza Sauce

**Song suggestion: Tiptoe by Imagine Dragons **

**JPOV.**

After the girls left to go shopping we lounged around watching tv for a while. It was clear that Bella's coldness towards Edward this morning was on his mind. After an hour or so he excused himself to take a shower.

"Well then," Emmett stated once we could hear the shower start. "What's going on there then, d'you think?"

"I don't know, man." I shrugged and stretched out across the couch. "Maybe something happened last night..." I raised my eyebrows pointedly. Neither Bella or Edward were very 'experienced' so they were testing the water.

"You think?" Emmett's eyes grew bigger as he moved forward slightly, I just shrugged a reply.

We both sat there in thought until Edward came back downstairs, looking no happier than before. For the next few hours we all focused on our homework, occasionally asking each other for help on questions. Once we were all done we decided to play xbox until the girls came home.

"Dude, what is up with you today!" Emmett bellowed as he threw his remote down on the couch. Emmett was having his turn to play Edward because he was sick of losing to me.

"Leave it, Em." Edward warned through gritted teeth, I couldn't help but smirk at his seriousness. He was so up tight.

"No! You just lost on purpose again! You've been a moody ass all day! What's going on?" Edward looked open mouthed at me, I was equally as shocked at Emmett's outburst. It wasn't often that he'd be so forward about people's private life but clearly, where xbox was concerned it was a different matter.

"Are you serious?" Edward spat back and looked at me for support.

"He's right, Ed." I nodded. "There's clearly something troubling you so you might as well just tell us." He didn't answer but just looked away in disgust.

"Fine then, don't but we know it has something to do with Bella." Emmett said tauntingly, he was really pushing it now. "So I can guarantee Alice and Rose will have found out what's going on during their shopping trip, and I bet one of them will tell me so-"

"Well if they tell you, let me know." He said in a sulky manner, looking away from us. "I have no idea what's going on, that's why I'm annoyed." We all went silent then, thinking.

I had to say, it was rare that Bella and Edward had ever fallen out. They'd been friends since she moved here and had got close at the end of sophomore year. It was unusual that there was anything one wouldn't tell the other which made it understandable how frustrated Edward felt not knowing.

"Emmett's right though Ed, I'm sure the girls will have spoken about it." I began but he just sighed some more. "Honestly, whatever it is they'll have helped her resolve and she'll probably come straight back here and talk to you." I knew I was right, after living with an older sister I'd heard all the girly chats that her and her friends had. They were like amateur relationship therapists.

"You're probably right." He sighed and kicked back, finally relaxing. "While we're on the subject of relationships though, how are you and Alice?" Anything tension that I thought had left with Edwards bad mood was suddenly back. Emmett leant forward too, taking interest in the topic of his cousin.

"Yeah, you guys were awfully cuddly after you both mysteriously came in from, um, where?" Emmett asked with raised eyebrows.

"I went to see if she was ok, she hadn't seemed herself." They both nodded in agreement. "I found her sat out back on the steps and we talked." I left out the bit where she was smoking, everyone deserved some amount of secrecy

"Yes, and?" Edward pushed.

"Well, she was upset because she thought I didn't like her anymore..."

"What?!" Edward asked wildly.

"Because you were going slow?" Emmett asked with a look of understanding on his face, he'd asked me to go slow after all.

"Yeah, she thought I was ignoring her." I sighed. "I told her I was just going slow and we talked some and yeah..." I trailed off leaving the kiss out. I could feel them both scrutinising my face but I ignored me.

"Did you kiss her?" Edward asked, half smirking as I felt my face turn a deep shade of red.

"You totally kissed her!" Emmett laughed and high fived me, I still felt embarrassed. Talking to them about kissing their cousin? This was definitely weird. "You guys take it slow though." Emmett winked at me.

I continued to thrash Emmett at xbox as Edward began looking through the cupboards to get some inspiration for what to make for dinner. Carlisle and Esme were arriving home around seven so dinner would have to be ready by then. It wasn't unusual for me and Rose to stay for dinner at the Cullen's house. We came over a lot and our father used to be friendly with Esme and she'd insist we stay for dinner because she knew our father wasn't around much.

It was almost five when Alice's yellow Porsche pulled into the drive causing Emmett to stop the game.

"Hello!" Alice bounced through the door with only one shopping bag in her hand. The girls made their way into the lounge and Rosalie shot me a look which I couldn't quite distinguish, I'd have to talk to her about that later.

"Hey" I murmured as Alice sat down beside me. "Did you have fun?" I asked as I took in her appearance. Her hair was windswept and she looked a little tired.

"Yes! Wanna see what I bought?" She was practically bouncing.

"I'd love to." I smirked at her excited expression, it was cute how excited she got over clothes.

"Ok, well-" She stopped and thought for a second. "Actually, you all need to see this." She went to find Edward in the kitchen and I looked around at the others.

"What on earth has she bought that needs to be seen by all five of us?" Emmett asked rolling his eyes.

"Oh believe me, if you had any interest in fashion you'd be impressed." Rose answered as she batted Emmett's hands away to stop him peeking into her bag.

"Ok, so now you're all here..." Alice began, reappearing from the kitchen with Edward followed her. "I can show you my," She pulled a brightly patterned shirt out of her bag. "VINTAGE VERSACE SHIRT!" She squealed and immediately stopped as no one reacted in the slightest. Her face fell and I could see the start of a pout forming on her lips.

"The designer, Versace?" I asked quickly, trying to humour her. I'd been bought a t-shirt by Versace for christmas one year but hadn't payed any attention to the brand.

"Yes! See, at least someone appreciates good fashion." She pouted and sat back beside me.

"Yes well, anyway we're having Italian for dinner." Edward said, changing the subject. "I was thinking three pizzas, a few kinds of pasta and side salads?" We all agreed and got up to started cooking except Alice, who insisted on hanging up her new shirt before it got creased.

Once Alice joined us we were all set to making different dishes for the large meal Edward had planned. Edward and Bella took it upon themselves, as the best cooks, to do the pizzas. Emmett and Rosalie were in charge of salad, because they're both terrible at actual cooking. Which left me and Alice with the pasta dishes.

"No, Edward I'm not touching meat!" Alice squealed as he handed us ingredients.

"You're so annoying!" He sighed, rolling his eyes and handing the meat to me instead and she stuck her tongue out at him. "And so childish." He rolled his eyes again.

"Gosh, Edward is such a bore!" She whispered as we began cutting up the ingredients for the pasta. I was making tagliatelle carbonara and Alice was doing vegetable stuffed cannelloni.

"Tell me about it, he was even worse this morning." I murmured back.

"I'm not surprised after how off Bella was with him." I watched carefully as Bella and Edward playfully flicked flour at each other as they made the pizza dough. You couldn't tell anything had been wrong this morning.

"Do you know why she was like that?" I asked in an even quieter tone, Alice immediately bit her lip which meant she did know.

"Yeah, she just doesn't feel as emotionally close to him as before they started dating." She sighed. "And I'm only telling you because she'll talk to Edward about it later and then he'll just tell you. So don't go round thinking you're trusted." She smirked at my mildly offended expression.

"Oh, you don't trust me?" I raised my eyebrows and she had to really purse her lips together to avoid laughing.

"Not completely." She pouted and continued to chop peppers. "But I'm sure that'll change." I couldn't help but smile.

"You really mean that?" I asked, She nodded in response. "I feel the same way." Her smile dazzled me and we continued to prepare out pastas.

It wasn't long till me, Alice, Emmett and Rose had finished out dishes, leaving us bored. Bella had been dismissed from Edwards services as he liked to use a 'top secret' recipe for the sauce. Bella had come and joined us, irritated by Edward's stubbornness.

"Hey Edward, can I help?" We watched from the kitchen table as Alice purposely irritated Edward. She bobbed up and down next to him, barely reaching past his elbow.

"For the millionth time, no!" He batted her out his way softly and we had to try and hide our laughter as she poked him back, making him wince and get sauce all over the stove. "Look what you did, Alice!" He scolded.

"That wasn't me! It's not my fault you can't stay still while cooking." She said sweetly, undeterred by his annoyance. "Maybe you should let me stir, I'm good at that..." She began bumping into him gently but enough to make the sauce slosh. Even Bella had to hide her giggles now. Most people stopped trying to annoy Edward after the first harsh comment, but not Alice apparently.

"Alice! I am seriously almost at my wits end!" He stressed and looked at her directly. "For the last time, step away from the stove!"

"I shall not!" She beamed up at him. You could almost see steam coming out his ears he looked so angry.

"I will physically remove you from this kitchen if you don't get out the way in five seconds!" He threatened.

"Oh, I'd like to see that!" She smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"This is going to be good." Emmett whispered mischievously.

"Five, four, three... Honestly Alice, it will get ugly!" She didn't move a muscle. "Two, one!"

He grabbed her round the waist and threw her over his shoulder as she squealed loudly.

"Emmett, help!" She yelled between giggles. He responded straight and ran towards Edward.

"Emmett, no!" He bellowed as he was hit by the large unit which was Emmett. As he bashed into him, Edward's body knocked against the pan of sauce causing a blob of it to slosh all over himself.

There was dead silence. Even Alice's giggled had stopped, the three of us stood up slowly to get a better look at the damage.

Edward's white t-shirt was dripping sauce onto his light coloured trousers. The look of pure shock was clear across his face. I moved forward removing Alice from over his shoulder before he dropped her out of shock.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU EMMETT CULLEN!" Edward boomed, making everyone jump.

It then became a wild chase around the large house then, which the rest of us followed in amusement of skinny Edward trying to do damage to the huge Emmett. It wasn't till they reached the top floor bathroom that Edward had any advantage, he'd managed to corner Emmett. We peeked round the door watching as Emmett threw us pleading looks as Edward began to advance.

"Shall we help?" Rosalie whispered.

"I'm not sure." I smirked.

"I think we should!" Alice whispered in a more excited tone. "We'll take Edward down and take over his pizzas!" She giggled.

"Let's do it!" Bella giggled a little louder and the two of them ran at a unsuspecting Edward.

"Arghh, get off me!" He yelled as they tackled him to the floor. Emmett ran over to him pin him down but he was putting up a good fight.

"Help!" Alice yelled to us as she got shook around by Edwards flailing arm. I smirked at Rose and we both joined in.

Rose, Alice, Emmett and I pinned down his arms and legs as Bella tickled him to the point of tears.

"Ple- Please stop!" He pleaded and Bella laughed evilly.

"Are you going to let me and Alice help you make sauce in future?" She asked as she slowed her tickling.

"Yes, anything!" He gasped, trying to regain his breath. "I promise, anything!"

"Right then, let's go make some pizza!" Bella said surprisingly cheerfully and we all got up leaving a traumatized Edward on the bathroom floor.

Carlisle and Esme got home not long after we'd put everything in the oven. They were impressed with the spread we'd cooked up.

Dinner past faster than I'd have liked, the Cullen's were our second family. The prospect of returning to an empty house wasn't pleasant after being in a happy house full of people.

We reluctantly said our goodbyes in the hall and headed towards the car. To my surprise, Esme followed us out.

"Jasper, Rose can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, sure." I said, smiling at her.

"Well, it's just..." She paused, chewing her lip for a moment. "Your father text me earlier asking for me to keep an eye on you while he's away, I didn't realise you'd been alone for two weeks already!" She looked genuinely upset and I shifted to look at Rose who was just looking at the floor.

"It's ok, we're kinda used to it now." I tried to smile at her but the underlying memory of my last encounter with my father was too fresh in my memory.

"I know." She said with sadness in her eyes. "He text to say he thought it might be longer that he was away for and that it might become more regular. I just wanted to assure you that you're welcome to stay here whenever, if fancy some more company or get sick of cooking for yourselves you are always welcome."

"Thank you, Esme. We really appreciate it." Rosalie spoke for the too of us with a genuine smile. I smiled at Esme too and she insisted on giving us hugs before we left.

We spent the journey in silence, both thinking about the information our father had told Esme which neither of us knew. He was going to be away longer? It was becoming a regular thing? It was such a him thing to do.

"It's getting harder to keep a secret." Rose whispered as we pulled into the drive.

"I know." I murmured and reached for her hand. I thought of the conversation I'd had with Alice about trust. I wanted to be totally honest with her, I wanted us to be able to tell each other everything.

"How long can we keep it a secret?" She asked as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I don't know anymore." I sighed.

**Thank you to all you lovely honeys who review! Keep them coming, I really love reading what you have to say! Also, the more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	20. Boring Bella

**Song suggestion: Rabbit Heart by Florence and the Machine **

**BPOV. (yes Bella, I thought I'd change it up) **

"Bella hurry up! Rose will be waiting!" Alice moaned as she dramatically lay across one of the changing room benches.

"She'll just have to wait a little longer!" I hissed back and she glared at me as I pulled my jeans up.

Rosalie, Alice and I had been privately trying to discuss the date she'd had with Emmett last night at lunch when the boys invaded. We still had major information to find out about and as Rosalie had a free last period, we'd agreed to get changed as fast as we could to finish discussing it before meeting the boys. We were heading back to the Cullen's for Wednesday night pizza night.

"Ok, I'm ready." I declared.

"Yes! Praise the Lord!" Alice jumped up off the bench and practically ran from the room, I rolled my eyes and followed reluctantly. It wasn't that I didn't want to hear Rosalie's news, I just wasn't as keen as Alice to delve into the ins and outs of someone else's relationship.

"Hey!" Rose greeted us and we began the walk to the lockers, the long way round.

"You were up to the part when he told you that you looked amazing in the sexy red dress. Please continue..." Alice said, pouting slightly which made me and Rose laugh. "No but seriously, go on, we're on limited time." She raised her eyebrows pointedly.

"Yeah, the drive to the diner was pretty chilled we just talked about our days." Alice nodded for her to continue. "We got our table and ordered straight away, he ordered for me and-"

"What did you get?" We both gave Alice incredulous looks. "No but seriously, it matters. What did you get?"

"Limited time Alice!" Rose half yelled but then smiled softly. "We both got burgers, french fries and milkshakes." Alice made a sound of disgust and Rose just rolled her eyes at me and continued. "But then he was all 'I need to talk to you' so obviously I thought this is it and I was right, that was it."

We'd stopped, just round the corner from our lockers because we could hear there were a number of people round there.

"Yeah, and then he started talking about how much he likes me and- Alice! Are you listening to me?" I looked from Rosalie to Alice who was a meter or so away from us, close to the corner that lead to the lockers. Her face was wrinkled and she looked like she was concentrating. Rose and I followed to where she was.

"Listen." She whispered, and we did.

"...I don't get it anyway, non of them! It just doesn't add up!" It was Lauren and by the looks on the girls faces, they both knew it too.

"I know, I mean I'd understand if they were actually worth it but I don't even think any of them put out." Jane responded. In the past few days Lauren had begun to sit with Jane instead of Jess, Angela, Ben and the rest of the group.

"You must be kidding! I've heard Rosalie is a total whore!" I grabbed onto Rose's wrist to hold her back slightly. "But except for that, maybe Bella I mean no one really knows much about her..." Lauren trailed off again. "Definitely not Alice though, she's a total freak no one would sleep with her." I grabbed onto Alice's wrist too as her face slightly contorted with anger.

"I guess you're right. I heard Emmett, Jasper and Edward talking about them in the lunch queue." Jane added in a very bitchy manner. "Emmett's actually got with that blonde bitch, like they're together together." I had to restrain Rosalie a little more now as she looked round at us angrily, this was clearly what she'd wanted to tell us. "Yeah, and apparently Edward and Bella have had something going on since summer! As if boring Bella actually had something relatively interesting going on in her life, who knew?"

I faltered then, my grasp on Alice and Rosalie loosened for a second but I quickly came back to my senses. These girls were idiots, it wasn't worth getting in trouble to tell them straight.

"Oh yeah, and you wanna know the best bit? Well, for you it might not be the best bit but it's definitely juicy!" Jane's tone was pure evil now.

"Ok, tell me!" Lauren almost squealed as we heard the two lockers close.

"I heard Jasper talking about Alice, apparently there's something going on there. I mean what's that even about, she's been here five minutes! But, I heard that it's all really fucked up they didn't say what but it sounded serious." We all stopped still. I was unsure whether Alice knew that I knew a slight bit of why she'd moved here but I wasn't the only one form the look on Rosalie's face.

"No way! I bet it's about why she moved here, like her parent's just fucking hated her for being such a stuck up bitch or something-" I stopped still then, watching Alice. As expected she and Rosalie both pulled out of my grasp and ran round the corner. I stood still for a moment, shocked by the comments I'd just heard.

I had to shake it out though, the shouting had turn into yells of pain. I ran round the corner to see Rosalie pressing Jane against the lockers as she pulled her hair while Alice and Lauren looked locked in a wrestle on the floor. My mouth dropped out, I had never seen anything like it.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to pull either off single handedly, I looked up for help and just as I did, Emmett and Edward appeared at the other end of the corridor.

"Get down here!" I yelled at them as their mouths dropped open.

I held Jane back as Emmett pulled Rosalie off her and wrapped his arms round her to restrain her. I turned to see Edward still trying to pry Alice out of the wrestle. I moved over to help, the quicker we pulled them off the quicker we could get out of there and away from the scene before a teacher got there. That's when I heard Jasper enter the scene.

"What the fuck!" He was looking between a still shouting Rosalie and Alice who was now safely restrained in Edward's arms. Her head was in his chest, I was unsure whether she was crying or embarrassed.

"We need to get out of here, now." I eyed the rest of them and we left the building as quickly as we could and made it to the parking lot.

Emmett drove Rosalie's car as she deemed herself too angry to drive and the rest of us got in Edward's car. He threw me the keys with a worried expression on his face, Alice still hadn't removed her head from his chest, I must have been right when I thought she was crying.

"What the fuck happened back there?" Jasper asked again, I could tell by his voice that he was furious. "Will someone please explain to me why Alice and my sister were fighting because I'm not very fucking happy." I quickly glanced back at him. He was on the edge of his seat with one of his hands comfortingly on Alice's back who was sat with Edward.

"I don't even know, man." Edward shrugged. "Do you know Bella?" I sighed as I followed Rosalie's car down a bendy road.

"We were having a chat round the corner from the lockers and Alice over heard Lauren and Jane talking about us." I heard Alice sniffly slightly, I was filled with sympathy for the girl. "Like, all of us. They were talking about how us girls were basically not good enough for any of you. They called Rosalie a whore and they called me boring but-" I stopped here, trying to word it properly.

"They said some really cruel stuff about Alice, I don't really want to repeat it yet." By yet, I meant with her here and in the fragile situation which she was currently. Neither of them said anything as I pulled into the drive. Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for us there, they both looked furious now.

Jasper opened the door almost before the car had even stopped, he was straight over to the others who all looked to be having a very angry conversation. I exhaled slowly and got out the car, I opened Edward's door for him as Alice was still resting against him. We all stayed quiet for a moment.

"Alice, we need to get out now." He murmured to her but she didn't respond, he continued to murmur to her. I swallowed heavily, I felt so bad for her. Edward had voiced concerns before she came, being worried she'd be an emotional wreck but she'd proved everyone wrong, she'd been doing so well.

"Pixie, please come out." I hadn't realised Jasper was by my side, he was bent slightly into the car with his hand stroking Alice's hair. She fidgeted and began to move. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheeks were red too, I could tell she was embarrassed. She kept her eyes diverted to the floor as Edward and Jasper slipped arms round either side of her. She looked so tiny stood between the two of them.

I walked slightly in front with Rose and Emmett. I'd thought it was odd that Emmett wasn't comforting Alice, from what Edward had said they were close. But after I saw the look on his face as he unlocked the door, I realised he was to angry to comfort anyone.

"What on earth...?" Carlisle asked, open mouthed at the scene that had just walked through the door.

"Take Alice upstairs, I'll explain." Emmett told us and I followed the group upstairs.

As soon as we entered Alice's room, Rosalie pulled her towards the bathroom after grabbing her a pair of pyjamas from her wardrobe. Edward sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his knee. I couldn't help but notice how damp his t-shirt was from Alice's tears.

"You're not boring Bells, you know that right?" His voice was a slight whisper, I almost smiled at his cuteness.

"No, I know. I'm just angry with what they said about Alice and Rose." I sighed as I watched Jasper who was stood waiting for the girls to come out, his hand was in his hair.

"What did they say to make Alice this upset?" Edward asked in a voice loud enough to catch Jasper's attention. They both watched me expectantly.

"Well, first they called her a freak." I sighed not looking up, I didn't want to see them react. "But then they were talking about why she moved here, saying her parent's didn't want her or something..." I trailed off.

"Fuck." Edward groaned.

It was then that Alice and Rose came out the bathroom. Alice had changed into a pair of expensive looking pink silk pyjamas. Her hair was in a pony tail out of her face which looked a lot less red than before, her eyes were still puffy though.

Jasper reached out to hug Alice, wrapping his arms round her. It was obvious she felt a little better because she stood on the tips of her toes to wrap her arms round his neck rather than not responding. I felt Edward relax slightly as it became clear she felt a little better.

"I'm sorry about before, I was a little emotional." She apologised to the room as she pulled out of Jaspers embrace.

"You don't need to apologise, it's understandable." Edward smiled at her softly as Jasper lead her over to the bed.

We all got comfy lying in different positions across the bed. Jasper sat up against the headboard with his arm round Alice who rested her head against his shoulder. Me and Edward were lying across the middle of the bed and Rosalie was leant against the foot of the bed with her legs over me and Edward.

Everyone was started to calm down and chill out when Emmett entered the room with Carlisle not far behind him. I assumed Rosalie must have explained everything to Emmett in the car for him to re tell to Carlisle.

"I've spoken to the school," Carlisle spoke as Emmett wiggled onto the bed next to Rose. "Non of you will be getting any kind of formal punishment, in your cases," He looked between Rose and Alice. "But you will if you get into a fight again." He paused for a moment. "Not that I can blame you though, if I were in that position I'd have probably done the same." He gave Alice and Rosalie small smiles and turned to walk out. "It might also interest you that Lauren has a black eye and Jane is missing a small clump of hair, I'm just saying..." He trailed off as he walked out the door, I was sure if he'd been facing us he'd have been smirking.

"That's my girl!" Emmett grinned and high fived Rose. Even his mood had simmered down. I noticed Edward trying not to laugh and softly elbowed him to stop.

"I'm sorry it's just, you guys beat the shit out of them!" Everyone laughed now, except Alice.

"I feel bad, I shouldn't have been so violent, it's horrible." She sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Don't worry about it Ali, those girls must love it considering how often they get into fights." We all murmured in agreement with Emmett's comment, Jane and lauren really didn't have a great track record.

It stayed quiet for a little while longer, everyone continuing to chill out even more. I couldn't help but notice Alice with her knees up to her chest, still looking miserable.

"Cheer up anyway, we've got a free house all weekend. Friday to Monday, what do you guys say to a big Cullen party?"

**Sorry I stopped it there! I'm sorry it's been just over a week since my last upload, I AM SO BUSY! I'm also traveling this week so there won't be another chapter till like June 14th, again I'm sorry! Again, thank you honeys for your reviews! It's always a pleasure reading them, **

**Ok guys, let me know what you think! What character do you like and want more of? What do you want to happen at the party? **

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! **


	21. Anything

**Song suggestion: White Nights by Oh Land**

**JPOV.**

"Emmett, a party is not a good idea." Edward said bluntly.

"But-" Emmett began.

"Edward's right, Em." Rosalie added as she intwined her fingers in his. He just rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance.

It was 10am on thursday, school had been dismissed after first period because of an issue with the water. The pipes wouldn't be fixed till tuesday so we all had a really long weekend.

Emmett had been planning a weekend long party but due to the amount of drama recently, well yesterday, Edward and Rosalie weren't really up for it.

"Hey, how's it going?" Bella chirped as she joined us around our usual parking space.

"Terrible! No one wants to party this weekend!" Emmett pouted, giving Bella puppy dog eyes.

"Why not? It sounds perfect to me." Bella shrugged as Edward rolled his eyes.

"Praise the Lord! Someone who doesn't want to die of boredom this weekend!" He celebrated and high fived Bella.

"How can you think this is a good idea? I bet you anything they'll just be drama, it's in the air like a bad smell." Rosalie grimaced and I couldn't help but smirk.

"It doesn't sound like such a bad idea to me either, you know." I said, finally getting involved in the discussion. I got some disappointed looks from Edward and Rose but it didn't change my mind. "It's better than us all moping around for the whole weekend, I mean, it's not like we have anything better to do." I shrugged and looked to Bella for some assistance.

"I think we all just need to let our hair down, have a drink and have some fun. We'll all feel better for it." She said as she slipped her arm round Edward's lower back.

"I don't know guys, I'm worried about Alice." Edward murmured, choosing his words carefully. "I'm just not sure it'll do her any good." He looked at me now, trying to appeal to what he thought were Alice best interests.

"I agree with Edward." Rosalie said quickly.

"Guys, you know Alice, she doesn't want people trying to make decisions for her." I paused, thinking up a situation. "Why don't we let her decide, I mean, if that's what your concerns are." I watched as Rosalie's eyes narrowed.

"You're such an ass." She tutted and sulkily began to play with her hair, typical Rosalie.

"Ok, it seems fair." Edward shrugged.

"What seems fair?" Alice said as she appeared beside me.

"This weekend, are we partying or are we not?" Emmett said abruptly, there was no beating about the bush here.

"I can't believe you even need to ask, partying!" She looked excited as Emmett bumped his huge fist with her tiny one. "So, what's the plan?" Her eyes flitted between us all and I could almost hear Rosalie grounding her teeth.

"We haven't actually got one yet because some of us," She glared at Emmett. "Don't think it's a good idea because of all the recent drama, we don't want anything upsetting anyone."

"Rose, no one's got anything to get upset by! Everything's ok, unless there's something one of you guys aren't telling me?" She looked at everyone, no one said anything.

"She means you Alice, you were really upset last night-" Edward began.

"Oh fuck off Edward, I'm allowed to be sad sometimes it's not against the law." No one said anything, her words stung the air.

Alice wasn't an idiot, she was a clever girl from the upper eat side with a hell of a lot of independence. I wasn't sure if a big ass party would cheer her up fully, but I knew it would occupy her and maybe that's all she needed right now. I just knew that lounging round the house not doing anything would drive her mad.

"Do you all agree with this?" Alice demanded, looking round the group. Her eyes lingered of me.

"Nope, just these two." Bella sighed.

"Jasper said to let you have the last say, and he was so right." Emmett grinned, he was clearly pumped for the party. "Also, if you need to take your mind off anything, planning this will keep you occupied." I nodded in agreement and she began to relax.

"I guess you guys are right." Edward shrugged. "But I think we should get going, we do have a party to plan after all..."

"Fine, but I swear if there's any drama I am shutting it down." Rosalie snapped and sauntered over to get into the drivers seat of our red BMW.

"Ok, but I'm not getting in that." Emmett laughed, pointing towards Alice's Porsche. He climbed into the passenger side of the BMW. They'd only let Alice drive them in her car to cheer her up.

"Me too, I'm afraid." Edward sighed and followed Bella to her truck.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, buddy." She smirked and I opened her door for her before climbing into my own seat. "Such a gentlemen." Her voice was husky and it sent a shiver up my spine.

Alice bounced in her seat as she revved the engine, she flicked her music player on and an old Christina Aguilera song started playing.

"Why did you let me have the final say in whether we had a party or not?" She asked, interestedly.

"I know you don't like having decisions being made for you, on your behalf. I also know you hate being bored."

"So you don't think it'll be bad for me, like Rosalie and Edward?"

"Nope, you seem to like being occupied and you think it's a good idea. I mean, even if something does happen, it's not like you don't have all of us." She sucked her cheeks in and her eyebrows pulled together slight as she kept her eyes straight on the road.

"Thank you." Her voice sounded slightly choked, like she was tearing up.

"For what?" All my attention was on her now, watching every slight movement. She smoothed her face out and swallowed before talking.

"For having some trust in me, I guess." Her voice sounded vulnerable and soft as we pulled into the Cullen's drive way.

She cut the engine and turned to look at me. Her big green eyes looked as soft as her voice had sounded. Her face was unreadable but there was unspoken emotion between the two of us as we sat looking at each other.

"It means a lot, Jazz." I nodded and glanced away to look at the house where I saw Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie watching us with interest. "They're so fucking nosey!" She moaned, following my glance. "Even worse than you."

I looked back at her to see her cheeky grim. I shook my head trying not to smile, how she could defuse tension that easily I'd never know.

We got out the car and walked up to the porch where we were still being watched like monkeys at the zoo. I ignored it and looked back to Alice who looked as though she were trying to stop herself from laughing at there faces.

We entered the house and everyone flopped down on the sofas in the lounge.

"Right, when are we having this party then? Friday or Saturday?" Alice asked the room at large, looking round at everyone while waiting for the response.

"I think Friday. That way everyone has the rest of the weekend to recover and do homework." Bella said, sounding far older than her years.

"I agree, it gives us more time to clean the house too." Edward nodded.

"Friday it is, tomorrow even." She almost bounced in her seat. "Are we having a theme?" She squinted slightly, looking between us all waiting for a response.

I tuned the conversation out as Rosalie began to discuss the idea of fancy dress. I let my mind wonder to the events of the last week.

It was only last friday that Alice and I had admitted we liked each other, we'd kissed after two weeks of me trying to 'take it slow' while she felt ignored. We'd bonded that night and over the past week I'd felt closer to her. It was weird, I'd never been properly close with a girl in that way before, ever. It felt like the walls between us were starting to break down and trust was starting to strengthen.

Yesterday's drama had made me realise how important us being close was. I knew the things Alice had overhead yesterday had got her thinking, it had brought everything back to her. I'd wished then that I knew more, that I knew what to say to her to make her ok. But I didn't, non of us did. I was starting to feel comfortable around her and the possibility of me letting my guard down and talking about things with her was becoming a reality.

"Ok, everyone listen up!" Alice's business like voice pulled me from my thoughts. I realised that she, Rosalie and Bella had moved onto the floor around a list while Emmett and Edward were slouched across the sofas looking bored.

"We're dressing smart casual, kinda glitzy. Me and Rose are going to create a playlist, you guys are in charge of inviting the boys and we'll invite the girls." She looked between us and we all nodded. "Oh, and no one needs to worry about bringing alcohol. I've got that covered." I exchanged a confused look with Edward then.

"How and why are you _covering _alcohol?" He asked suspiciously.

"I feel generous ok, and also if I provide just beer it means no one will raid their parents liquor cabinets and end up puking gin or something everywhere."

"Where are you going to get it from though? We're all underage..." I asked confused.

"Well, I bought that alcohol for the last party from this off license on the outskirts of town who took my fake id. I don't think they'd have enough to fuel this party though." She paused for a second before her face lit up. "Why did I not think of this before!"

"What are you-" Emmett tried to ask as we all watched her flicking through her phone contacts.

"Quiet, I need to make a very important call." She shook her hair away from her face and raised the phone to her ear. We all stayed dead silent, everyone confused by the situation.

"Spencer? It's Alice, Alice Brandon." You could hear a muffled voice on the other end. "Are you joking? Tell me everything!" She almost squealed and for the next ten minutes she listened to whatever this Spencer person was saying adding the occasional 'No way' and 'that's hilarious'.

"This is so weird." Bella whispered as she sat down beside me as Alice giggled hysterically into her phone. "It's strange seeing her this happy compared to just last night."

"I think she just has a lot of control with her emotions." I whispered back thinking about the deep moment we'd had in the car earlier compared to the giggly laid back girl who was sat in front of me. I secretly agreed that did feel a little weird now she mentioned it but I'd never say.

"Ok, ok! But seriously, down to business. Is there any way I can place an order to be here for tomorrow evening? I know there's a warehouse near Seattle right? I can pay double if I need to." She chewed her lip as she listened. "Honey, I owe you big time! I need about the usual amount but all beer except one Cristal. Thanks so much for doing this, I'll be in contact again soon, I promise." She ended the call and looked up to see everyone's confused expressions.

"What the fuck was that? Who is this Spencer person?" Emmett asked warily, looking more at me than anyone else. It wasn't till that moment that I realised he was expecting me to be jealous and now it occurred to me that I wasn't at all. I trusted Alice, that was apparent even just from today.

"Spencer is an old friend from New York, we've known each other forever." She smiled happily. "His Dad owns this company which distributes alcohol to events, it was how we stocked parties held in each others apartments." There was a collective 'ahhhh' of understanding.

"He's so funny, he was telling me about their night out last week. He'd always come out with us, bless him, he's camper than a row of tents." She giggled and stood up, walking towards the kitchen.

"Dude, I totally thought it was some rich dude hitting on her." Emmett whispered with an awkward laugh.

"I thought that too." Bella admitted, her face flushing red as she looked at Edward.

"Me too." He murmured and he grinned awkwardly. I couldn't help but laugh, the weird tension that had built during Alice's phone call was evaporating as even Rose joined in laughing.

"What are you all laughing at? Did I miss something?" Alice asked as she ran in from the kitchen her face puzzled.

"These idiots thought that guy was hitting on you." Rosalie smirked and shook her head.

"You guys are _so _weird, you know that right?" She said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to the store to buy some more food, we need some stuff for tomorrow." She declared, reaching for her bag.

"Do you even know where the store is?" Emmett asked, still amused.

"No, anyone fancy a trip to the store?" She asked sweetly and everyone groaned.

"I'll come." I volunteered. She looked up at me through her eyelashes, her face unreadable.

"Cool." She said and I followed her towards the front door and down to her car. We stayed in silence till she'd pulled out the drive.

"Did you think my friend was hitting on me?" She asked with a half amused smile playing on her lips.

"Nope, the thought didn't even cross my mind till Emmett gave me a weird look. As if I should've been jealous or something." I looked out the window at the signature Forks greenery. "Take a left up here." I directed her.

"Ok and Good. Spencer is 100% gay and even if he wasn't there's no way I'd ever be like that with the men I knew in New York. Not anymore."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask. At first I'd thought Alice wouldn't have even been proper friends with anyone in Forks after growing up with such a lavish lifestyle and rich friends. Although my father worked a well paid job and could afford to buy me and Rose expensive things, it hadn't always been like that.

"Money." She sighed. "I have a massive inheritance. It's the only real appeal I'd have to them now and I've grown up with them all, it's just like a weird incestious group of rich kids."

"That's definitely not the only appeal you have." I thought allowed and she smirked. "Take a right down here."

"To you, maybe, but that's not the way they'll see it. I'm just some messed up girl who was in the car accident her parents died in." She laughed humorlessly as she stared ahead at the road. I felt my mouth drop open slightly at her words.

"You were in the car when it happened?" I couldn't believe what she'd just told me, I was hoping I'd misheard or she'd worded it wrong. Not only had Alice lost both her parents but she'd been with them when it had happened.

"Yeah, I thought Edward would have told you." She shrugged. "It's not as messed up as it sounds, I got a really bad concussion and don't remember it. I don't remember the days leading up to it either. That's probably what fucks me off most, it feels like I got off lightly sometimes." She took a quick glance at me and shook her head. "I shouldn't even be burdening you with this, sorry." I realised how shocked and upset my face must look, I tried to rearrange my features. I wanted to comfort her, tell her she shouldn't feel like that but I knew it wouldn't make her feel better, she'd probably heard it a million times.

"Don't be sorry Alice." My voice was just above a whisper. "It's a right then an immediate left up here." I'd almost forgotten I was directing her to the grocery store.

She followed my directions and neither of us moved after she cut the engine in the parking lot.

"I shouldn't have told you that stuff, it's too much to tell people." Her voice was shallow and she locked her eyes on mine, her eyes were big and full of emotion.

"It's not too much for me, you can talk to me about anything, whenever you need to. You can trust me." Her expression softened, she knew I meant every word.

"Thank you." She smile softly and looked away shyly. "It's mutual you know, you can talk to me about anything too."

"I know, thank you." She looked back at me, her smile wider now. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch, it was contagious.

"Right, we need to buy some food!" She declared and we both got out the car and headed into the store. I got us a cart and as Alice began inspecting the fruit section.

"What exactly is it you need to buy?" I asked as I peered over her shoulder at the pineapple she was looking at.

"Just general food for while Carlisle and Esme are away. I don't want to starve." She answered and put the pineapple down. "There's also some things that we just never have in that I had at home all the time. Plus party nibbles, obviously." She gave a box of blueberries a once over before putting them in the cart.

The shop continued in a similar manner, she insisted on inspecting every item before putting it in the cart. It was slower than when me and Rose shopped but I didn't mind. It gave me time to think over the conversation we'd had in the car.

It had never occurred to me that she'd been involved in the accident and the fact she had no memory of it was a blessing and a curse at the same time. It was clear she felt some sort of guilt that she couldn't remember, 'got off lightly' as she put it. It surprised me that she thought I knew she'd been in the accident, from what Edward told me he hadn't known either and I could tell when he was with holding information.

The saddest part was I knew there was more she wasn't telling me, this had barely scratched the surface of what Alice had going on in her head. I felt the burning urge to always be there for her, I wanted to be the person she felt comfortable around to talk to. I wanted to help her. It was a feeling I'd never had before, not properly.

It was now though that I started realising that it didn't just work one way, Alice was there for me too. I felt so comfortable in her presence, it didn't seem like it would feel weird telling her things.

"This is what I wanted!" Alice said happily as she surveyed the candy isle. "I mean, I love how Esme is so healthy but sometimes I just want to eat junk." She laughed and threw a variety of M&M's into the cart.

"I never had you down as an M&M fan." I commented as I looked over the flavors she'd selected, there were almond, peanut butter and mint.

"Oh yeah? Well what kind of junk did you think I'd be into?" She smirked as she examined a bag of chewy Jolly Ranchers.

"I don't know, you don't really look like you eat junk." I laughed and she raised an eyebrow at me. "I've never seen you eat anything which isn't healthy."

"You're right, wow, five weeks of pure healthy eating. No wonder my jeans are starting to sag, lets fix that." She smiled and threw the candy she was holding into the cart.

"I'm sure we can fix that." I smiled back and we added a selection of cheetos and a bunch of diet sodas to the cart then headed to the tills.

Alice payed on one of her many credit cards, which she insisted she only had because she liked to keep her money separate for different things. I couldn't really object, I assume that if that had that much money it'd make sense to organise it well.

We were on our way out the store when I noticed a woman and her two children at one of the tills near us. They sat on the end of the till helping her pack, the woman was praising them in such an adoring manner. It made me feel nostalgic for my childhood and a pang of sadness filled me immediately, I looked away which was when I realised Alice had been watching too.

"Wow, I miss that." She exhaled deeply and we picked up the pace a little as we left the store.

"Me too." I agreed and she looked at me confused.

"My Mum left when I was 10, haven't heard from her since." It slipped out my lips before I could stop it. We became level with the car and she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Her eyes were full of compassion and I felt her hand find mine.

"I've never told anyone that before." I shifted slightly, watching her face.

"It's ok, you know you can talk to me anytime." She stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms round my neck. I returned the embrace, wrapping my arms round her tiny waist and nuzzling my face into her hair.

It felt like the walls were starting to be broken down between us and it felt good.

**Hey! I know it's been a while since my last upload and I'm sorry. I was away on holiday then had my final deadlines, had to put my textiles display up and blah blah blah. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. Uploads will be more regular over the next few weeks, hopefully. **

**Please keep review, favouriting and following! It's really appreciated, I love to know your opinions! xoxoxo **


	22. Thunder & Lightening

**Song suggestion: Seaside by Wake Owl. **

**APOV.**

"You guys took your time." Emmett winked at us as we carried the shopping into the kitchen. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, Alice likes to fully evaluate every item before adding it to the cart." I could hear the smile is Jasper's voice.

"Mock me all you like but there's nothing worse than bruised fruit and veg." I sighed as I began unpacking.

"If you say so." He murmured as he set his bags down beside me and started unpacking with me. It marveled me how he knew where everything belonged, I wasn't sure how much time he spent here but he always seemed to be at home here.

"Hello!" Esme called as the front door clicked open. Everyone shouted various welcomes to her. "I heard about the water pipes so I assumed you'd all be here." I could hear her start conversing with Edward but I stopped listening to them.

"Where would you like your junk, ma'am?" Jasper asked, playing up the twang in his accent. I felt a tingle up my back and it must have shown because it was clear he was trying to suppress a smile.

"You can leave them in a bag, I'll have to stash them somewhere secret to stop Emmett finding them." He nodded and continued unpacking.

I turned my back and started rearranging the fruit and vegetables in the fridge. It gave me an excuse to be quiet, I wanted to think.

I didn't know why I was opening up to Jasper but all I knew is that it felt natural, organic almost. Something about him made me feel ok, like I was free from judgement. I didn't feel like I was running from my emotions or covering them up, or even that I had to busy myself with things to forget about how I felt. I felt calm, almost at one with my emotions and memories which was why I could talk to him about them.

What made me wonder even more about him opening up to me. He'd said he'd never told anyone about his Mother before and that made it mutual, right? Like, he was comfortable around me as I was around him. It felt like he had his secrets and I had mine but they weren't hiding from them, which was a new feeling for me. I constantly feared the accident holding me back in life, stopping me from going back to New York and doing all the things I loved. It stopped all my friends talking to me after all...

I suddenly felt a icy chill down my spine. I gasped and turned round to see Jasper holding a pack of ice cubes, there was a big smirk spread across his face.

"Cold?" He asked.

"You're so sneaky!" I pouted and poked him in the belly and he doubled over, I'd taken him by surprise. He laughed and moved closer to me, trying to be menacing but it was just funny.

"What are you-" I began but he grabbed me softly by the waist and began to tickle. "Jazz!" I gasped as I squirmed in his arms as I tried to wriggle free. "Please!" I giggled as I felt his finger tips pass over my belly button, the most ticklish spot.

"Do you surrender?" He laughed into my ear as his tickles almost subsided and his hands came to my waist. I softly moved my body against his and I heard his intake of breath as his tickles stopped completely. Pretend seduction always worked, boys will never learn.

"Never." I whispered, pulling out his arms and running behind the kitchen island. This was when I saw Esme and Rosalie leant against either side of the doorway. Jasper and I both stopped still.

"It was nice of you two to do the grocery shopping, thank you." A smile played Esme's lips as she looked between the two of us. Rosalie shook her head in amusement and walked back into the lounge.

I felt a weird twinge of embarrassment and awkwardness as Esme watched us, still amused. I knew if this had been my Mother and I'd met a guy like Jasper in New York I'd have been rushing for my Mom to know every single detail. I could feel the gaping hole inside me which my parents death had left me with.

"Well, I thought we'd need supplies for this long weekend." I said, trying and probably failing to regain my composure.

"With Emmett around you always need supplies." She laughed as she helped us unpack the last of the shopping. "Speaking of the long weekend, Jasper, I've spoken to Rose and the two of you are welcome to stay the whole weekend." I tried not to look up, still unsure if my facial expression was giving off any kind of sad related emotion.

"Thank you, we really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, it's the least I can do." She patted him on the back and I could tell there was more meaning in her words than I knew. The nosey part of me wanted to know what, obviously.

"I'd advice that you go and get your stuff for the weekend soon though, because there's a storm brewing, apparently." I groaned at her words and looked out the window where I could already see dark clouds starting to form. "It'll be your first proper Forks storm, you'll love it." She winked at me sarcastically before leaving the room.

I could feel him turn towards me as I continued to stare out the window.

"It won't be that bad Al, I'll make sure you're safe." His words comforted me in more than just the prospect of the upcoming storm. I turned to look at him and our eyes met, I didn't need to say anything. I knew he felt it too.

"Jasper, we need to go get our stuff before this storm breaks, it looks pretty bad!" Rosalie called from the lounge.

"I'll be back soon." He sighed. Brushing his fingers against mine he turned towards the door but faltered.

He turned back fast, connecting our eyes once more he lifted his hand gently to my cheek and his lips brushed mine. Then he slouched out the room, no words needed.

I bit my lip as I heard the door close behind them. Things were changing between the two of us, our other two kisses had been so different. The night out back when he caught me smoking was full of sexual tension from the unexplainable attraction we had towards each other and the one before Port Angeles had been playful, care free almost. We'd established we were attracted and intrigued by each other but now it felt deeper than just attraction.

I felt my stomach twisted again, I'd have loved to be able to talk to my Mom right about now. But, if she was here I wouldn't be in Forks and non of this would ever have happened. Trying to get on with life without her and my Father always made me feel guilty, they should be here. There was nothing I could do but pull myself together and stop over thinking, everything would be ok.

All I wanted was to push these thoughts away and feel alright. The only thing that would make me better right now would be a big fat spliff or something equally illegal but that wasn't going to happen. The nearest thing I could get to being high would be a conversation with Emmett because that could very easily send your head totally west.

I found him sat alone in the lounge.

"Where's Bella and Edward?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"They went to get some stuff for Bella." I nodded and tried to get a better look out the far window and he noticed. "Aw, this will be your first Forks storm! I bet you're so excited." He mocked and I glared at him.

"I hate storms." I pouted. It was true, I really did hate storms. Thunder and lightening had always scared the hell out of me. I mean, who wouldn't be scared by a bolt of lightening flashing across the sky followed by a massive clap of thunder? It's just natural instinct to be scared.

"It's ok, we'll look after you." He smiled, standing up and pulling me into a big bear hug which I accepted gladly, wrapping my arms round his large torso.

"Aw, this is how I like to see my family." Esme almost sang with happiness as she entered the room. I pulled out of the hug as she took a place on one of the large sofas, we copied her motions and took seats opposite her.

"Now, Alice, you wouldn't mind if Rosalie and Bella stayed in your room tonight would you? I'd put them in the spare rooms but it's never nice to sleep alone during these storms." She said as she eyed the window.

"Yeah, that's fine with me. It'll be like a sleepover." I smiled and nodded, trying sound eager. There was nothing I hated more than unsettling Esme, she'd done enough for me without having to worry her.

"Like the sleepovers in movies?" Emmett asked and winked at me. I couldn't help but smile, he was such a ape at times.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded. "Show some respect, and while you're at it, I'd really appreciate it if you could set a camp bed up in Alice's room before the others get back." She smiled sweetly at him and he reluctantly dragged himself out the room and up the stares. Esme watched me silently until we could hear Emmett drag his big feet across the landing.

"You're starting to like it here, aren't you?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yes, I thought it'd take at least three months." I smiled back. Although I was struggling with the idea of moving on without my parents, it was true, I was starting to like it.

"Good, I was worried after yesterday..." She paused, probably waiting to see reassurance to continue, but there was no need.

"No, those comments just took me off guard. I over reacted really." I paused wondering how much I could trust Esme, which was silly, she'd taken me in as one of her own after all. She'd do anything for me. "I apologized to Jane and Lauren today before I met everyone to come home. I didn't tell them though, I don't know, I know they wouldn't understand." She watched me silently, understanding clear upon her face.

It was true, they'd have thought I was silly and told me I had nothing to apologize for. But that wasn't me, I wasn't the type of girl who used violence to solve things. I'd felt sick all night imagining how embarrassed my parents would've been if they were here, and how disappointed they'd be if they were watching me. It was then that I knew I had to apologize, it's who I am. I'm not a bad person.

"I understand, you feel guilt more than they do." She nodded as she spoke. "But I think Jasper would understand." My head snapped up at her words.

"I don't know-" I began.

"Alice, you don't need to pretend." She smiled in the purely mothering way that only she and my Mother could. "I think you'd be good for each other. Maybe even more so than you've figured out yet. I know a lot about the Hales." I saw sadness cross her eyes and it intrigued me.

"Yeah, I've had that feeling." I sighed. "He told me a bit about his Mom..?" I asked tentatively and she nodded, understanding written all over her face. It didn't shock me that Esme knew. She was the kind of Mom who would make it her mission to be a second mother to her children's friends and go that extra mile to be friends with their parents.

"Jasper and Rosalie are living in an odd situation, I don't even think I know all there is to it but I know enough to want them round here as much as possible." She hinted and my mind began to whir. "I think you two are what each other need, he's a sensitive boy."

I didn't need her to tell me any more. It was clear there was more than just issues at home for Jasper, like how my issues weren't just that my parents were dead. There's always more to it than that, the personal situation you're left in which no one else truly understands.

"You like him a lot, don't you?" She asked after a moment.

"More than I thought I could like someone so soon after everything." I was honest with Esme, she was the nearest I'd ever have to my Mother and I'd never waste that. She'd never try and replace my Mom but she'd do everything I'd have ever needed my Mom to do. This included boy talk.

"Sometimes, you meet people when you don't expect to but sometimes that works out for the best. I'll be watching you two later." She winked at me but then her face turned a little saddened. "Your Mom would have loved him, she'll be happy, you know?"

I just nodded, my throat felt too tight to talk. Esme always knew what to say, she knew how I was feeling. Probably because she'd felt a loss too, she and my Mom had been extremely close. We shared a moment of silent understanding before Emmett reentered the room.

"All done, Mama!" Announced as he flopped down on the sofa beside me.

"Good boy Emmy." She mocked as she stood up. "Anyway, I have a million things to do tonight to be ready for our weekend away. Play nice, children." She warned as she left the room.

"We're not children." Emmett yelled and her laughed reverberated down the stairs. "That woman!" He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I know right, Emmy." I teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about, little one!" He teased back and it shut me up.

We began watching the newest episode of The Biggest Loser. I wasn't usually into reality tv but this really had me hooked. It wasn't long after the opening credits before rain started to patter lightly against the windows. I stayed silent, trying to ignore the rain, but Emmett broke the almost silence.

"Did you ask Jasper if you could go with them?" His question took me by surprise and he elaborated. "I mean, to get their stuff? Did you want to go with them?"

"Err, no. I was a bit preoccupied, why did you want to go with them?" I eyed the rain outside, starting to wonder what was taking them so long.

"Yeah, I offered to take them in my jeep but Rosalie got really defensive and, like, it was weird." I took in his words as I thought over what Esme had told me. It wasn't like they'd have a house to be embarrassed by, Edward had told me money like the Cullen's did and a big house too, so what was it?

"I don't know, maybe she just wanted to get it over and done with before the storm hit." I said in a even tone, I didn't want Emmett trying to torture any information out of me.

"Yeah, but-" He stopped as we both noticed Rosalie's red BMW followed by Edward's big silver Volvo pull into the drive.

They all dumped their stuff in the hall and joined us round the tv. Jasper sat himself down next to me, our eyes locked for a brief moment. I wasn't one for displaying my affections so publicly.

Carlisle arrived home not long after six and it wasn't long till all eight of us were sat round the tv with a bunch of home made snacks, courtesy of Esme. We were watching Inception, I'd chosen to not tell them that I'd actually been at the movie premier because my parents were friends with the writers. It all seemed like a million years ago now anyway.

I tuned out the film and focused on blocking out the heavy rain which was lashing down outside. I was too tired to think about a dream within a dream within a dream. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on my knees, thinking about happy things like how pretty the sunsets had been in Thailand two summers ago.

I couldn't be certain when I'd fallen asleep but it felt like I'd only been asleep two minutes when I was woken by a bright light illuminating the room, making me jump. I looked round the room, it was darker than before and no one else even seemed the slightest bit bothered by the lightening.

A crack of thunder rattled the air and left a ringing in my ears.

"It's ok, this is normal." Jasper whispered, rubbing my arm to try and relax me. It didn't work though, this storm was worse than any I'd witnessed before.

I noticed there was more movement from the others after the thunder. Bella stirred from her slumber against Edward at the other end of the sofa and Rose fidgeted uneasily, moving closer to Emmett. Carlisle and Esme, however, were still concentrated on the movie which was reaching the last scene.

The room illuminated again, even more so than before. This time I saw the bolts across the sky.

"Oh my God." I gasped, I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. I felt Jaspers fingers intertwine with mine but it still couldn't stop me feeling uneasy.

"You haven't seen the worst of it yet!" Emmett laughed at my reaction as thunder boomed again.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded, looking away from the tv as the credits began to roll.

"At least it held off till the movie ended." Carlisle sighed as he turned to Esme, taking her hand.

"We're going to head up now anyway, we're leaving early tomorrow so stay safe this weekend and no funny business while we're away, ok?" Esme mainly looked at Emmett when she spoke but we all murmured responses. "Oh, and Alice? Don't worry about the storm." She smiled reassuringly and they left for bed, leaving the rest of us sat in silence.

"I hope this dies down before tomorrow night." Rosalie thought allowed and stretched out across the sofa, her head resting on Emmett's lap.

"I think it'll blow itself out after a few hours." Bella mused.

"A few hours! How could anyone even try and sleep through this?" I moaned. I was shit scared of thunderstorms and had a party to prepare for, this wasn't a good situation.

"Oh believe me, you get used to it." Edward yawned and the others nodded in agreement.

"Great." My voice dripped with sarcasm. I flopped against the sofa just as another couple of bolts of lightening appeared in the sky, making me jump straight back to my alert position.

"I think we should all sleep down here tonight, like a big sleepover." I looked up at Emmett's who's last few words sounded very similar to what I'd told Esme earlier. I could see he was watching me. I currently felt too uneasy to feel bad about him worry about me again.

"Great, I'm gonna go put my pyjamas on." I gave Jaspers hand a quick squeeze before heading upstairs. I almost tripped on the top step as thunder rang in my ears.

Once I was safely in my walk in wardrobe I began to calm down. I was just being silly I tried to convince myself as I pulled on a pair of Calvin Klein pyjamas.

"Hey, is it ok if I get changed in here? Bella's in the bathroom." Rose asked, her head popped round the door.

"Yeah sure." I murmured as I shimmied into my pyjamas. Once Rose was changed we waited in the hall for Bella, the guys were already changed and downstairs. I carried my duvet with me, ready to make myself a big cocoon of lilac silk bedding.

Lightening lit up the landing again and I felt myself twitch, I had no control over it! I'd always been scared of thunder and lightening but after the first ten minutes I usually got over the initial shock. I knew my psychologist would have said it was something to do with my subconscious and the car accident due to the loud noises and bright lights. If I'm honest, I didn't really care what it meant psychologically, it was just really annoying.

"It's ok, we have these storms all the time. It's rare anything really bad happens because of it." Rosalie smiled and put an arm round me. I was saved having to think of a response by Bella coming out of the bathroom. She lead the way down my stairs, eager to get to Edward no doubt.

The entered the lounge to find Emmett lying on the floor while Edward and Jasper were laughing hysterically.

"That was not funny." Emmett sulked as he picked himself up off the floor, his face turning an even deeper shade of red as he saw Rosalie.

"What did the big ape do?" I asked as I dragged myself and my duvet over to the sofa Jasper was sat on.

"He tried to throw a pillow at me but ended up throwing himself." Edward smirked as he tugged Bella onto his lap.

"Like I said, not funny." Emmett pouted and sunk into the onto the only empty sofa.

"Whatever you say, Em." Rosalie laughed and climbed beside him on the sofa, wrapping her arms round him in an effort to cheer him up.

"So, what now? Another movie?" Bella asked as she tugged Edwards duvet over the two of them.

"Yes, I think so." I chirped, springing from my cocoon to investigate the dvd collection.

"I don't want anything scary or violent." Rose piped up. "I can't be doing with that kind of thing before bed."

"Yeah, and no roncoms, they are the worst!" Emmett said, still a little sulky.

"Fine." I sighed as I looked at the extensive dvd collection. I was at a loss for what to pick when I saw a couple of dvds with my favourite logo on. The Disney castle.

I might be a upper east side princess but I had a soft spot for Disney movies. There was always a happy ending and they were always so light hearted. Except Up and The Lion King which made me cry like mad. I chose The Aristocats, a personal favourite due to my love of cats.

"Here!" I beamed as I stuck the disk in the tv. I switched the lights off and drew the curtains to avoid anymore brightly illuminated room situations. I made my way back over to the sofa with Jasper and my duvet on.

"A kids film, Alice, really?" Edward asked in amusement.

"Hey, don't knock the Disney. They're classics, ok." I grumbled as I tried to get comfy.

"Aren't you going to share your duvet?" Jasper murmured into my ear, sending a shiver up my spine. I hadn't realised how close he was to me. I looked at him with his big puppy dog eyes and pouty bottom lip.

"Only because it's you." I sighed and spread the duvet over him. We lay the length of the sofa, our heads resting on a couple of Esme's expensive pillows. One of his arms wrapped round my waist protectively, I felt as safe as I could feel in the middle of a storm.

I sang along to the song where the kittens played piano and painted, to everyones amusement. I was starting to feel a lot better now the thunder and lightening had stopped and I'd got comfy.

"Do I even want to know how you know all the words?" Rosalie asked as it got to the chorus.

"I'm a big Disney fan Rose, I know all the words to everything! Honestly, just wait, next time we'll watch the Jungle Book. You should see my dances." I giggled, I felt Jaspers warm breath against my neck as his chuckled.

"Only you." He whispered.

"Only me." I agreed and we all quietened down after that.

It was mid movie when bright lightening lit up the room and I felt my whole body lurch. Jaspers arm wrapped tighter around me and he stroked my hair. The thunder boomed louder then the other times and I buried my head into Jasper's chest, trying to muffle the noise.

Lightening gleamed through the room again and even with my head almost completely under the duvet I could still see it. I let out a weird noise by surprise, one I could only describe as a whimper even though it sounds pathetic. Right now, I felt pathetic.

"Alice, it's ok. Everything's ok, please relax." Jasper murmured and started placing little kisses over my head, neck and shoulders. It worked, I started to relax.

"I'm sorry." I pulled myself closer to him, needing him close. He calmed me.

"Never be sorry, Ali." Even in the dark I could feel his eyes watching me intensely. Thunder chose this moment to bellow, making me shake a little. It was getting louder I could tell.

"I'm so glad I met you Jazz, you're a really good person." It sounded lame but I was tired and it was the most I could think of.

"Not as glad as I am that I've met you, you're perfect." His words warmed me from the inside out.

I strained my neck till my lips met his.

**Wow, I started off wanting to write a short chapter and this happened. Again, I'm sorry it's a late upload I've been super busy rushing all over getting ready for a last minute holiday. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this and PLEASE REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVOURITE! I'll be trying to upload more regularly when I'm back from my city break. I've got so many ideas for this story and plans for another one. Wooo! xoxoxo**


	23. Spin the bottle

**Song suggestion: Show Me Lights by Friendly Fires **

**JPOV.**

The first thing I was aware of when I woke was the irritating ring of a phone, the second was the tickling sensation I could feel against my face. I opened my eyes to a face full of glossy dark hair, Alice. She wriggled as the irritating noise stopped, I heard her huff making it apparent that she was awake. I smoothed her hair away from my face as she reached to check her phone.

"Did it wake you too?" She yawned and sat up, resting her back against the arm of the sofa.

"Yeah." I mumbled and began to look around the room. Edward and Bella seemed to be sound asleep on the middle sofa just like they'd been last night. Rose was sprawled across the sofa opposite with the duvet while Emmett was curled up asleep beside the sofa, making it apparent Rose had got sick of his snoring at some point. I couldn't help but laugh, he looked like a very overgrown child. Alice's phone vibrated, drawing my attention away from the scene opposite. "Is it who phoned you?" I asked quietly, not wanting to wake the others.

"Yeah, it's Esme." She paused to read the message and her eyebrows pulled together. I pushed myself up to sit beside her, resting an hand on her back when she still didn't look away from her phone.

"What's wrong?" She still didn't move. "Alice?" When she still didn't respond I brushed her hair away from her face.

"Sorry." She sighed, putting her phone down. "My attorney is coming to see us on Tuesday and apparently he can't explain why until he's here." Irritation was clear in her voice.

"What do you think it's about?"

"I don't know." She whispered and rubbed her face with her tiny hands. "It seems pretty serious though if he's coming all the way from New York." When she didn't remove her head from her hands I pulled her gently onto my knee. She wrapped her arms round my neck and rested her head against my shoulder. "I just don't understand why it can't all be over yet." She whispered, her voice sounding weak.

"Please calm down, it'll be ok. It's probably just confidential things that need to be done in person with a witness or something." I tried to reassure her. I hoped that was all it was, for Alice's sake.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She sighed and I felt her body relax as she lifted her head to plant a little kiss on my neck.

"What was that for?" I mused as her hands crept down my chest.

"Being so good at calming me down, I don't know how you do it." I felt the corners of my lips curl. I felt a weird glowing sensation within me, a feeling I only got when I felt I'd truly please Alice.

"Me neither, but as long as it works I don't mind."

"You're too sweet, Jazz." She laughed and shook her head. "Ugh, we better get moving. It's almost eleven you know."

"I'm not surprised, it took us so long to get to sleep. I don't know what their excuse is though." I said gesturing to the others as we both got up.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She wrinkled her nose as she spoke, a flush crept over her cheeks. The thunder and lightening had continued into the early hours of the morning, making Alice twitch awake, waking me in the process.

"Don't worry about it, I was happy to be with you." I yawned and stretched.

"Stop being so sweet, no boy should be this nice. Do something jack assy like a normal boy!" She smirked.

"Well, that's because I'm not a normal boy." I winked at her and she had to cover her mouth to keep her giggles muffled.

"Come on, wonder boy, we need coffee." She took my hand and I followed her into the kitchen.

It wasn't long before the rest of the gang were up and ready to prepare the house for the party. We were all set tasks to get everything done as soon as possible so the girls had time to get ready.

Alice and Rosalie volunteered to clean the downstairs because that's where everyone would be. Bella and Emmett were put in charge of locking all the rooms which would be off limits tonight after checking them for anything we might need. Which left Edward and I to retrieve any breakable or valuable objects from around the downstairs and lock them in Carlisle's office.

We all kept running into each other as we got on with our tasks. The most amusing run in being when Emmett decided to slide down the stairs on the Twister game mat he'd found and slid into Edward who was carrying one of Esme's large glass vases. Luckily, Rose was on hand to catch the flying vase.

After a few more almost accidents, Edward and I found ourselves placing the last of Esme's one of a kind paintings in the office.

"I guess we should go help the rest of them, right?" I asked as I brushed off my hands.

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you about something first." I looked up at him, surprised. I could almost feel waves of seriousness coming off him.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I heard you and Alice talking this morning, about her attorney?" He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Yeah..." I coaxed, waiting to hear what he really wanted to ask.

"I mean, they wouldn't come this far to sign some papers would they. What do you think it's really about?"

"Dude, your guess is as good as mine. I don't think any of us know enough about what happened, even Alice-" I began.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his forehead furrowed.

"Well, you know she was in the car when the accident happened and-"

"She what?!" He almost yelled.

"Keep it down, Ed. She told me you knew." I sighed and rubbed my face, this was all so confusing.

"No, I did not know that. I think she thinks Mom told me and Emmett everything about what happened to prepare us or something." He shrugged. "But, go on, what were you saying?"

I pondered for a moment about whether I should continue, would Alice want me telling Edward? I realised it was stupid, Alice thought he already knew and I was only telling him to prepare for the worst.

"Well, she said she got a real bad concussion but that was it, no other injuries. She said she can't remember the accident or the days leading up to it. I mean there could be loads of things she can't remember, I don't even know how long after the accident she was unconscious for or anything. It's anyone's guess." I sighed.

"Shit, it could literally be anything." He groaned and leant against the wall. "I really hope it's nothing big, I don't even know what she'd be like."

"I know, she's really starting to relax." I bit my lip thinking about yesterdays deep conversation, she was really opening up.

"Yeah well, you do do something to her." I looked up at him suspiciously. "I just don't know what you do to her." He said mockingly, quoting the conversation he'd overheard this morning.

"Fuck off, Eddie." I scowled, he was about to reply when the door bell rang loudly.

"I'VE GOT IT! IT'S FOR ME!" Alice squealed as she ran to the door. I only needed to exchange one look with Edward to agree that we needed to investigate.

We peaked out the door to see three big guys carrying a dozen crates towards the kitchen when they returned they got Alice to sign a couple of forms. She handed the forms back to who I assumed was the boss because he didn't leave like the others.

"I was also asked to give you this." He handed her a small envelope which she opened but didn't remove whatever was inside. Her eyebrows pulled together as she looked up at the guy. "Spencer himself requested it for you, no charges." She smoothed the creases in her face, nodded once then re sealed the envelope.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him and he left, closing the door behind him.

We watched as Alice take another uncertain look at the envelope before smiling a little, clutching it to her chest and running upstairs.

"What the fuck was that all about then?" Edward whispered as we retreated back into the study.

"I don't know, what do you thinks in that envelope?" I asked.

Alice never got boring, I'd known her barely two months and every day was different with her. I kept feeling like I was finding more and more out about her, getting to know her more then something would pop up and bite me on the ass reminding me that I hardly knew her at all. It wasn't a feeling I liked to say the least.

"I have no clue but whatever it is it doesn't look like she'll be telling anyone about it." He paused, deep in thought. "See, if I were Emmett I'd go snooping around to try and find it." I just shook my head at him. "No, you're right. She might tell one of us later and if not we can tell the others and get them to keep an eye out."

"It's a little envelope Edward, not a bomb." I said, rolling my eyes. It made me uncomfortable that no one seemed to allow Alice to keep a secret. I could almost hear a little voice in the back of my head telling me it got to me because Rose and I had been keeping secrets.

"Yeah, but an envelope with something in from someone in New York, someone who knew her before. We didn't know her then and I sure as hell don't think she is who she was when she lived in New York. I just don't want anything to set her off." He ran his hands through his hair again.

"Honestly, chill. She's not an idiot, she'd talk to someone if she was really upset so just leave it for now. It'll only get to her if she knows we're fussing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed.

"EDWARD, JASPER, ALICE? GET IN THE KITCHEN NOW WE NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE." Rosalie bellowed.

Without another word we exchanged looks and locked the study before heading to the kitchen.

**APOV.**

I reached the safety of my room with the envelope still clutched tightly to my chest. I peaked at the contents of the envelope again and I couldn't help but grin.

Locking myself in my wardrobe, I slid down the wall and tipped the contents onto the floor. There was a piece of typed paper and a clear sealed bag containing four small squares with strawberries on them, LSD, I'd recognise it anywhere. I reached the the note which read.

_Dearest Alice, _

_I know things have been shit for you recently and I didn't want to mention it on the phone but here's a little something to cheer you up. Enjoy, my little strawberry and have a good night._

Back in New York he'd come out with me and my girl pals every other weekend but we'd stay out longer than the others, hit a gay bar down town where he knew everyone. We'd get everything for free, including drugs. He was the first person I ever did anything harder than weed with, which made his gift rather fitting. It was funny, the first time we did LSD they had looked exactly like the ones he'd sent me. It was all quite cute of him really, in a weird non legal way.

I thought wistfully of New York and my life before my parents had died. Things were so crazy different now.

I heard Rosalie shouting my name from downstairs, I gathered the clear bag and note back into the envelope and hid them deep in my wardrobe beside my stash of cigarettes.

The rest of the afternoon was spent sorting out snacks and double checking the house was party proof. It was almost half five when me and Rose decided to go and get ready, Bella had insisted she'd join us later but I could tell she was lying. I'd whined and moaned but she wasn't budging.

"So, how are things going with you and my brother?" Rose asked suggestively waggling her eyebrows. We were on my rug in bath robes and our hair in shower turbans, going through my make up deciding on tonights looks.

"Things are good, we talked yesterday. Like, deep." She raised an eyebrow and I continued. "I don't know, I mean the first time we kissed it was just admitting to the attraction we had to each other but now it all seems more. Not too much but just more than I thought I'd be able to handle after, well, recent events." She nodded thoughtfully as she assessed one of my YSL eyeshadow palettes.

"He's very emotionally intelligent considering he's a 17 year old boy, he understands." She smiled.

"I know, I just- I hate that sometimes I feel like everything's such a big deal though, you know? Like, I want it to just be normal sometimes. No stupid pasts coming up to set either of us off."

"It must be hard for you, has he told you much about us?" She asked, her face half interested and half guarded. It was obvious that she felt similarly to Jasper about the topic of their Mom and whatever else they had going on.

"We've touched on it." I murmured, smiling softly at her. She let her guard down then and relaxed, almost giving me her approval. "What about you and Em? How are things?"

"Happy, actually. It all feels right now, before it was weird. Like, we were close but never admitted our feelings even when they were so obvious with me being round here with Jasper every other day but now it's all just so easy." She set a red MAC lipstick aside.

"Are you guys close? You seem it." I was interested, I'd seem Emmett's soft side but I wondered if he'd shown that side of him to Rose yet.

"Yeah, kinda. I mean, I can tell him more than I've ever been able to tell a guy before but I worry about how he'll react. I just don't think now is the time to get too deep with him, he can be so overbearing."

"That's Emmett, overbearing!" I laughed. "But I think it comes with time too, I mean there's a bunch of stuff I haven't told Jasper yet and I bet even more he hasn't told me."

The rest of the conversation stayed light as we cracked open our first bottle of Cristal and started working on our hair and make up. Rosalie's hair hung straight, flipped on a side parting her thick blonde hair fell just past her boobs. She'd done a dark smokey eye with red lips. I'd loosely curled my hair which was getting almost as long as Rosalie's now. I'd chosen just mascara and a small flick of eyeliner with a baby pink lip. We'd both agreed on chilled evening outfits due to the fact neither of us wanted to dress up extortionately.

I'd gone for a more casual look with my outfit with my vintage Versace shirt tucked into a pair of high waisted light denim Levi shorts. I'd chosen to team the outfit with alphabet House of Holland tights. Some might call my outfit garish but I felt like I belonged on the cover of one of those street style magazines.

Rose was wearing black skinny jeans with striped black and white chiffon cami. It hung loose with thin straps so that when she leant forward, you got full cleavage. I knew this because she kept leaning in front of me asking if I could see enough boob.

It was dark when people started arriving and I already felt a little wobbly. I sat perched on the kitchen counter with a bottle of champagne in my hands, I was in the perfect position to see everyone arriving. There were all the jocks who high fived Emmett and grabbed beers, then all the popular girls who were friends with Rose. There were also small clusters of groups who didn't really have specific category who I'd never noticed round school before. There were also a bunch of juniors who I didn't know either. I'd never really noticed how little effort I'd put into making friends when I'd started at Forks High, it was almost embarrassing.

The worst part was that rather than talking to me or asking one of my cousins to be introduced to me, they all stared and whispered. I assume it must have been like this at Angela's brothers party but I'd just been too drunk to notice. I took a few deep mouthfuls of Cristal in the hope that maybe that technique could work again.

"You're quiet this evening." Jasper murmured as he finished greeting a bunch of guys from the reservation, the two I'd met before smile at me which surprised me.

"Yeah, just thinking." I smiled and played with my bracelet.

"About what?" He asked and moved to close the space between us.

"I hardly know anyone here, all my meeting and greeting people time when I started school was taken up by you!" I giggled, poking softly in the ribs as he got closer to me. I wobbled a little on the kitchen top. Yep, I was definitely close to drunk.

"And you regret that?" He pretended to look offended.

"No." I sighed. "But it kinda means I don't know who any of these people are."

"I guess I could point everyone out to you and give you a brief background story." He smirked as he looked round the room, probably deciding where to begin.

"I WANT DANCING AND I WANT TO DANCE NOW!" Rosalie screeched as she ran into the kitchen with Emmett following behind her like a lost puppy. She turned the music up loud and pointed at me and Jasper as everyone started to form dance floor round the ipod deck.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Jasper asked, playing up the southern twang making my insides squirm.

"You know I can't say no when you ask like that." I smirked at him then he lifted me off the counter and we moved towards the middle of the group to find Rose and Em.

It only took a few songs for Emmett to start pulling out all the dad dancing moves, my personal favourite being what he called the lawn mower. Eventually we were all joining in, even Bella and Edward joined us after a few drinks.

"You know what your problem is, Alice?" Emmett shouted over the music. "You dance like you're in a club and trying to pick up guys rather than in a kitchen." His statement put Edward into hysterics, confirming my initial thoughts that Edward wouldn't be able to handle his alcohol. He was a laughing mess.

"Oh hell no, I can do fun dancing! I just haven't got into my zone yet." I retorted in a very snooty manner to which no one looked convinced. Even Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"There's no chance you'd ever even come close to embarrassing yourself when dancing and you know it!" Emmett yelled and the others all laughed again.

"It's ok, we don't judge you for your sexual dancing." Bella added, clearly trying to be nice but just making me even more pissed.

"You know what? Fuck you guys, challenge accepted!" I flipped them off, tugging myself out of Jaspers arms. Before I could second guess myself I headed towards the music and put on Hey Ya by Outkast, my all time favourite song to dance like a goof to.

Without thinking I climbed up onto the island in the middle of the kitchen, tuning out the voices I could hear around me as I started to dance. I shook my butt in the most goofy, non sexual way imaginable, like Carlton on Fresh Prince. I did the running man while flipping my hair like a total ass, followed by the sprinkler and that weird shopping cart move. I finished with doing the worm, probably quite badly, before turning to climb off the kitchen island. To my disbelief I was met by a round of applause and Jasper's strong arms which he wrapped round me.

"Alice Brandon, you are the sassiest little bad ass I have ever met." He purred into my hair as he lifted me down. I just bit my lip, feeling my face flush as we walked through the staring people back to where our group stood, Jasper's arm wrapped round my waist.

Edward, Bella and Rosalie were almost crying laughing while Emmett just starred at me with a look that can only be described as a high level of admiration.

"Alice, dude, you're awesome." He sighed and pulled me into a big bear hug. "I promise I will never doubt your ability to be an idiot ever again."

By the time the little moment I'd had with Emmett was over, everyone had gone back to dancing normally. We danced for a little longer, occasionally people would bump into me and tell me how brilliant my dancing was. It seemed my little episode of madness had helped me make some friends.

It was past well past midnight when Jasper and I found ourselves gathered in the living room with Rose, Emmett and a bunch of their friends.

"I suggest a game of spin the bottle!" Rosalie announced in a very dramatic manner making me giggle. Although non of us were ridiculously drunk, I could see this game turning bad very quickly.

"Rose, really?" Jasper moaned.

"Spoil sport." I whined up at him, I'd ended up sat on his lap with my legs resting across Emmett who was sat beside us.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Bagsy first spin!" Emmett yelled. Finishing his beer, he placed it in the middle of the three sofas and spun. It landed on one of his jock friends. "Ha! Back luck Kyle, I dare you to snort beer." He sounded far too please with his mediocre dare.

The guy pressed his nose close to his freshly opened beer, held one of his nostrils down and snorted. I couldn't help but laugh the huge guy was almost in tears, it was hilarious.

The next couple of rounds it landed on Rose's friends and they were all daring each other to kiss each other. The jock guys looked totally into it and the way the girls lapped up the attention was a total cringe. Jasper, Emmett and I just pulled faces at each other until it was finally Rose's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Emmett.

"Well now Mr Cullen, I dare you to streak." I had to press my hand hard against my mouth to stop myself letting out a ridiculously childish giggle.

"Oh, Rosie you know I'm not afraid to get this hot piece of ass out!" He grinned and began to strip. I squealed and hid my face in Jaspers chest until he was butt naked with his hands over his junk. "I LOVE BEING NAKED!" He yelled and began to run round the house.

You could barely hear the girls in the other rooms screaming over our garishly loud laughter. I was properly laughing, like, belly laughing till it hurt. I couldn't control my giggles even after Emmett was fully dressed and sat back on the sofa.

"Ok, my turn to spin!" This time the bottle landed on us. It was us because I was sat on Jaspers knee. I looked up at Emmett, unsure of the rules when this happened. "I'm saying it's Jazz because it's pointing more to the left and you're more to the right." He assured me.

"Really, Em?" Jasper whined, he was getting as bad as me.

"Yeah, really and dude, if you choose truth I will totally lose all respect for you." Emmett added in a rather bitchy voice.

"Fine, dare."

"I dare you to kiss little Alice." Emmett smirked with a nasty glint in his eye. I snook a look up at Jasper to find he was looking right at me.

"Can I?" He whispered just loud enough for me to be able to hear. Although I was usually very against this kind of PDA, it was dares and I couldn't get embarrassed about kissing someone publicly after I'd been doing the worm on the kitchen island a few hours ago. I smiled and nodded, he looked surprisingly relieved.

The kiss was short and sweet and got a lot of wolf whistles which was totally embarrassing and stupid. When I looked up I saw that Bella and Edward had joined the group on the opposite sofa. Edward raised an eyebrow suggestively causing me to roll my eyes.

I missed whatever happened over the next couple of spins of the bottle, I'd started to feel very hazy. Maybe I'd over loaded on embarrassment levels or maybe it was because I was starting to get tired and I'd been drinking Cristal for hours. Either way I was in no fit state to answer dare when Emmett's friend Cory spun the bottle and it landed on me.

"Truth." I said with no shame. Technically, I'd already taken part in a dare even if it was a lame one.

"Ok." The guy smirked. He was a standard small town jock, tall with mousey brown hair. I could bet he played a boring position on the pitch. "Are you a virgin?" His smirk got wider but I didn't even flinch, the guy clearly thought he was a bad ass.

I could feel Jasper's body stiffen slightly and out the corner of my eye I could see Edward and Emmett about to tell the guy to fuck off, or something equally literate.

"Oh, honey." I giggled, it came out in a much bitcher manner than I'd intended but it caught everyones attention. "I'm not telling you that, but I sure as hell bet your sorry ass will still be a virgin at 30 if this is how to talk to girls."

The girls burst into giggles and the guys made comments like "Ooooh burn." and "Dude, you just got told." it was quite funny really. The boys face was a bright shade as he glared at me, I just smile sweetly at him. It wasn't till I realised Emmett and Edward still looked furious that I started to think there may be a problem. I could see Rose and Bella flashing each other awkward looks.

"Jazz, can you come outside with me? I need some air." I murmured, noticing he was starting to look very angry himself.

"Sure." He said through gritted teeth.

We sat out on the decking in silence, I could hear raised voices from inside but I couldn't make out what was being said. I stayed silent as long as I could but after a few minutes I couldn't take it any longer.

"Why are you angry?" I asked, there was no quiver in my voice.

"That guy had no right to ask you something so personal." His jaw was clenched as he spoke, keeping it short.

I studied his face. His high cheekbones were made more prominent by the tension in his jaw. His eyes were dark and his eyebrows pulled forward as if he was trying to concentrate on something. He brushed his dirty blonde curls out of his face and I noticed his hair had grown in the time I'd known him. I pulled my mind away from ways I could convince him to let me trim his hair.

It stayed quiet a little longer till the raised voices from the house had died down. I wanted him to calm down but judging from his still contorted features, that hadn't happened yet which was when I was struck by a horrible thought.

"Jasper, be honest with me." He nodded slightly. "Are you angry because you're thinking about what my answer to his question is?"

It must have been a yes because he didn't turn to look at me or say anything, he just stayed exactly the same. I felt a knot in my throat. I knew he wasn't a virgin, but he didn't know I knew, so how could he have a problem with me because I'm not a virgin? We're the same. I could hear a small voice in the back of my head reminding me that guys like virgins, they like to make a girl theirs. Boys are disgusting, I was starting to think up my rant when he spoke.

"Alice, I'm not a virgin." He stated as he turned to look at me, which totally took me off guard. The look on his face was so vulnerable, even more so than when he'd talked about his mom. "I'm not a virgin and I don't know if you are or not but I don't want you to feel any pressure or feel like-"

Well, now I felt stupid for assuming the worst. I had to cut him off before he continued, I didn't like the idea of him thinking I was an innocent little pixie.

"Stop, Jazz, I'm not a virgin." He stopped, taken aback, before looking straight ahead of him again as he processed what I'd just said.

"Oh." He said.

"I dated this guy in high school. We slept together one time, realised we didn't actually like each other much and broke up. Not long after that the accident happened, that was it." I watched him relax as I spoke. He nodded, understanding.

"I had this thing with a girl, she left Forks over a year ago. I didn't really like her and I know it makes me sound like a horrible guy but she didn't like me either. We just, well, you know..." He shifted uncomfortably and chanced a glance at me. That was when I noticed his blush.

"I don't judge you, Jazz. We've both slept with people who we didn't really like, it's not a big deal and it doesn't make us horrible people. Personally, I'd rather have got it over and done with without having my heart broken." I smiled and he turned to look at me properly, returning the smile.

"So, you're ok with it? Like, what I told you." He chewed his lip as he studied my face.

"Yep." I said, popping the p. "I mean, as long as you're clean and stuff." I smirked at him and his blush returned. I'd never seen him blush so much in one night, he was usually so composed and cool.

"I actually am, Rose made me go for tests." He laughed although it still sounded a little awkward.

"Smart move, glad to know we're both clean." I said seductively and we both burst out laughing. He waited till our laughed had died down till he spoke again.

"Alice?" He asked seriously as our eyes met. "What are we? I know I sound like lame but I just don't want what we have to be mistaken as the big fucked up thing I had with that girl."

This was the kind of thing that really made me like Jasper. He was so emotionally switched on and considerate of how I felt but not because of my dead parents. It was because he seemed to care about my feelings and he showed me a level of respect I'd never had before.

"We can be whatever you like." I pouted and he smiled, looking away from me he licked his lips. I felt a little flutter inside, it was moments like this when I realised how truly gorgeous Jasper was. All I wanted to do was kiss him, not be an adult and discuss our situation.

"Well, can you be my girlfriend?" He asked, although he was smirking it the worry was clear through his eyes.

"Are you asking me out?" I winked at him and his smirk changed into a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

**So, I have super big plans for this story like omg guys you're going to die with the twist I'm bringing in next chapter! SO REVIEW BECAUSE OTHERWISE I WILL TAKE MY SWEET TIME.**

**Did you think the POV change half way was cheesey? I'm still not sure. BUT TELL ME IN A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT/THOUGHT IT WAS OK. I CAN'T KEEP WRITING STUFF THIS LONG WITH NO FEEDBACK!**

**Also, something funny, right before I finished this chapter like two people took this story off their alerts so all fool them. **


	24. The Truth

**Song suggestion: Demons by Imagine Dragons **

**APOV.**

It was the early hours of Tuesday morning and I was gazing out my window, wrapped in my duvet, unable to sleep. I knew that the meeting planned with my attorney for later on today was stopping me sleeping, my gut feeling was telling me that it wasn't going to be good. I tried forget about it and think over the weekend.

The rest of the weekend went faster than I'd have liked. We'd all got up in the pm on saturday after the party and the cleaning that had to be done took us into the evening. We just ended up ordered pizza and watched some of Emmett's crappy movies. I stuck close to Jasper that day, I felt awkward around my cousins after there over protective outburst the previous night. Plus the fact that they'd also now be questioning my virginity which made me a little uncomfortable.

Sunday was nice. We'd all decided to have a date night so we could hang out not as one big group. Jasper had taken me to an old fashioned diner on the outskirts of town. He'd had a burger and I'd had fries with real milkshakes. I thought back to our date, smiling slightly.

_"Wow, they look like the five dollar shake in Pulp Fiction." I said after the waitress had brought us our shakes. _

_"They actually do." He laughed. "Try it, they're amazing." He smiled excitedly as he sipped his strawberry one. _

_"Mhmmm." I moaned as I slurped on my banana shake. _

_I looked up to see Jasper watching me, his mouth slightly open. I realised then how sexual the moan I'd let out had been. Since our conversation about virginity it'd felt like we could be more free sexually, we'd still only been to first base but it all felt more comfortable. _

_"Sorry." I giggled as he blushed. _

_"So, why are you such a big Tarantino fan?" He asked with a slight smile. I suspected that he was thinking of the first night we talked, when I'd got everyone to watch True Romance and he'd recognised it was Tarantino straight away._

_"I like how he writes his characters, I like that his bad guys are real bad guys." I laughed. "And I like how stylized they are, everything really fits together and it all looks so cool. I like how he films them too, every shot keeps my attention- I don't know." I stopped, feeling like I'd said too much. "Do you like his films?" _

_"Yeah, for pretty much all the same reasons you do it seems." He smiled, his eyes dark eyes twinkled as he watched me with interest. Our intense eye contact had become a lot more relaxed, friendly you could say. _

We'd talked mostly about art and films, I hadn't realised quite how similar our interests were. He liked all my favourite artists and I'd seen all his favourite films, it was almost creepy how much we had in common.

Monday we goofed out, all taking turns on the xbox in the basement until Rose and Jasper had to leave. Esme and Carlisle came home with chinese take out. There'd been no mention of the attorney until I headed up to bed and Esme had told me she'd pick me up from school after 5th period.

When my alarm went off I began to get ready for school, happy for a distraction. I showered and dressed in black skinny jeans, a slightly oversized grey cashmere jumper with a delicate silver necklace that had been my Moms and nude flats. I added a black beanie hat and grabbed my new burgundy Jil Sander peacoat. I left my hair natural and didn't bother with make up.

I felt like a zombie in the car on the way to school. I was exhausted and trying so hard not to think about anything remotely triggering that I didn't even noticed when we'd arrived at school. I didn't even realise when Jasper opened my door for me.

"Are you planning on getting out or are you going to sit in Edward's car all day?" He asked, his lips formed into a soft smile.

I grabbed my bag and hopped out, not wanting either of us to be late due to my almost slug like persona. He closed the door before turning to look at me.

"You didn't sleep, did you?" He asked quietly as he traced the bags under my eyes with his index finger.

"No, thank you for staying up for a while though." I smiled up at him. He'd stayed up texting me until around 2am when he must have fallen asleep.

"Hurry up Alice, we'll be late." Edward called.

I rubbed my face, trying to wake myself up as Jasper took my hand and we walked towards the school. I noticed a few nasty looks from girls on the way in which must have been down to the hand holding. I didn't care though, I had bigger fish to fry today.

We had a test in math which meant I could put all my thoughts into algebra. In biology I busied myself with the practical and in english we were reading Macbeth so I concentrated purely on the story.

Art was, unfortunately, my downfall. The teacher had put these weird animals preserved in jars on each table for us to draw from. The one on our table was a snake and to be honest, I was more freaked out than inspired. But never the less, I tried to distracted myself and draw but it just kept going wrong. I gave up after what felt like my millionth attempt at drawing the snake, feeling as though I were on the brink of tears with frustration.

I knew I wasn't really angry about the fact I couldn't draw, I could never draw when my mind was subconsciously preoccupied.

I sat back and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I knew that logically there was no reason to feel so anxious but my gut feeling was telling me something else.

No matter how superstitious it sounds, I'm an open believer in going with your gut. Every single time anything really bad had happened, before hand I'd had the weird gut feeling. Almost like my insides were floating. This was why I felt anxious, because my insides currently felt like they were pushing up towards my oesophagus. It was like my sixth sense, I knew when bad shit was going to happen.

After calming myself, I proceeded to try and do a decent drawing. All our pieces were being marked for this drawing from life module and I really wanted to do well. I swapped to work with charcoal rather than pencil, my preferred style, and began to work.

It took the rest of the lesson and a lot of concentration but I finally managed to do a decent drawing of the weird dead snake in a jar. The longer I'd looked at the jar the weirder it'd got, but that's art I guess.

"Ok, class, this module will be market in the next couple of weeks. So, what I need you all to do is take all your pieces from the past few weeks home with you and stick them into a sketchbook. You'll need to add a paragraph of annotation under each drawing. I also need you to bring in something to work from in class for the next few weeks. It could be an man made or natural object, just something that you can sit and draw as the personal part of the module." The teacher explained as we packed up our stuff, I collected all my drawings from my draw. I hadn't realised quite how many I'd done.

"Urm, do we have to include all our pieces?" I asked as everyone began to file out the room.

"No, dear, just your best. But there must be at least one for each object we've studied." She smiled and looked at all the pieces of paper I was holding. "You've really churned them out, I like your work." She mused.

"Thank you." I smiled, slightly embarrassed. I'd always felt art to be something quite personal to me, not something I really liked to share.

"No, thank you. It's a pleasure to have someone so talented in my class, it makes a change." She laughed and turned back to the work on her desk.

I left the room feeling a little awkward and walked straight into Jasper, dropping my drawings which flew everywhere.

"Shit, sorry." He mumbled and he bent to pick up my drawings from all over the hall.

"Don't worry, I've got it." I said quickly, grabbing the drawings from his hands. I picked the rest of the pages up from the floor with my back to him.

"Ali." He sighed, wrapping an arm round my waist as I picked up the last picture.

I felt myself instantly relax into him and turned so I could hug him. I had to stand on my tippy toes but his closeness relaxed me in a way I couldn't explain. Finally, I pulled back, remembering it was lunch and that the gang would be wondering where we were.

"What was that for?" He asked as I took his hand and we headed for lunch.

"You just do a really good job of calming me down." I whispered, scared it would sound too clingy or something. Guys really hated that, I regretted saying it then felt a bit confused as to why I was suddenly so paranoid.

"Good! You need to calm down." He laughed lightly, turning to look at me just before we entered the cafeteria. He paused, looking at me. I looked away as he started to look concerned.

"What's wrong? I thought I was calming you down?" He reached out, taking both my hands. I looked up and met his gaze.

"I'm just getting really paranoid. I think it's just because I'm worried." I sighed and leant my head against his chest.

"Baby," He began, it would have sounded so corny if it weren't for his Texan twang. "I know you think something real awful is gonna happen but there's a chance it'll all be fine." I nodded and looked up into his eyes for reassurance.

"And even if it is something bad, you'll be ok. You have Esme and Carlisle, your super over protective cousins, Rose adores you, Bella is incredibly loyal to all of us and I-" He stopped, looking away to choose his words. "Well, I just have this weird need to want to make you happy all the time. Whatever it is that's bad that you think is going to happen, you've got us, ok?" I couldn't help but blush.

"You're the best, Jazz." I smiled, a real smile.

"I know." He said, pretending to be vain and brushing off his shirt.

"And a total goof." I giggled and we headed to our usual table.

Today we sat with Edward, Bella, Ben, Angela and Mike. We discussed our classes and homework mainly. Jasper kept one of his hands in mine for the entire time, noticing each time I began to fidget and distracting me.

History seemed to drag less than usual because we were working on essays which meant silence. My nervousness was starting to fester and it was driving me mad. When the bell rang to sound the end of 5th period I jumped in my seat.

As I packed my stuff away I could feel Jaspers eyes on me. He took my hand and before I realised, he was walking me to the car park where I could see Esme waiting.

"Remember what I told you before?" He smiled encouragingly at me. "It'll be ok, whatever happens." I nodded trying to believe his words. "And we'll all come back to your place after school, we'll be there for you."

"I know, thank you. And you better get going, you'll be late for gym." I sighed, not really wanting him to go anywhere. He nodded and bent down to brush his lips with mine.

"I'll see you soon, promise." He squeezed my hand and began to walk away.

The journey was quiet, I sensed that Esme was also nervous which didn't help my nerves. She broke the silence as she pulled into the drive. I noticed there was a silver Mercedes I didn't recognize parked awkwardly in the large drive.

"That's Lucas Fairchild's rental." She explain as I eyed it up. "He's already inside getting ready for our meeting."

"Do you know what it's about?" I could hear the shake in my voice and I willed myself to pull it together. I still had to get through the meeting.

"I don't, he can't talk about it until you're present." She said sympathetically. I nodded, taking a deep breath before getting out the car.

I left my bag, shoes and coat in the hall, wanting this meeting over as soon as possible. Esme lead me into the dining room which meant it must be important.

"Good afternoon, Ms Brandon." Lucas greeted, I nodded and took a seat opposite him. He had a bunch of paper work and two pens out. Maybe I'd got lucky and we really would just be signing forms.

"What can I do for you?" I asked pointedly and he smiled slightly.

I'd known Lucas Fairchild for most of my life, he'd started working as my parents attorney not long before I was born. There was a weird nostalgia which came from seeing people I'd known in New York, like a memory from another life. He was exactly the same with his dark brown hair, stubble and dark rimmed glasses but the scenery was all too different for it to seem normal.

"Well, first of all," He riffled his papers. "Your father's company was sold, 4.5 billion. You'll inherit that when you turn 21." I just nodded. "I'd also wondered, since we last spoke, have you considered selling any of the properties your parents owned?" He paused to look up from my paper work.

"Yes, two of them," I sighed. "The house at the Hamptons and the cabin in the alps."

I'd decided this the last time he'd asked but he'd given me some more time to think about it. I'd hated summer at the Hamptons and I'd never been good at skiing which meant I had no use for the cabin in the alps. They were two properties I'd never use again, so they might as well be sold.

"I see, and that's ok with you?" He asked turning to look at Esme, she was technically in charge of my finances.

"Yes, whatever Alice wishes is fine by me." She nodded.

He got us to sign some papers and official declare my wishes in relation to the properties we were planning to sell. I'd started to relax till he pulled out a big black folder from his brief case.

"And, the last thing we need to discuss..." He trailed off as he read over the first sheet of paper in the file. He clicked his pen in one hand and chewed his lip. After many meetings with Lucas I'd realised that this was his way of dealing with nerves. "There's been an enquiry into the accident. Some new evidence was brought to light by a man your father had hired as a private investigator." This was it, I'd known there was something.

"What kind of evidence?" Esme asked. I felt her hand take mine under the table.

"Caspian, your father, hired a private investigator to follow your mother. He believed she was having an affair and it turned out she was. He didn't receive his payment which he thought was odd because Caspian was always punctual, so he tried to track him down. Once he found out about the accident he looked into your fathers last financial actions. He found a dodgy looking transfer of ten grand into a low end chauffeurs account. They found and questioned the man and it appears he was payed to crash into the passengers side of the car, where your mother was sitting when it happened." I felt Esme's hand drop from mine.

"What are you saying?" Esme hissed.

"There's a further investigating going on to see if the accident was staged by Caspian to harm Juliet. The evidence is starting to point that way. It looks like the chauffeur planned to crash into the passenger side but lost control, taking out the front of the car instead." He looked up to meet my gaze. "I'm sorry, Alice."

The numbness that had filled my body was slowly starting to solidify into anger. I was angry because I could believe this, this felt like the truth. I'd always had a nagging feeling that there was more to that accident but I'd assumed it was my lack of memory that was nagging me. I could feel the fury pulse through my veins. I stood up, not bothering to excuse myself from the table.

I walked into the lounge and straight into Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper who looked like they were about to take their seats on the sofas. We all stood still for a split second.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Emmett asked, reaching out to me. I pulled back, feeling my body shake. I couldn't face any of them now.

I looked away from Emmett's sad eyes, keeping my eyes to the floor I tried to walk through them all towards the hall. I felt another pair of hands on me, Edward. I shook him off as well as the soft touch of Bella's hand against mine. I didn't want it, I didn't need comforting. Not now. I could hear them calling out to me but I tuned it out.

Getting past them all, I ran up the stairs. There were things I needed to do.

**Plot twist, things are about to get interesting and dramatic. **

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE I'M CONSIDERING STOPPING AND DELETING THIS STORY. **


	25. Change my name

**Song suggestion: Hearing Damage by Thom Yorke **

**JPOV.**

I stood still in the doorway between the hall and lounge, listening to Alice's footsteps upstairs with no idea what had just happened. I looked around at the others who all looked as confused as I felt. Edward and I shared a brief look, mutually agreeing that her meeting definitely hadn't gone well.

"Where's Alice?" Esme asked appearing from the kitchen. There were tear tracks down her face but she also looked, I couldn't describe it. It was a combination of upset and furious, not an expression I'd ever thought I'd see on Esme's face.

"She just ran upstairs, what the hell is going on?" Emmett asked, moving slightly towards her. He still looked hurt from when he'd tried to reach out to Alice and she'd pulled away.

"I-" She bit her lip, looking away from everyone. I exchanged another look with Edward, this was really bad. Before she could respond Alice's footsteps got audibly loudly and we all moved into the hall where she appeared coming down the stairs. She was holding a bunch of sweatshirts and t-shirts. As she moved towards the door Emmett stepped in front, blocking her way.

"Move." She hissed sounding very unlike herself, trying to move him with no affect, her hands still full of clothing. I'd never seen her genuinely be even slightly harsh towards Emmett before, she usually gave in straight away. I could see the surprise on Edwards face as he watched the situation. I also noticed Rosalie trying to console a crying Esme from the corner of my eye. What on earth was going on?

"No, not till you explain what's going on." He responded through gritted teeth, clearly finding it hard not to reach out to her. I knew that feeling, but it was clear she wasn't ready for anyone to reach out to her yet.

"Emmett, MOVE!" She shouted, dropping the clothes to free her hands she started hitting his chest.

"Alice, calm down." Edward sighed, moving behind her he grabbed both her arms in an effort to restrain her but he only made it worse. She writhed and squirmed in his grasp.

"Edward." I spoke for the first time, I might have no idea what was going on or what to do but distressing her even more wouldn't work.

He turned to look at my and that moment of distraction gave Alice an opportunity to pull free from his grip. She stood in the middle of me, Edward and Emmett. It was then I noticed that Rosalie, Esme and Bella had vanished.

She stood still looking at the floor, her chest rising and falling heavily as she caught her breath. "Alice?" I asked, tentatively. She lifted her head to look at me and a single tear fell down her cheek. I couldn't not do anything any longer.

I moved forward, slowly, reaching my arms out to her. She crashed herself against my chest, wrapping her arms round my neck. I held her close and stroke her hair as she shook with sobs.

"Esme said to take her upstairs and calm her down, she'll be up soon." Rose said quietly as she and Bella re entered the hall, both wore grim expressions. I nodded.

"Will you let me carrying you?" I whispered to Alice, not wanting to move her against her will. She nodded into my shoulder and I bent down, lifting her legs with one arm and supporting her back with the other. She kept her face hidden against my chest. I headed towards the stairs and the others followed.

When we got to her room I put her down on the bed and she tugged my hand, not wanting me to leave her. She sat curled up, her knees to her chest with her head resting on them, she looked so tiny. I sat beside her, rubbing her others made themselves comfortable and we all stayed quiet, it was silent apart from Alice crying. Once Alice's hysterical tears reduced she cleared her throat, un curling and sitting cross legged.

"It was my Dad's fault, the accident." Everyone exchanged glances and I took her hand, she squeezed it tight. "He payed a guy to crash into the passenger side of our car to kill my Mom because she'd been having an affair." She spoke emotionlessly. "The guy lost control and took out the whole front of the car." Her breath caught in her throat. "He killed my Mom." I wrapped my arm round her waist and she dropped her head to rest on my shoulder as her body shook with tears.

I looked towards the others. Bella was a picture of shock as she looked to Edward who looked almost green. Rose was chewing her nails, her eyes looked glassy with unshed tears. Emmett, on the other hand, looked furious. He looked like he was about to say something Rose grabbed his arm, shaking her head as a silent message not to speak.

A million thoughts were running through my head. Her parents were killed in an 'accident' her father had set up to murder her mother, but he'd let Alice be in the car when it happened? That was horrible. I now understood Esme's earlier look of fury, Esme's sister had been killed by her husband. It was almost unbelievable, the amount of risk taken with it too had lost her father his own left, leaving Alice orphaned. I couldn't begin to imagine what she was feeling.

Her crying had become harder and I could hear her uneven short breaths. "Breathe, Ali." I said, trying to sound calm as I rubbed small circles on her back.

I heard her wheeze and exchanged a slightly panicked looked with the others. I lifted her head off my shoulder, making her sit up properly. I pushed her hair out of her damp face and wiped her tears away.

"Breathe." I said again and slowly her breaths became more normal, she finally seemed to be a little calmer.

"God, this is so fucked up." She whispered in a horse voice, rubbing her forward. Before anyone could think of anything to say, Esme popped her head round the door, she tried to smile as she came in and joined us sat on the bed.

"Lucas has just left, I signed everything I had to. He said he'll get back to us on the properties and the enquiry. He said just call him if we need anything else." She spoke softly, I assumed she Lucas was the attorney.

"I need to talk to him about changing my name." Alice said, her was sounded emotionless and she didn't look up from the bed.

"Why?" Esme asked.

"I don't want his second name, I'll change it back to yours and my Moms maiden name."

"I think you should change it to Cullen." We all looked up as Emmett spoke, surprised at his boldness considering the current situation. "You're part of the family now."

"Maybe." She said, her almost dead tone didn't change causing Emmett's face to fall yet again.

"Well, just have a think about it. Nothings been proven yet, remember." Esme said, not looking at anyone.

"We both know it's true." The sharp edge to the tone of her voice didn't sound like her at all, it was weird. "What we heard was enough to convince anyone who knew my father." Something about those words struck a cord in me. I exchanged a look with Rose, who looked uncomfortable. Although our father had never done anything as terrible as Alice's had, something about what she just said made me think of my father.

"I know." Esme nodded, getting up. "I've put the clothes of his that you dropped in a bin bag, we'll deal with them later. I'll order you guys pizza for dinner, try and relax. Put a film on or something." She tried to smile at us all again then left. I realised Alice must have been trying to throw his clothes in the trash earlier when she was trying to get past Emmett.

Alice turned back to look at me briefly and it just struck me how completely different the girl sat in front of me was than the one I'd been at school with a matter of hours ago. Her eyes looked blank, emotionless.

"Shall I put a film on?" Emmett said, trying to lift the mood. I wasn't convinced anything could lift this mood. "Alice?" She just shrugged. "Film it is then, we'll put on one of those old ones you like with that Hepburn lady in." He jumped up, grabbing the box set of Audrey Hepburn films from her dresser and put one in the tv at random.

I learnt back against the pillows, getting comfy. Alice looked up as I moved, I lifted an arm out against the pillows behind her, ready for if she wanted to lay down with me. She curled into me and I wrapped an arm round her, kissing her forehead. I knew there was nothing I could say that would make her feel better, there was nothing I could do that would change what had happened, all I could to was hold her tight and be there for her when she needed me.

It was thirty minutes into the film when Esme came in to drop two huge pizzas off, Alice was fast asleep. I wasn't surprised, considering she hadn't slept last night, todays events would have completely taken it out of her.

"Should we wake her?" Bella asked quietly.

"Leave her, she's exhausted, we'll save her some for later if she wants it." Edward sighed, handing me a slice of pizza because I couldn't move without moving Alice. "D'you think things will be ok?" He asked.

"No chance, what actually happened is probably even more fucked up than what we were told, and that was fucked up." Emmett muttered.

"Don't say that, Em." Rose sighed. "She strong, she'll be ok, even if it takes a while." She took Emmett's hand, trying to reassure him.

"Well, think what she was like when she moved here. She barely ate and it took ages to get her to loosen up, and that was five months after the crash. What's she going to be like now?" Emmett whispered angrily, it was clear he was frustrated with the situation.

"You might be right but there's nothing we can do about what happened. All we can do is be there for us when she needs us. And anyway, five months ago she was alone in New York, this time she has all of us." I said, looking between the others who all nodded in agreement.

**Ok, so, I NEED YOUR HELP! **

**Let me know in a review if you want more drama in coming chapters or not, I really take into account what you guys think. **

**Thank you all for your reviews and everything, please keep them coming and let me know what you want! xoxoxo**


	26. Drained

**Song suggestion: Shine by Benjamin Francis Leftwich **

**JPOV.**

Rose, Edward, Emmett and I got into the Volvo despite the fact non of us wanted to be going to school. The only upside of today was that it was Friday.

The past three days had been draining. The usually calm and serene atmosphere at the Cullen's had been replaced with tension and worry.

Since she'd explained to us what her attorney had told her, Alice had all but turned into a zombie. She'd stayed curled up in bed facing the window without talking or eating, everyone was taking it badly.

Rose and I had been staying at the Cullen's to make things easier for Carlisle and Esme, they preferred having four of us around when they weren't in. Carlisle was working really long shifts at the moment and Esme had cancelled all her day time meetings to stay with Alice while we were at school. Then, just like the first night me, Rose, Edward and Emmett squashed into Alice's room during the evenings. Bella had wanted to stay but her Dad wouldn't let her stay over on school nights.

I'd originally thought Alice would have become more active to try and take her mind off things like usual, but that wasn't the case. She didn't register anyone when they spoke to her, she honestly appeared to not have even heard you talk. I couldn't lie to myself and say it didn't bother me that she wasn't even registering me, I felt like I was back to square one with her, like I didn't even know her. I knew I was being stupid because it was nothing personal, she was still in shock and this was her way of coping. I wanted more than anything to be able to make her feel better but I knew all I could do was wait.

I sighed an ran my hand through my hair as Edward parked in the school lot and we all made our way to our first classes. We'd all become quieter recently, saving our energy for the evenings when we all put on our best normal acts.

My morning dragged, as expected. Like the past few days I'd found myself worrying about what was going on back at the house. My primary fear being that Alice hadn't actually consumed anything except a few bottles of water since she'd got the news. I'd over heard Carlisle talking to Esme about it, they were firm that if nothing changed in the next two days they'd take her to hospital. I ran my hand through my hair again.

Not only was this whole situation draining but I felt like I was in a constant battle with myself, finding it hard to deal with the feelings I was having for Alice. I'd known her two months but the more time I spent around her, the more strongly I felt. I couldn't explain it, I trusted her more than I'd ever trusted anything before and it scared me. It scared me that I just wanted to be around her all the time, even when she wasn't talking or acknowledging me. All of that and I known her two months, how did that happen?

I sighed as the bell rang and I made my way towards lunch, not looking forward to another tense meal with everyone.

"Jazz!" I jumped as Rosalie grabbed my shoulder. "We need to talk, now." I raised an eyebrow and followed her to the quiet area she'd been waiting in for me.

"What's going on? Is it Alice?" I asked, slightly panicked by her seriousness. My mind began to race.

"No, it's about Dad." Her eyes darkened as she spoke. "He's coming home tomorrow for the weekend, he texted. It looks like we're gonna be stuck at home all weekend." She scowled.

"All weekend?" I sighed, rubbing my face. I'd planned on not leaving Alice's side all weekend, feeling sure she'd come round soon and I wanted to be there for her when she was ready to talk.

"Yeah, I know it sucks but I really don't want what happened last time to repeat itself. Please, I'd rather be with Alice too but that can't happen again." I could hear the pleading in her voice.

"Fine." I huffed and followed Rose lunch.

I was frustrated that I wouldn't be able to spend the weekend with Alice but Rose was right, things couldn't get that bad again. It would be best if we just played by his rules and avoided any violence. It still sucked that I wouldn't get to see Alice for two days though, I didn't want her to feel like I didn't want to be around her. I'd have to be sure to explain where I'd be over the weekend, even if she was still zombie like.

The afternoon seemed to drag even more than the morning but when the last bell sounded we were all out by the Volvo, ready to see if there was any change.

"Hey, so guys, I was thinking if Alice is feeling any better we could try and talk her into going out this weekend? You know, take her to La Push or something. You guys in?" Emmett peered over the back of the passenger seat at us, waiting for an answer.

"Urm, actually, me and Jasper have to go out with our Dad this weekend. He's been away for a month, he really wants to see us." Rose mumbled.

"Oh, right. That sucks." Emmett said, sinking back into his seat.

"Dude, you know we would if we could." I added.

"I know, I know." He sighed, disappointment clear in his tone. Disappointment had become Emmett's constant emotion recently, he was trying really hard to get Alice to eat and join in conversations with no result.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the journey, the only sound being the engine and the occasional muffled chuff from Bella's truck which was following us back.

Something seemed different as we walked into the house and there were audible voices coming from the lounge, we followed them to find Esme and Carlisle going through some papers. Neither looked anywhere near as stressed as they had this morning which confused me slightly, something had definitely changed.

"Why aren't you with Alice?" Emmett blurted, looking round the room as if she was going to come out the woodwork or something.

"Calm down, she's upstairs. She wanted some privacy." Carlisle said surprisingly calmly, not even looking up from the papers.

"Did she ask for some privacy, as in, make vocal noises?" Edward asked, I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at the tone he'd used.

"Yes, Ed, actual vocal noises." Esme smiled, a genuine smile unlike the half smiles we'd been receiving for the past few days. Whatever had happened while we were at school must have been positive.

Although part of me hoped Alice was feeling better, part of me couldn't help but think leaving her on her own might have been a bad idea. The state she'd been in, she hadn't been herself at all which concerned me. I'd been pushing the thoughts away but I couldn't help but consider what would happen if all this just changed her and she stayed closed off.

"She wants to talk to you." Esme said, snapping me out of my thoughts as I realised she was looking directly at me.

"Me?" I said, almost surprised.

"Him?! Why won't she talk to us?" Emmett pouted, sending me a dark look. I can't say I was shocked, he'd been off with me since Alice had let her guard down around me rather than him after her meeting. His feelings were understandable but it didn't make him any less intimidating.

"Oh, stop being such a monster." Esme scolded him then looked to me. "Go on." She smirked, twitching her head towards to stairs.

I looked around uncertain, feeling slightly bad that after a long couple of days of nothing when she finally wanted to talk it was to me, rather than her family. I looked towards Edward and got encouraging smiles from he and Bella. Rose gave me a warning look and I tried to avoid looking at Emmett as I left the room and headed for the stairs.

Standing outside her bedroom door I tried to ready myself for the deep conversation that was most likely about to take place, clearing my mind. I knocked twice. For a second I heard footsteps and then the door opened.

"Hey." I barely noticed how hoarse her voice was, the fact that she was talking was enough. "Are you just gonna stand there or...?" She questioned and I realised I must have been staring. The corners of her lips twitched and her eyes sparkled slightly.

"Sorry." I smiled and followed her towards her bed, sitting opposite her. I noticed that her hair was slightly damp and that she'd got dressed. She was looking a lot better.

"How was school?" She asked, I noticed how carefully she was watching me and couldn't help but wonder why.

"It dragged." I responded and she nodded, still holding strong eye contact. It felt weird being sat with her like this after days of her being so off.

When we'd left for school this morning she'd been curled up facing away from everyone, wearing the same pyjamas she'd had on for three days. But now, she was asking me how school was as if she hadn't gone mute for three days? I couldn't not say anything any longer.

"What's going on, Al?" She dropped her eyes to look at her hands and fidgeted with the sleeves of her cardigan. "Talk to me, please."

She stayed quiet for a while before responding, I didn't push her. The fact that she was talking was enough, no matter how long it took for her to get her words out.

"Carlisle came and spoke to me this morning and after that I just kinda pulled myself together." She looked back at me shrugging, I could almost feel how tense she was.

"What did he say?" I asked, reaching out to offer her my touch which to took, squeezing my hands.

"He was really nice, but he told me that if I didn't start eating and stuff they'd admit me to hospital. It kinda hadn't caught up with me how bad I was being, it wasn't fair for me to stress you guys out with all this." She chewed her lip, her voice sounding more hoarse as she went on. "I didn't mean to worry you guys, I just couldn't-" She looked at me, almost pleadingly.

"We all understand, it's all ok." I told her but she just chewed her lip, not looking convinced.

"Carlisle organised a therapy session for me tomorrow." She sighed uncomfortably.

"Are you gonna go?" I asked, watching her carefully.

"Well, yeah I guess I should go. I mean, I've been before. It's just really emotionally challenging, it gets deep." She sighed, looking exhausted. "It needs to be done though, it just hurts to even think about let alone talk about it." She finished, looking on the brink of tears.

I couldn't let her sit there looking so fragile any longer. I leaned forward wrapping my arms round her gently incase she didn't want my embrace. To my surprise, she wrapped her arms around me tightly with so much force she knocked me to the bed. I held her tight, appreciating the embrace.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant over the last few days, I just needed time to think." She whispered. I mentally rolled my eyes, Alice was always worried about upsetting others.

"You don't need to be sorry, I understand-" But before I could finished she pressed her mouth to mine. Instinctively I responded, kissing her back.

Passion weaved it's way through our mouths as our tongues moved in unison. As Alice's hands began to move lower down my body I felt a twitch from my crotch and it hit me how inappropriately timed this kiss was.

"Alice..." I sighed, pulling away slowly to look at her.

"I know, I'm sorry." She bit her lip. "I just really needed that." The corners of her lips twitched slightly and I exhaled deeply.

"You're one of a kind, I hope you know that." I shook my head and rubbed my face, trying to remember something of the serious matter that had been clouding the past few days. "You need to talk to Em, he's in a serious mood."

"I guessed that would happen, I just don't really want to face any of them right now. I feel stupid." She confessed, nuzzling her head into my neck.

"Why d'you feel stupid?" I asked, frowning as I smoothed her hair which was slightly wild after our little make out.

"Everyone will be walking on egg shells around me and I know they'll be trying to be nice but sometimes I just feel patronized. But I feel so ungrateful because I know they mean well." She said, huffing slightly as she shook her head.

If I was honest, I kinda see what she meant. Emmett, Bella, Rose and even sometimes Edward would act was a little overly sympathetic. Not to mention how extremely over protective Emmett and occasionally Edward could be of Alice. She wanted to be treated normally but with the support of her friends and family, which was understandable.

"You don't sound ungrateful, I understand how you feel but you're gonna have to face them at some point. I also would really like you to eat something." I blurted the last bit out. I'd tried my best to not voice my concerns to her, knowing she'd feel guilty. "Sorry I didn't-"

"No you're right." She cut me off. "I need to eat, lets get this over with."

We got up slowly, Alice slipping her hand into mine as we made our way to the door. "Jazz?" She asked as I was about to reach for the door.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you came up here, I wanted to talk to you before them. It's easier with you. I just wanted you to know that and I didn't want you to feel like I didn't want this anymore because of everything." She watched me hesitantly as she spoke.

"I'm glad you feel that way and I'm also glad you still want this because I definitely do." I smiled and the hints of a blush crept to her cheeks. She looked a little less frail with some colour.

"Can you come with me tomorrow?" She murmured, not looking at me as she spoke. It had clearly taken a lot for her to ask me that. "I mean, it's ok if you don't want to..." She trailed off. I swallowed the anger I had for my Father and his irritatingly timed visits.

"Alice, I'm so sorry but I can't tomorrow. My Dad's coming back after working away for a month. He can get really mad with me and Rose when we aren't around to see him when he's been working away." I sighed as she stayed motionless, looking at her feet. "Baby," I began, lifting her face to mine softly. "I wish I could be there with you tomorrow, but I will come to all your other ones. I'm so sorry..." I pleaded, hoping she'd understand without me having to go into more detail.

"I'd really love that, Jazz." She said before her expression flickered slightly. "Why does your Dad get so mad with you though?" Her elfish face was filled with worry as she stared up at me. Typical, Alice was having a really awful time but she was worrying about me.

"I don't know, he's just weird." I shrugged, not really wanting to get into it. Her eyes bore into mine for a very long minute before her tummy grumbled loudly. "Come on, we need to get some food in you." She smiled.

We walked slowly down the stairs till the third to bottom step when she stopped walking, her eyes closed.

"Just give me a minute, I've got head rush." She said shakily. I put one arm round her back and put my hand on her shoulder, keeping her frail body stable until she eventually opened her eyes. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, are you ok?" I asked feeling slightly alarming as I took in how ill she looked. She nodded slowly and stood on her toes to kiss my cheek.

"Fine, Jazz. Just hungry." She smiled.

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long to upload this chapter! I've been so so so so busy, I move out in like a week for art college which is why it's taken so long. Originally I wanted to finish this before I moved but that probably won't happen. **

**So, let me know what you thought! This chapter was kinda boring I know but it had to happen, there's quite a bit more drama coming up in the next few chapters so please keep reading/reviewing!xoxoxo**


End file.
